Despedida de Solteiro
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Uma sardinha prensada numa lata teria mais espaço do que ela dentro daquele enorme bolo de papelão, pensou Hyuuga Hinata. E se, por acaso, nunca saísse dali?

Gotas de suor porejavam pelo rosto abaixo, e as gotículas, como contas de cristal, inundavam seu peito e deslizavam entre os seios. Ela sorriu, arqueou o traseiro e alisou a frente de seu traje contra os seios.

— Ai! — gritou quando uma das falsas moedas de ouro feriu sua mão.

Outro assunto que queria discutir com Juugo: ele não mencionara aquela fantasia quando a contratou. Aliás, havia muita coisa ainda para falar a respeito.

A fantasia consistia em pequenos pedaços de seda vermelha nos lugares estratégicos e gaze quase transparente que escondia os outros. E uma porção de ridículas moedas de ouro. Todas as vezes que ela se movia, as benditas moedinhas tilintavam como enfeites chineses que vibram ao vento.

— Você está pronta? — uma voz estranha sussurrou.

— Sim. — Não, não realmente. — Eu devia estar em casa, assistindo tevê. — murmurou ela. — Exceto que não tenho televisão.

— Silêncio — recomendou-lhe a voz.

Como se o solteiro daquela noite não fosse suspeitar que alguém estivesse dentro do falso bolo de papelão de três andares. Só se fosse muito tolo. Ela não teve tempo de ponderar sobre tal pensamento quando a caixa começou a rolar.

— Ei, devagar — gritou Hinata quando uma tábua bateu no seu quadril. O bolo parou com um solavanco. Sua cabeça bateu contra o lado do sufocante artefato de papelão. Ela passou a mão na testa para massageá-la.

— Desculpe-me pela parada abrupta — declarou a voz. — Baterei no bolo três vezes. Será a dica para você pular fora.

Dentro do exíguo espaço do interior do falso bolo, ela ouviu portas se abrirem, seguidas por aplausos vigorosos. Ela não havia feito cálculos matemáticos. Dallas, Texas, adicionado à festa de despedida de solteiro e álcool, significava problemas pela frente. Talvez devesse ter considerado aquele trabalho mais cuidadosamente.

O dinheiro a receber pelo serviço extra parecia tão bom que ela não pensara em nada mais. Não que pudesse voltar atrás. Contas tinham que ser pagas.

_Toe... Toe... Toe..._

Não havia tempo para se preocupar agora. Hinata empurrou a tampa do megabolo.

Nada aconteceu.

— Você deve sair agora — a voz sussurrou com urgência.

— Não posso — replicou ela.

— Então, Suigetsu, você a amedrontou? — gritou alguém. Hinata cerrou os dentes e empurrou com toda sua força. A tampa saltou e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Que maravilha poder respirar novamente!

— Da maneira que Suigetsu gosta de doce, talvez ele a conserve para si mesmo — alguém falou. Uma risada geral ecoou pela sala.

Talvez ficar dentro do bolo não fosse tão má idéia, agora que podia respirar.

— O que há de errado?

O pobre rapaz parecia frenético. De qualquer modo, ela duvidava que Naruto quereria pagá-la para ficar dentro do bolo. Hinata tentou ficar de pé, mas suas pernas não cooperaram.

— Minhas pernas estão dormentes. Não consigo me mexer.

Mãos a seguraram e puseram-na de pé. Um trilhão de agulhas alfinetavam suas pernas. Ela as esfregou enquanto o olhar varreu a sala precariamente iluminada.

Havia talvez vinte pequenas mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas. Ela calculou duas dezenas de homens, os olhares fixados nela. Tranquilizou-se quando viu duas garçonetes movendo-se entre as mesas.

— Sorria.

Em vez de sorrir, fixou o olhar nos olhos de um deus louro. Se um homem pudesse ser descrito como bonito, ele era a própria imagem desse homem. Parecia ter vinte e dois anos, pelo menos quatro anos mais novo do que ela.

Automaticamente, Hinata baixou os olhos para depois focalizá-los em volta da sala cheia. Quase deixou de vê-lo. Sua visão mudou para uma das colunas existentes na sala e para a pessoa encostada nela.

Se o louro a seu lado pudesse ser chamado de luminoso, aquele outro sujeito poderia ser chamado de obscuro. Ele a fazia lembrar-se de uma nuvem carregada de eletricidade prestes a produzir um relâmpago ou trovão. Hinata tinha a impressão que ele a mirava com intensidade. A expressão do rosto era de enfado e mau humor.

Se ele não queria estar numa despedida de solteiro, por que viera?

Ela tremeu. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhum calor. O homem sombrio lhe deu um certo nervosismo. Estampando um vasto sorriso na face, ela voltou a atenção para a pequena multidão ali em frente, fazendo algazarra.

— Então quem é o sujeito de sorte?—perguntou ela com voz clara.

— Não sei se ele tem sorte, mas o homem que vai se casar está ali.

Hinata olhou para o lugar que ele apontara. Óculos com armação de tartaruga e um sorriso bobo. Nada de espetacular, mas alguém encontrara boas qualidades nele, uma vez que estava casando-se. Se ao menos não estivesse sentado tão perto do "homem sombrio". Alguma coisa naquele sujeito a incomodava.

Ela reprimiu o sentimento. Com um elaborado gingar dos quadris, saracoteou pela sala, a fim de ficar na frente do indivíduo que eles haviam apontado e iniciou sua dança rotineira. Risadas encheram a sala. Mortificada, imaginou se poderia engatinhar até uma das mesas e esconder-se por baixo da toalha branca. Um pensamento tentador, só que o deus louro já estava apressando-se em sua direção.

— Não ele — disse o louro com um toque de exasperação. — Ele — continuou, apontando agora em direção ao "homem sombrio".

— Você só pode estar brincando — pensou ela em voz alta.

O homem obscuro veio em sua direção com o cenho cerrado.

Quem em seu juízo perfeito se casaria com um sujeito com expressão tão severa? Ele parecia estar num velório e não na sua festa de despedida de solteiro.

Uma mão no meio das costas de Hinata empurrou-a, até que ela ficou na frente dele. Um calafrio de apreensão a dominou quando fitou os seus olhos ônix. Mais pareciam duas lâminas de aço, prontas para feri-la. Ela deveria ter pedido mais dinheiro a Juugo pelo serviço.

Sentindo um aperto na garganta, engoliu a seco. Nem sequer um esboço de um sorriso na face do homem.

Vagarosamente, ele a mediu de cima a baixo. Hinata sentiu sua pele ficar quente, depois fria. Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se cruzaram. Ela já vira aquela espécie de olhar antes.

Ela crescera em Marlow. Como a maioria das cidades interioranas, havia "panelinhas formadas". Cada um tinha seu próprio grupo. Exceto Hinata.

Sua avó a criara, e o cheque de Seguro Social que recebia mal dava para as despesas da casa e educação da neta. Mas a velha senhora lhe dera muito mais do que o dinheiro podia comprar: muito amor e um forte orgulho irlandês.

Hinata nunca tolerara qualquer tipo de zombaria na ocasião e não era agora que iria tolerar. Olhou-o com silencioso desafio. Tinha um trabalho a fazer. Com um leve movimento da cabeça, atirou seus cabelos negro-azulados para trás. Uma sobrancelha grossa ergueu-se como se ela tivesse ousado evocar uma outra emoção nele, além de enfado. Erguendo as mãos acima da cabeça, ela começou o ritual da dança. A sala ficou silenciosa, exceto pelo som ritmado das castanholas.

Lentamente, ela começou a mover-se, os quadris ondulando para um lado, enquanto a parte superior do corpo movia-se para a direção oposta. Braços esticavam-se para o lado, sempre batendo as castanholas, hipnotizando.

Alguém ligou o toca-fitas que Juugo providenciara. Música erótica encheu a sala. Fechando os olhos, Hinata deixou a música dominá-la como uma chuva leve num dia de primavera. Tornou-se uma parte da música, não mais consciente do homem.

Cada vez mais rápido, o compasso ficou alucinante e ela o acompanhou freneticamente. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam de forma sensual, e quando este curvava, chegavam a tocar seus quadris como a carícia de um amante.

Pés descalços rodopiavam pelo exíguo espaço no meio da sala. Seus lábios entreabriram-se com sensualidade. Hinata despejou todas as emoções nos movimentos rítmicos, e quando a música parou, caiu no chão, o peito arfando pelo esforço.

Primeiro o silêncio, depois o aplauso atroador.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do homem que iria se casar. Suor gotejava na testa dele, mas, em vez de triunfo, ela sentiu uma pontada de medo. Os olhos negros refletiam um desejo escaldante. Isso fez a pulsação dela acelerar-se. Sua única vontade era correr dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Em vez disso, virou-se de costas para ele, pegando o drinque que alguém lhe pusera nas mãos. A boca de repente estava seca e ela procurava restabelecer a respiração.

Sorveu um gole do líquido. Chá gelado. Exatamente o que precisava. Bebeu todo o copo e outro apareceu magicamente.

Depois de quatro copos, não mais deu importância ao que aquele homem obscuro pensasse dela. Na verdade, a sensação de formigamento que sentira quando os olhos de ambos se cruzaram fora provavelmente por causa do ar frio que envolveu sua pele depois que terminou a dança rotineira.

Ela olhou da mesa para o louro. Que belo jovem. Tão diferente do "homem sombrio". Hinata imaginava que ele não sabia sorrir. Estendeu a mão para pegar o copo com chá, mas a mão resvalou. Então deu uma risadinha, sem graça.

— Que espécie de chá é este, afinal de contas?

Sua língua estava tão grossa que quase não podia falar, e o teto da sala girava.

O louro sorriu e entregou-lhe outro copo cheio.

— Chá Long Island — gritou ele através do som da música alta. Engraçado, ela nunca ouvira falar na marca.

Hinata tomou outro gole e depois olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho quando não viu seu adversário, não que se importasse se ele já houvesse ido embora. Todavia, não pôde evitar se perguntar por que se sentia um pouco desapontada quando não o viu.

— Parece que o sujeito que vai se casar saiu cedo, de modo a estar pronto para o grande dia amanhã — disse ela. O louro lhe contara anteriormente que o casamento seria no próximo dia. — Acho que é hora de eu partir, também.

Os outros homens haviam se dispersado nos seus próprios pequenos grupos, todos a ignorando, enquanto o louro parecia monopolizá-la. Aquela era a despedida de solteiro mais misteriosa e esquisita em que ela já estivera. Pensando melhor, era a única.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera bebericando o chá. A sala começou a girar violentamente. Então voltou a sentar-se.

— Você está bem?

— Sinto-me meio estranha. Completamente tonta.

O louro lindo chegou e ficou na sua frente, a expressão preocupa da. Ela piscou duas vezes e depois esfregou os olhos, que estavam embaçados.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — ofereceu ele.

Pegando sua mão, Hinata levantou-se. As pernas bambeavam.

— Acho que é melhor levá-la de carro para casa.

— Isso não é uma má ideia. — Ela não podia imaginar por que se sentia daquele jeito. Somente bebera chá gelado. Será que pegara uma gripe?

Colocando o braço em sua volta, ele a conduziu para a porta.

— Não me sinto bem — murmurou ela.

— Cuidarei de você — disse o louro que se apresentou como Naruto. Ela sorriu, deixando-o carregá-la para fora, em direção ao carro. Por alguma razão, seus pés não queriam cooperar.

A corrida de carro não era longa, apenas alguns minutos, o que pareceu um pouco estranho, uma vez que ela levara tanto tempo para chegar à festa quando viera. Não que estivesse preocupada. O louro fora gentil e educado demais para ser um perigo iminente.

Ele até mesmo a ajudou a caminhar até a porta do apartamento. Hinata não podia recordar-se que sua casa tivesse elevador.

Tantas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo naquela noite. Um solteiro que não parecia prestes a casar-se. A sensação que ela tivera quando olhara nos olhos dele.

Sua atenção voltou ao presente no momento que o louro encostou-a contra a parede. Sorrindo, ela correu uma mão sobre o papel de parede.

— Olhe, eles mudaram a cor — comentou ela, sentindo-se escorregar para os lados, mas ele a segurou. — Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada.

— Hora de ir para a cama.

Sim, era uma boa idéia, pensou ela quando ele a conduziu em direção ao quarto. Seus olhos estreitaram-se quando tentou focalizá-los no ambiente. Podia jurar que seu quarto era em outra direção.

Ele empurrou a porta com os pés para abri-la.

— Cuidado com a cadeira—disse ela quando eles entraram. Então riu. Não havia cadeira alguma. Mas quem se importava? Nada parecia importar agora. E claro, se ele acendesse a luz, ela provavelmente poderia ver. O quarto estava tão escuro que Hinata quase não podia achar a cama, e quando a distinguiu vagamente, esta oscilava como se boiasse na água.

Mãos fortes ajudaram-na a sentar-se na cama. Presilhas e botões foram desabotoados e a fantasia magicamente desapareceu.

Ela ouviu uma respiração forte perto da orelha, mas o som não foi reconhecido pelo seu cérebro confuso.

— Ele pode não me agradecer amanhã, e você provavelmente jamais me perdoará, mas não posso deixá-lo cometer o maior erro da sua vida. Algumas vezes, o irmãozinho aqui tem que resolver as coisas com as próprias mãos.

Hinata não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que o homem estava falando e realmente não se importava. Sua cabeça caiu sobre o travesseiro. Instantaneamente, os olhos se fecharam. Ela aconchegou-se debaixo das cobertas enquanto a porta foi cerrada.

Em algum momento durante a noite, o lençol desapareceu.

Embriagada, completamente grogue, ela virou-se, o corpo avançando devagar em direção ao calor que irradiava do outro lado da cama, só parando quando o calor a envolveu, aquecendo, não só seu corpo, mas sua alma também.

Sonhos sensuais se seguiram. Um depois do outro. Em vez do louro bonito, o homem moreno e obscuro invadiu seu mundo, o corpo grande acoplando o seu. Mãos procurando e acariciando. Corpos suados movimentando-se para encontrar desempenho erótico. E quando seu clímax chegou, Hinata soube que nunca experimentara nada de tamanha magnitude antes.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata acordou com uma deliciosa sensação invadindo todo seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, mas o brilhante raio de sol imiscuindo-se através da janela fez sua cabeça girar. Ela rapidamente fechou os olhos para afastar os raios injuriosos, enquanto o sentimento eufórico de apenas um minuto atrás desaparecia.

Meu Deus, sentia-se como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trator. O que acontecera na noite anterior? As peças de um xadrez começaram a se formar na sua mente. O louro continuara a lhe dar chá, insistindo que aquilo a faria sentir-se melhor. Uma suspeita começou a se delinear. Ótimo! Ela caíra no mais velho truque do mundo. Fora uma tola. Imperdoavelmente tola.

Calor irradiava-se por todo seu corpo, enquanto mais memórias dos sonhos eróticos que tivera durante a noite invadiam-lhe o cérebro.

Mas o louro... não, é claro que não. Era educado demais.

Um gemido masculino, seguido por um movimento no outro lado da cama, a fez voltar-se, ofegante. Eu o matarei, pensou encolerizada quando ficou cara a cara com olhos negros.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu simplesmente não resisti a essa história! É uma supercomédia! Muito gostosa de ler e bem curtinha também. Espero que gostem. Postarei conforme as reviews, para não pesar muito para mim mesma. :)<p>

Quem quiser conhecer uma de minha autoria, recomendo **Senhora Fada**, que está lá no meu perfil.

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Por um momento, Hinata não conseguia falar. Então, de repente, explodiu como um vulcão em erupção:

— O que você está fazendo na minha cama?

A voz dele, rouca pelo sono, saiu preguiçosa:

— Eu é que pergunto, o que você está fazendo na _minha _cama?

— Sua cama! Quero que você saiba...

Hinata parou quando seu olhar percorreu o ambiente do quarto. Era escuro, com mobília pesada, em vez das peças avulsas mal combinadas que estavam no seu próprio quarto. Cortinas verde-musgo cobriam as janelas, em vez das de renda que ela arrematara numa liquidação.

Aquele não era seu quarto, aquela não era sua cama e... Ela olhou para o homem a seu lado na cama. Então puxou as cobertas para proteger o corpo.

— Se você acha...

Antes que Hinata pudesse terminar, a porta do quarto abriu-se. Ela ficou boquiaberta quando uma ruiva alta, elegantemente vestida, irrompeu no quarto.

— Karin! — disse o homem a seu lado.

-— Bem, pelo menos você se recorda do meu nome. Aparentemente, esqueceu-se de que hoje é o dia de nosso casamento.

O olhar dela percorreu com insolência a figura de Hinata, mas imediatamente descartou-a, como se ela fosse insignificante. Hinata sentou-se na cama, tendo o cuidado de manter o lençol apertado junto ao peito. Conhecia bem o tipo de Karin. Unhas feitas e pintadas, cabelos meticulosamente penteados, roupa de grife, maquiagem exagerada e meias de seda cobrindo as pernas esbeltas e bem delineadas.

Hinata a detestou. _Mulherzinha artificial e vulgar._

Karin tinha uma expressão exasperada na face.

— Suponho que posso lhe perdoar por esta pequena indiscrição, Sasuke. Afinal, não estamos casados ainda, e tudo indica que você jamais verá esta... esta mulher outra vez. Pois, claro, ela não é de nossa classe social.

Que ousadia!, pensou Hinata, fuzilando a outra mulher com os olhos. Aquela bruxa refinada certamente merecia uma lição. Hinata não era do tipo de mulher que levava desaforo para casa.

— Mas, Sasuke, querido — murmurou Hinata com doçura, virando-se para ele. A face de Sasuke tinha uma expressão de total espanto —, você prometeu que continuaríamos nos vendo, mesmo depois que estiver casado. Lembra-se? Você disse que sua futura esposa era tão fria que podia fazer o deserto do Saara congelar e que paixão era uma palavra que ela nunca ouvira.

— Não sei o que você está tentando fazer... — começou ele. Karin o interrompeu.

— Bem, se é assim que você se sente em relação a mim, pode esquecer o casamento e ficar na cama com sua... amante.

Girando nos saltos altíssimos, ela saiu pela porta como um vendaval.

— Karin!

Sasuke começou a levantar-se, puxando o lençol com ele, deixando Hinata completamente descoberta. Ela puxou o lençol de volta para si.

— Dê-me o lençol — ordenou ele por entre os dentes. Ela meneou a cabeça.

Ele puxou-o com força.

Ela puxou com mais força ainda, sempre tentando cobrir os seios.

— De modo algum, seu _grosso _— disse ela.

— Se bem me lembro, você não foi assim tão recatada a noite passada — declarou ele com sarcasmo.

— Como você se atreve?

Ele avançou para ela, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

O homem tinha o rosto mais sexy que ela jamais vira, mesmo tão zangado quanto parecia estar no momento.

— Quem você pensa que é? — perguntou ele. — Não devia ter mentido para Karin, fazendo-a pensar que somos amantes. Agora, quero algumas respostas, rapidamente.

Ela perguntou-se se ele sabia que formava uma leve covinha no queixo quando ficava bravo.

— Bem? Estou esperando.

— Ela me deixou louca, fora de mim — respondeu Hinata, dando de ombros e então teve que agarrar o lençol que caíra.

— Ela a deixou louca? — As palavras seguintes foram surpreendentemente calmas: — Vamos ser honestos. Você pavoneou seu corpo diante de mim. Então meteu-se na minha cama. Minha noiva entra e a vê aqui, a meu lado, despida sob o lençol, e você diz que arruinou minha vida porque ela a deixou louca?

— Eu não fiz isso!

Os punhos dele se contraíram.

— Qual parte você não fez?

Hinata desviou os olhos dele, de repente temerosa que fora longe demais. Afinal, encontrava-se na cama com um total estranho, sem roupa alguma, e sem modo de defender-se.

— Eu não me pavoneei — começou ela, devagar. — E não sei como vim parar na sua cama. A última coisa que me lembro é do homem com cabelos louros que estava levando-me para casa. — Sabendo que, em parte, errara, acrescentou: — Certo, insinuei para sua noiva que tínhamos um caso, o que é uma mentira, mas a culpa não foi toda minha. Ela me deixou louca e eu...

— Naruto.

— Quem?

Ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, fechando os olhos, o cenho franzido pela concentração. Momentos depois, falou:

— Meu irmão caçula. Ele nunca quis que esse casamento acontecesse.

Ele abriu os olhos e ela desejou que ele não a olhasse daquele jeito, com olhos tão profundos e penetrantes.

— Quanto ele lhe pagou?

Por que deveria ele preocupar-se com quanto Suigetsu lhe pagara?

— Cem dólares — respondeu ela, confusa.

— E cem dólares vale arruinar duas vidas? Você poderia ter vindo a mim e contar-me sobre a proposta de Naruto. Eu lhe teria pagado o dobro para ficar longe da minha vida.

— Mas... Eu estava falando sobre meu serviço de sair do bolo, não sobre ir para sua cama. Com isso, não tenho nada a ver. Fui usada, tanto quanto você.

Ela fora um bode expiatório numa disputa familiar. Bem, estava pronta para pôr um fim no jogo. Olhando-o, notou que ele ainda parecia cético.

— Acredite no que quiser, mas acho que já tive muito de sua família por hoje. E hora de eu ir para casa, onde ainda há algum indício de sanidade.

Quanto mais rápido estivesse fora da vida dele, melhor.

— A propósito — começou ele, parecendo relaxado, ali encostado contra a cabeceira da cama —, quem disse que você tem que ficar? Até parece que a estou forçando.

Hinata estreitou os olhos. Havia alguma coisa nele. Algo que ela estava prestes a descobrir, algo tão palpável que quase poderia tocar. Então, outra vez, poderia estar imaginando coisas. E por que não de veria? Não era todos os dias que acordava na cama com um estranho.

Ela puxou o lençol, cobrindo-se mais ainda.

— Se você me der a coberta, irei embora — murmurou, empertigada.

— De jeito algum.

A cabeça de Hinata ergueu-se com altivez. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele estava começando a divertir-se.

— Bem, nós não podemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

— Por que não? Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Certamente, não vou me casar mais.

Uma onda de culpa a assolou. Sem querer, arruinara o dia do casamento dele, tanto quanto seu irmão, Naruto.

— Talvez você possa ligar para sua noiva. — Hinata, na verdade, detestava a ideia. — Direi a ela que menti.

— Você não conhece Karin. Ela ficará deprimida por pelo menos um mês. Se falar com ela, somente fará as coisas piorarem — disse ele, meneando a cabeça. Então, de súbito, a encarou. — Feche os olhos.

Ela o fitou, desconfiada.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou enfeitiçá-la. Pensei em levantar-me. A menos, é claro, que você prefira que eu não me levante.

Ele inclinou-se em sua direção.

Hinata rapidamente fechou os olhos. Podia jurar que ouviu uma risada, mas outros sons capturaram sua atenção. O farfalhar do lençol, o quase silencioso ruído de passos através do assoalho de madeira.

Sua boca de repente ficou seca.

O que eles teriam feito na noite anterior para que ela imaginasse tão bem o corpo dele nu?

Não, não podia pensar daquela maneira. Nada acontecera. Não podia ter acontecido. Aquele homem era um estranho.

— Eu disse que você pode abrir os olhos agora.

Hinata saltou ao som da voz masculina e abriu os olhos. Ele estava usando um roupão de tecido felpudo até os joelhos. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio, e então, silenciosamente, puniu-se. O que esperava? Que ele ainda estaria nu? Engraçado, mas assim que pensou nisso, uma deliciosa excitação percorreu sua espinha.

— Eu a deixarei vestir-se e então a levarei para casa de carro.

— Não será necessário — replicou ela. Quanto mais cedo desa parecesse dali, melhor se sentiria. — Eu chamarei um táxi.

— Mas eu insisto. E o mínimo que posso fazer, já que, como você disse, é tão inocente no esquema de Naruto quanto eu.

Hinata não estava certa de que ele estava sendo sincero. Podia pôr toda a culpa nela, se quisesse.

Contanto que ela não tivesse que vê-lo novamente.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás dele, ela atirou o lençol para o lado e ficou de pé. Uma rápida pesquisa no quarto e descobriu que estava sem roupa alguma para vestir. Nem mesmo a ridícula fantasia que usara na noite anterior. Puxando o lençol da cama, enrolou-se nele num estilo sarongue, atirando a ponta final sobre o ombro nu.

Ela foi então até a cozinha. Sasuke estava de costas, as palmas espalhadas sobre o balcão, enquanto permanecia perto da cafeteira. Percebendo sua presença, ele virou-se com a indefectível sobrancelha grossa alçada em aspecto interrogativo.

Meu Deus, para que toda aquela altivez? Ele seria tão mais bonito se não tivesse aquela aparência arrogante.

Ela pigarreou.

— Parece que não tenho nenhuma roupa no momento.

Hinata enrubesceu. Se alguma vez encontrasse o irmão dele, o tal de Naruto, ficaria tentada a cometer um crime. Estava certa de que ele era o culpado que levara suas roupas.

Os lábios de Sasuke comprimiram-se, mas ele não disse uma palavra quando passou por ela em direção ao quarto de dormir. Agarrando o lençol enrolado no corpo, ela o seguiu, tentando acompanhar os longos passos.

Sasuke abriu a porta do _closet _e, empurrando cabides para o lado, puxou um vestido de mulher.

— Isto é o melhor que posso fazer. A menos que você prefira ir a uma loja, comprar alguma coisa.

Hinata observou o vestido azul-marinho que ele lhe estendia e olhou-o com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

— Por Deus, garota, não sou um travesti, se é o que está pensando. Este vestido pertence à Karin.

O pensamento não tinha sequer entrado na sua mente, mas ela não ficaria surpresa por nada que aquela família fizesse.

— Se você não quiser usá-lo, apenas diga não, mas pare de me olhar como se eu fosse uma espécie de monstro pré-histórico que engole donzelas.

— Pode ficar descansado que nunca tive medo de monstros — disse ela, tomando o vestido das mãos dele. — Isso ajudará muito. Você se importa se eu usar seu chuveiro?

— Fique à vontade.

Depois que ele deixou o quarto, Hinata foi para a única outra porta, imaginando que seria o banheiro. Abrindo-a, parou, espantada. Dentro do banheiro amarelo e branco, estava a maior banheira que ela já vira. Era do tamanho de uma pequena piscina.

Na ponta dos pés, entrou na banheira e deitando-se, deliciou-se com a água tépida. Há quanto tempo não se ensaboava numa banheira de água quente? Seu minúsculo apartamento tinha somente um chuveiro. Na maioria das vezes, a água era quase fria. Sorrindo, afundou-se na banheira e ligou as saídas de água à toda velocidade.

Sasuke perguntou-se por que ela estava demorando tanto dentro do banheiro. Consultou o relógio outra vez. Quase uma hora se passara desde que deixara o quarto. Naquele passo, não chegaria no escritório antes da hora do almoço.

Uma risada amarga escapou de seus lábios. Já avisara sua equipe de funcionários que não retornaria até o fim da semana. Programara-se para sua lua-de-mel com Karin.

Eles deveriam se casar naquela tarde e seguirem para as Bahamas na manhã seguinte. Na quinta-feira à noite, deveriam voltar para que ele não perdesse uma reunião importante na sexta, e Karin pudesse comparecer ao leilão de caridade de seu clube. Tudo fora planejado em detalhes.

Mas o destino, poderoso senhor de suas vidas, mudara tudo, com uma ajuda de Naruto, naturalmente.

Ele suspirou. Que coisa, sua vida inteira fora arranjada e Naruto conseguira arruiná-la completamente. E o que fazer se seu irmãozinho intrometido pensava que o casamento era mais uma fusão de negócios do que um matrimônio? Esta era a escolha dele e de Karin.

Naruto não se lembrava de a mãe deles haver definhado, depois que o pai falecera, não vira a tristeza e dor que ela sofrera. Sasuke lembrava-se daquilo tudo e jurou que ninguém jamais teria controle sobre suas emoções.

Sasuke bebeu o resto do café, sorrindo. Talvez tudo não estivesse perdido ainda. Karin poderia ser razoável... algumas vezes. Ele franziu o cenho. Se a situação não fosse tão séria, poderia rir. Passara a noite com outra mulher, e se a memória lhe ajudasse, a conhecera muito intimamente, embora nem sequer lembrasse o seu nome.

Não que isso lhe importasse. Uma vez que a deixasse em casa, talvez pudesse acertar as coisas com Karin. E quanto mais cedo, melhor. Sasuke caminhou em direção ao quarto. Justamente quando chegou à porta, ela abriu-se. Ele perdeu o fôlego.

O vestido azul-marinho era muito comprido e ficara bastante justo, delineando todas as deliciosas curvas da mulher ali na sua frente. Não só as curvas, mas todos os lugares certos. Em Karin, o vestido parecera chique. Naquela moça, era incrivelmente sexy. Sasuke engoliu a seco.

— Eu vim ver se você estava pronta.

— Desculpe-me por demorar tanto. Não pude resistir à sua banheira.

Uma imagem imediatamente formou-se na mente de Sasuke. Ela, deitada de costas, a água deslizando sobre os vastos seios. Bolhas de sabão aderindo ao corpo nu. As palmas de sua mão começaram a transpirar quando uma imagem de como seria o corpo dela, molhado sobre ele, lhe veio à mente.

Estranho, pensou. Seu próprio corpo estava reagindo como uma fogueira ardente. A mulher deveria ser alguma espécie de feiticeira, espargindo seu feitiço sobre homens desprevenidos.

Ele pigarreou.

— Pessoalmente, prefiro uma boa ducha. Menos desperdício de tempo—Ele passou por ela. — Se me der alguns minutos, eu a levarei para casa. — Sem esperar resposta, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Levá-la para casa. Pois sim. Ela não precisava dele para nada.

Sr... Ela foi até a mesa mais próxima, pegou um envelope e olhou para quem estava endereçado.

Parecia que o sr. Sasuke Uchiha possuía sua própria agência de publicidade.

Ela ergueu o nariz no ar, numa pose altaneira e fez um beicinho em direção da porta do quarto onde ele estava.

— Você não vai me jogar na soleira da minha porta como um lixo de ontem. Posso muito bem ir sozinha, muito obrigada.

Ela deu um rápido telefonema e depois dirigiu-se para a porta, e para fora da vida de Sasuke, para sempre.

* * *

><p>Hinata pegou um copo de água para tomar um comprimido anti-gripal na minúscula cozinha de seu apartamento.<p>

Será que não conseguiria nunca mais se livrar daquela bendita gripe?

Nas primeiras duas semanas, não se preocupara muito, mas outra semana se passara. E mais outra.

Aquilo era tudo por culpa de Suigetsu. Quando ele a pagara no dia seguinte da despedida de solteiro, estava tossindo e fungando. Não somente o trabalho fora um desastre, como agora ela tinha a gripe para recordá-la de tudo que queria esquecer.

Suas pernas tremiam quando ficava de pé. Precisava ficar deitada e tomar muita vitamina C, era dito popular. Na verdade, precisava se cuidar.

Olhou para seu alvo, o sofá da sala. Amparando-se na parede, dirigiu-se até lá. Apenas alguns passos e poderia descansar.

A campainha da porta tocou e ela sentiu um aperto no estômago.

Companhia hoje não, pensou.

Se não atendesse, talvez a pessoa desistisse.

A campainha voltou a tocar, agora com mais insistência.

Com um suspiro de desgosto, ela se dirigiu à porta. Suor gotejava de sua testa. A cabeça latejava.

Se a pessoa do outro lado da porta soubesse o quanto ela estava perto de um desmaio, com certeza desistiria e a deixaria em paz.

No momento que Hinata pôs a mão na maçaneta, a campainha tocou de novo. Ela abriu a porta querendo que a visita inesperada visse seu estado lastimável e se sentisse culpada por perturbá-la.

— Puxa, Hina, pensei que você não fosse abrir — disse Ino, entrando sem ser convidada. — Achei que ficaria feliz em ver sua melhor amiga, uma vez que estive fora por um mês.

Ela pegou uma caixa de biscoitos na mesa de centro de Hinata e abriu a tampa.

Hinata teve tempo somente de olhar a caixa e o cheiro da geléia de morango do recheio a nauseou.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Ela cobriu a boca com a mão e correu para o banheiro.

Quando Hinata acabou de vomitar, Ino estendeu-lhe uma toalha e ajudou-a a voltar para o sofá. Felizmente, a amiga removera os biscoitos da sua vista.

— Meu Deus, querida, você está realmente doente.

— Não estou brincando — murmurou Hinata, tampando os olhos com a toalha.

— Você já foi ao médico?

— Não, não tenho condições de pagar um.

— Há quanto tempo está assim?

Hinata realmente gostava da amiga, mas gostaria que ela parasse de fazer tantas perguntas. Tudo que queria era ficar deitada ali e sofrer em paz. Sabia que isso não aconteceria. Ino era uma tagarela nata e, apesar de não ser muito mais velha, às vezes, agia como sua mãe. Não seria do estilo de Ino deixá-la sofrer sem obter algumas respostas.

— Não me recordo exatamente. Talvez um mês.

— Humm.

Hinata levantou um canto da toalha.

— O que isso pode significar?

— Não estou certa. Conte-me seus sintomas.

— Tudo me dá enjôo. Só de pensar em comida, meu estômago dá uma reviravolta.

— Febre? Tosse? Congestão?

Hinata meneou a cabeça, mas parou quando o movimento revirou seu estômago novamente.

— Você foi cuidadosa?

Agora, aquela era uma pergunta tola.

— Suponho que não, caso contrário, como eu ia pegar esse vírus?

Ino riu.

— Não querida, não foi o que perguntei. Eu disse se foi cuidadosa com um homem.

— Oh, não! Não, não, mil vezes não. Não posso estar grávida. Nós... ele... eu...

— Acalme-se. Isso não pode ser tão mau — disse a amiga. — Quando você ficou menstruada pela última vez?

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Hinata. Ela fungou. Outro sinal de mudança de hormônios, porque há anos não chorava.

Não precisava fazer as contas, pois se lembrava muito bem que menstruara duas semanas antes da festa de solteiro e então, não mais. Como podia ter sido tão tola para não adivinhar? Talvez porque se convencera de que nada realmente acontecera naquela noite fatídica. Quantas vezes dissera a si mesma que tudo aquilo fora um sonho?

Ino ficou séria.

— Você quer o bebê?

Levou um minuto para as palavras da amiga atingirem seu cérebro. Alguns instantes no consultório médico e seu problema podia ser resolvido. Uma mão protetora descansou sobre o estômago.

— Sim — foi a resposta.

— Tudo bem. Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Conte ao pai. Talvez ele ajudará.

— Ele nem sequer sabe meu nome — sussurrou ela.

— Bem, talvez seja hora de saber.

Hinata lembrou-se dos olhos negros. Tão escuros como uma "nuvem carregada". Não era provável que ele quisesse ajudá-la, principalmente depois de que ela ter sido o instrumento que arruinou seu casamento. Por que tudo tinha que acontecer a ela?

— Não é justo — resmungou Hinata. — Tudo que deixei para ele foi Um anel na banheira.

* * *

><p>— Tenten, quero que aquelas cartas sejam postadas hoje, sem falta — disse Sasuke, vasculhando uma pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa.<p>

— Sim, sr. Uchiha.

— Programe um almoço com Uzumaki Jiraya***** no dia quatorze. E lembre-se, não agende nenhum compromisso para os próximos dias. Nada me fará perder este casamento.

— Sim, senhor, e suas passagens para Bahamas chegaram mais cedo. Tenho certeza de que você e a srta. Karin se divertirão bastante.

Ele pegou uma pilha de folhas de papel e começou a rascunhar, efetivamente dispensando a secretária.

Sasuke empurrou os papéis para o lado e reclinou-se na sua cadeira de couro preto. Deu um sorriso de satisfação. Uzumaki Jiraya. Sua firma de publicidade correra atrás daquela conta por anos. E claro, Sasuke tinha que dar a maior parte do crédito à Karin. Fora ela quem persuadira Jiraya a entregar a conta à firma de Sasuke. E então de novo, fora Sasuke quem finalmente fizera Karin entender que tinha sido Naruto quem armara toda aquela confusão.

Naruto confessara o esquema inteiro. Reunir o irmão com a dançarina do bolo, e então fazer Karin chegar na manhã seguinte.

Sasuke levara dois meses para convencer Karin de que o casamento deles seria muito lucrativo. E agora, dentro de três dias, estariam casados. Tudo estava funcionando às mil maravilhas.

Exceto pelo contínuo sentimento de culpa que não o deixava em paz. Sabia que não era culpa sua o fato de a moça terminar na sua cama. Naruto teve que assumir a culpa por aquilo.

Entretanto, amolava-o nem mesmo saber o nome dela. Além do fato de que não fora capaz de tirá-la do pensamento. Seria mais fácil se não tivesse aqueles benditos sonhos quase todas as noites.

Sonhos eróticos, cheios de paixão. Corpos nus, suados, entrelaçados. Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Então o telefone tocou, interrompendo-lhe o pensamento de uma noite sensual passada com uma total estranha. Noite que nunca seria repetida.

— Sim? — respondeu ele.

— Sr. Uchiha, há uma mulher aqui querendo vê-lo, chamada Hyuuga Hinata.

— Não conheço nenhuma Hyuuga Hinata. Agende uma visita.

— Sim, senhor.

Sasuke recostou-se novamente na cadeira, os pensamentos voltando para a brincadeira de mau gosto de Naruto. Ele tiraria aquela mulher da cabeça. Ele e Karin teriam um casamento perfeito, não lhe dando razão para pensar mais na garota da despedida de solteiro.

O telefone tocou de novo.

— Sim, Tenten, o que é agora? — respondeu ele, exasperado.

— Sinto muito, mas a jovem diz que é extremamente importante falar com você.

Ele franziu o cenho. Geralmente, Tenten era muito eficiente como secretária.

— Diga-lhe para marcar uma hora.

— Bem, eu já disse isso.

— E?

— A jovem insiste que não sairá daqui até que tenha a chance de falar com você, e que se tiver que acampar na saleta de recepção, acampará.

Sasuke não se lembrava de ver Tenten tão nervosa e atrapalhada, e tinha que admitir que estava curioso para descobrir o que podia ser tão importante para alguém ameaçar passar a noite na sala de recepção.

— Tudo bem. Mande-a entrar.

* * *

><p>Hinata umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua. Agora que o momento chegara, não estava certa se podia levar em frente sua decisão.<p>

Não, não ficaria nervosa. Outro mês se passara. Se esperasse por mais tempo, não haveria razão para explicar seu dilema.

Pelo menos, vira a correspondência do homem antes de deixar o apartamento e lembrou-se onde o escritório dele ficava. Não podia voltar atrás agora. Não depois do que eles tinham lhe feito.

— Senhorita, você pode entrar. O sr. Uchiha a atenderá agora — disse Tenten.

Respirando fundo, ela adentrou a "jaula do leão". A face de Sasuke expressou profunda surpresa.

— Bem, devo dizer que não esperava vê-la novamente. Ela colocou uma sacola de papelão sobre a mesa dele.

— Eu trouxe o vestido de volta — murmurou em tom desafiador.

— Você não precisava ter se incomodado. Karin jamais sentiria falta dele.

— O vestido não era meu. Tinha que devolvê-lo.

— Sim. Você é muito honesta.

Ela corou fortemente e queria disfarçar o rubor. Ele não a deixava esquecer o que ela dissera à preciosa Karin.

— Isso é tudo o que você queria?

Ela sentiu-se enrubescer ainda mais. Como poderia dizer a um estranho que estava grávida de seu filho? Ajudaria se apenas ele não fosse tão absurdamente bonito e sexy.

E aqueles sonhos que a incomodavam o tempo todo? Quantas vezes acordara pensando nas mãos másculas acariciando-a, pressionando o corpo nu contra o seu? Dois corpos fundindo-se no calor da paixão. Ela fechou os olhos, gemendo.

— Você esta doente? — perguntou ele com voz preocupada. Hinata sentou-se na cadeira oposta à dele. O estômago revolveu-se só de pensar na noite que passaram juntos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ino dissera que aquilo poderia diminuir o enjôo.

— Você está doente? — repetiu ele.

— Não — murmurou ela. — Apenas grávida.

— O que foi que você disse?

O espanto dele era notório. Hinata ergueu a cabeça. Sua face estava quase sem cor.

— Eu disse que estou grávida. Ele ficou silencioso.

Ela prendeu a respiração, lutando contra o crescente enjôo, enquanto esperava que ele falasse algo, qualquer coisa.

— A criança é minha?

— Não, fui fecundada por um alienígena — respondeu ela com sarcasmo.

— Acredito que eu tenha direito a algumas respostas. É claro que ele tinha.

— Sim, a criança é sua.

Sasuke levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala.

— Estamos no século XXI. As mulheres não ficam grávidas, a menos que queiram — Ele olhou-a diretamente. — Você nunca pensou nisso?

— Não, não pensei, todavia não era a minha intenção ser posta na sua cama, também! E desde que você declarou que estamos na idade moderna, não foi minha responsabilidade o que aconteceu.

Ela abruptamente ficou de pé com as mãos sobre os quadris. O peito arfava de raiva.

Sua raiva somente durou alguns segundos, quando o estômago começou a ficar embrulhado. Ela diminuiu o ritmo da respiração, o que não ajudou em nada.

Sasuke sequer tomou conhecimento dos sintomas dela.

— Qualquer mulher no seu juízo normal teria se preparado para a possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer, mas imagino que você nunca...

Hinata não o ouvia mais, enquanto procurava, freneticamente, uma porta que pudesse levá-la ao banheiro. Qualquer lugar que pudesse alcançar rapidamente.

A única possível solução foi a cesta de lixo que estava ao lado de seu pé. Ela curvou-se e imediatamente vomitou. Quando acabou, percebeu que ele a estava segurando pelos ombros, muito sem jeito, batendo-lhe nas costas.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela.

— Não, sou eu quem deve se desculpar. Eu não tinha o direito de esbravejar contra uma mulher no seu... estado. Você gostaria de deitar-se?

— Ficarei boa num momento. Todavia, eu gostaria de lavar a boca. - Ela não insinuou que ele a conduzisse até a porta do banheiro.

Sentiu-se como uma inválida pela maneira que ele segurou seu cotovelo. E a secretária olhava-a como se ela fosse um monstro de sete cabeças.

— Por favor, ficarei ótima tão logo lave meu rosto.

— Tem certeza?

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele pudesse entrar no banheiro com ela para certificar-se.

— Absoluta.

Uma espiada no seu reflexo no espelho quase a fez enjoar de novo.

O rosto estava pálido, a testa transpirando e a maquiagem borrada sob um dos olhos. Não era de admirar que a secretária a olhara com tanta estranheza. Provavelmente, pensara que seu chefe esmurrara a mulher louca que ameaçara acampar na sala de recepção.

Hinata encostou a cabeça no vidro frio do espelho. Gostaria que o dia tivesse terminado, ou melhor, que nunca tivesse começado. Uma lágrima correu pela sua face.

Oh, Senhor, não ficara grávida de propósito, pensou.

Claro, queria filhos algum dia. Sendo filha única, já passara muito tempo sonhando em ter uma grande família.

Seus sonhos não incluíam alguém como Uchiha Sasuke na sua vida. Sério e carrancudo não eram traços de personalidades ideais para o homem que seria o pai de seus filhos.

— Você precisa de alguma ajuda? — perguntou uma voz do outro lado da porta.

— Um minuto apenas — respondeu ela. A última coisa que precisava era Sasuke entrando ali.

Ela enxaguou a boca e lavou o rosto. Sacando uma escova da bolsa, deu um jeito nos cabelos. Terminou com um toque de batom nos lábios e uma pastilha de hortelã na boca.

Sasuke estava encostado na parede oposta quando ela saiu do banheiro.

— Temos que conversar, longe daqui. Venha, vamos dar um passeio de carro. Ar fresco lhe fará bem.

Ainda sentindo-se um pouco fraca, Hinata não teve forças para argumentar.

Eles não voltaram a conversar até que ela entrou no carro.

— O que você está planejando fazer sobre o bebê?

As palavras dele caíram como pedras de gelo batendo no fundo de um copo.

— Não quero abortar, se é o que você está perguntando.

Ela detestou continuar, mas suas próximas palavras tinham que ser ditas:

— Eu preciso de ajuda financeira. Não precisarei de muito, e lhe devolverei tudo tão logo possa voltar a trabalhar. Posso conseguir um lugar barato para morar. Quando esse enjôo passar, provavelmente poderei até mesmo trabalhar.

— Não — interrompeu ele, calmamente.

— Não? — sussurrou ela, espantada que ele pudesse ser tão insensível. O que ela faria? Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

Sua visão ficou completamente ofuscada com as próximas palavras de Sasuke.

— Nós nos casaremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki Jiraya*<strong> - Eu coloquei Uzumaki por que não me recordo do sobrenome do Jiraya.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo meninas!<p>

Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Então, capítulo movimentado esse, hein? E, como assim, casar? Sasuke é tão convencional, não acho que seja necessário. Realmente essa Hinata é bem menos tímida, mas é por que ela aprendeu a não ser ao longo dos anos, como deixou subentendido ali pra cima. Quanto ao fato do Naruto ser irmão do Sasuke, bem, a personalidade dele nada condiz com a do Itachi, então resolvi optar por isso, ele ainda terá muitas participações na fanfic.

Fico feliz que estejam gostando, amei cada uma das reviews, e resolvi que farei o mesmo esquema que costumo tratar nas minhas outras adaptações. 10 reviews = capítulo novo idependente do dia da semana e tudo o mais. Que tal?

Agora vou responder as anônimas, que as outras deixo por reply:

**Bonnie:** Yoo hime! Seja bem-vinda! Então, muito complicada essa história toda né? Boa noite cinderela não é legal e o Naruto, realmente pegou pesado. Mas como você disse, há males que vêm para bem. Então, essa fanfic não é minha, é uma adaptação, sabe? De um livro, mas eu to com uma long SasuHina de minha autoria, chama-se Senhora Fada, se quiser ir dar uma olhada por lá. :) Pode apostar na comédia, esses capítulos ainda estão comedidos, tem um que é praticamente iláário! O que achou da Hinata grávida? E essa proposta do nada do Sasuke de se casarem? Hein? Beeijos.

**Nath:** Hey flor! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, a Hina nessa fic é realmente menos tímida, mas espero que goste. Beeijos.

**Sue san:** Yo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, capítulo novo saindo do forno, espero que tenha gostado. Beeijos.

**Akasuna no Luna:** Noooossa, quantos amei's! Fico feliz que tenha gostado flor, espero que goste deste também. Beeijos.

**Gesy:** Você está falando do final né? Que ela descobre que caiu no boa noite cinderela? É que um chá não teria feito o que fez, aí ela só ligou os pontos. rs Espero que goste deste também, qualquer dúvida, só perguntar. Beeijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

- Casar? Mas eu não quero me casar com você! - Hinata esperara tudo, menos isso. A idéia era hilariante. Eles nem sequer se conheciam. Certamente, ele não estava falando sério.

Ela voltou-se para encará-lo. O queixo de Sasuke projetava uma linha determinada. Quando ele a olhou, Hinata soube que aquele era um tipo de homem que não brincava.

— É a única solução — disse ele. — Não quero meu filho crescendo com o rótulo de bastardo.

Puxa vida! O homem que ela subestimara aparentemente tinha padrões de alta moral.

Suspirando, ela começou a explicar a situação:

— Mulheres solteiras mantêm seus bebês hoje em dia, e ninguém pensa mal delas ou de seus filhos. Tudo o que estou pedindo é um pequeno empréstimo. Se você quiser, pode até mesmo redigir um contrato, eximindo-o de qualquer futura responsabilidade.

Ela sentiu-se muito orgulhosa da maneira como explicou tudo.

— Eu não me importo com o que outras mulheres solteiras fazem. - Hinata sentiu seu estado de espírito começar a cair. A maneira que planejara não estava funcionando e as próximas palavras dele confirmaram seu temor:

— Já tomei minha decisão. Nós nos casaremos essa semana.

Muito bem, então ela fora um instrumento que arruinara o futuro dele com Karin. Agora, ele pretendia arruinar-lhe a vida como vingança. Certo, ele tinha uma aparência sexy. Mas, como marido, ela tinha dúvidas. E como se eximir daquela situação desagradável? Só havia um meio: mentir.

Seus olhos se cruzaram, mas ela não conseguiu manter o olhar e dizer o que pretendia. Abaixando a cabeça, falou:

— E se o bebê não for seu? Ou talvez, eu não esteja realmente grávida.

— Você fez o teste de gravidez?

— Bem, sim. Mas não consultei o médico.

— E o teste deu positivo?

Ele certamente não estava facilitando as coisas.

— Sim, mas...

— Poderia alguém mais ser o pai da criança?

Hinata enrubesceu. Abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, naquele momento, ela soube que fora pega. Atuar nunca fora seu ponto forte.

— Isto foi o que pensei — murmurou ele com um sorriso de satisfação!

Ele achava que tinha todas as respostas. Era a hora de aprender que ela não obedecia a ordens de ninguém.

— Entretanto, isso não significa que vou casar-me com você.

— Você se casará — afirmou ele, dando a partida no carro.

— Não, não me casarei. Ele virou-se para ela.

— Você se casará comigo e essa criança terá meu nome. Quer que eu lhe diga como sei disso?

Ela achava que não, mas ele não estava lhe dando uma escolha.

— Tenho dinheiro e influências. Posso lhe dizer o primeiro nome de todos os juizes da cidade. E o nome de suas esposas. Não seria difícil convencer um deles que você não seria uma mãe capacitada. Se você quiser fazer parte da vida deste bebê depois que ele nascer, fará o que estou dizendo.

Sasuke sabia que estava sendo duro demais, mas ela tinha que ver que aquela era a única solução. O bebê era dele. Sentia isso. Não tinha culpa por ela ter acabado na sua cama, mas era, pelo menos, parcialmente culpado da gravidez.

— Bem, qual é a sua resposta? — perguntou ele.

— Tudo bem. Eu me casarei com você — respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.

— Então está combinado. Faremos o exame de sangue hoje.

— Tão rápido?

— Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Ele não podia evitar ter pena de Hinata. Eles podiam ter o bebê juntos, mas eram ainda dois estranhos.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ela.

— Por que o quê?

— Por que você se incomoda com o que acontece com o bebê? - Que espécie de homem ela pensava que ele era?

— Você não deve ter uma opinião muito elevada de mim, Hinata.

— Na verdade, não tenho opinião alguma sobre você. Apenas nunca pensei que quereria assumir a responsabilidade de um filho.

— Alguns homens podem se sentir dessa maneira. Mas eu assumo a responsabilidade do que me pertence.

Os olhos dela ficaram tristes. Ele quis puxá-la para os seus braços. Deixá-la descansar a cabeça no seu ombro, e dizer-lhe que não se preocupasse, que tudo correria da melhor maneira.

Hinata era tão bonita. A pele quase pálida a deixava muito sedutora. Ele gostaria de pôr a mão nos cachos sedosos de seus cabelos, sentir o corpo delicado contra o seu.

Meu Deus, quando seus pensamentos mudaram de direção? Sempre controlara usa vida. Nenhuma mulher, por mais sedutora que fosse, podia mudar as coisas.

— Eu não quero me casar com você.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que as palavras dela atingis sem o cérebro de Sasuke.

— E eu não quero me casar com você — replicou ele.

Por um momento, ele achou que viu um traço de dor, mas aquilo era ridículo. Por que Hinata se importaria que ele não quisesse se casar com ela?

Ele continuou:

— Ouça, o casamento somente durará até depois que o bebê nascer. Depois que um tempo apropriado passar, nós nos divorciaremos tranquilamente. Posso estabelecer um acordo de custódia que será legal para ambos.

Ela não pareceu satisfeita com o plano, mas ele não sabia o que mais fazer. Então, agarrou a direção com ambas as mãos.

— Nenhum de nós dois tem escolha. O destino estabeleceu a situação. Cabe a nós jogar. O jogo está feito.

* * *

><p>— Então ele vai ajudá-la? — perguntou Ino quando surgiu atrás de Hinata.<p>

Hinata entrou no seu apartamento e acomodou-se diretamente na poltrona azul desbotada.

— Oh, ele vai ajudar-me, sim.

— Ótimo. Está vendo? Eu disse que tudo se arranjaria.

— Sim, ótimo. Uchiha Sasuke arranjou tudo. Vamos nos casar. Parece que ele tem um peso na consciência e quer que o bebê tenha seu sobrenome.

Ino caiu no sofá com um baque duro, um olhar atônito no rosto.

— Você disse Uchiha Sasuke?

— Por quê? Você o conhece?

— Querida, ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado da cidade. Tem boa aparência, dinheiro, um dos mais velhos sobrenomes em Konoha e está... — As palavras morreram na boca dela.

— Está o quê?

— Nada, não. Esquece — respondeu Ino, brincando com a bainha de seus shorts, a face vermelha como tomate.

— Se você não me contar o que sabe, juro que jamais falarei com você novamente.

— Bem... — Ino continuou hesitando.

— Tudo. Quero saber tudo. Todos os detalhes.

Com um profundo suspiro, Ino começou:

— Meses atrás, ele estava noivo de uma _socialite _afetada, mas algo aconteceu para separá-los, e ela o dispensou no dia que iriam se casar. Saiu em todas as colunas de fofocas dos jornais. — Ela baixou o olhar. — Ele... ele deve casar-se este fim de semana com uma mulher chamada Karin ou coisa parecida.

— Oh, meu Deus, Karin — Hinata caiu para trás contra a poltrona.

— Sim, este é o nome. De acordo com os jornais, ela é um pequeno anjo da sociedade. Eu pessoalmente a acho uma rica esnobe.

Se a situação não fosse tão séria, Hinata teria rido. Não queria estar na pele de Sasuke quando contasse a Karin que não haveria casamento.

Vovó Tanashi dizia que problemas sempre seguiam algumas pessoas. Ela tinha razão. Hinata não podia recordar-se de uma vez na sua vida em que alguma coisa dera certo.

— Talvez isso não seja tão mau — falou sua amiga, trazendo a atenção de Hinata de volta ao presente. — Quero dizer, ele deve ter algumas boas qualidades, se quer dar o nome ao bebê.

— Bem, se ele tem, não notei ainda — Suas palavras denotavam desgosto. — Oh, Ino, você imagina o que vai ser viver com aquele homem?

Ino respondeu com uma expressão sonhadora:

— Acho que eu não me importaria.

— Você não está sendo de muita serventia — disse Hinata, irritada.

Ino deu de ombros.

— Não posso evitar. Não vejo nada de errado no que ele está fazendo. Talvez ele mude de idéia, uma vez que tiver tempo para pensar sobre isso.

— Duvido muito. Sasuke é o tipo de homem que tem controle sobre todas as situações. Não tenho chance de discordar. Se casamento é o que ele quer, então será casamento o que terá. Uma coisa é certa, se minha vida tem que ser rompida, a dele também será. Não estou disposta a mudar meu estilo de vida.

— De algum modo, não posso imaginar o sr. Uchiha Sasuke cabendo aqui — disse Ino, olhando em volta da minúscula sala de estar.

— Não há nada errado com o modo como vivo. Meu apartamento é confortável e aconchegante — Hinata olhou ao redor. Camisolas de renda estavam penduradas na sua mobília mal combinada. Havia livros espalhados por todos os lados. O apartamento não estava sujo, somente com lixo acumulado.

— Talvez ele agradeça uma mudança de seu mundo perfeito. - Ino deu uma risada.

— Qual é a graça? — perguntou Hinata.

— Buyo — respondeu Ino, segurando-se de tanto rir.

— Qual é o problema com ele?

Ela levantou-se e caminhou em direção a uma coruja empalhada que resgatara de um depósito de lixo e dera o nome de Buyo.

— Além de quase não ter penas, Buyo é horrendo.

— Não dê atenção a ela — disse Hinata, estendendo a mão para bater numa asa aberta da coruja. Uma pena caiu vagarosamente sobre o aparador da lareira. Ela colocou a pena no lugar de onde caíra — Ela não tem a intenção de dizer uma palavra do que disse, Buyo. Na verdade, ama você tanto quanto eu.

Outra gargalhada de Ino.

— Oh, minha querida, não estou sentindo pena de você. É Sasuke que vai ter problemas de adaptação.

* * *

><p>Ela levou quase o dia inteiro para mudar-se para o apartamento de Sasuke. Não que tivesse muita coisa. Sasuke contratara dois homens para transportar a maioria de suas coisas para um guarda-móveis e o resto para seu apartamento. Hinata nunca vira ninguém se movimentar tão devagar quanto eles. Aparentemente, Sasuke os estava pagando por hora.<p>

Contudo, lá estava ela, olhando em volta do quarto de hóspedes. Raios de sol infiltravam-se através das janelas, fazendo brilhar o diamante na sua mão esquerda. Com um sorriso, sentou-se na cama e olhou para a pedra esculpida em forma de pêra. Não queria o anel, mas novamente, Sasuke insistira. Ele estava fazendo muito disso. Insistindo que eles se casassem imediatamente. Insistindo que ela se mudasse logo.

Ela não gostava da situação. Aquele era o mundo dele. Um lugar que não a deixava à vontade, como se a lembrasse o tempo todo: _voc__ê __n__ã__o pertence a este mundo._

Pouco importava. Não iria viver ali para sempre. Dentro de poucos meses, o bebê nasceria e depois de certo tempo, mãe e filho partiriam.

Engraçado como tal pensamento a fazia sentir-se tão triste. Talvez porque aquele não fosse seu sonho? Ela girou o anel no dedo diversas vezes, pensativa. Sabia que alguns casamentos não duravam para sempre, porém, saber que o seu terminaria em divórcio antes mesmo de começar, parecia quase uma trapaça.

Aquilo era bobagem, todavia. Quem ela estaria trapaceando? O destino? Ela riu. O pensamento era ridículo. Então se ergueu da cama com determinação. Faria do apartamento seu lar, e se o sr. Uchiha Sasuke não gostasse disso, ele que se mudasse. Ou, pelo menos, concordasse com seu plano anterior de viverem separados.

Por onde começaria? Primeiramente, precisava de música. Quem podia trabalhar sem música?

— Buyo — disse ela para a coruja empoleirada numa pilha de caixas fechadas —, vamos fazer desse lugar um lar. Não mais esterilidade para nós duas.

Olhando para seu estômago ainda achatado, ela deixou o quarto à procura de música para animá-la.

O estéreo estava localizado na sala de estar. Num gabinete anexo, ela encontrou uma pilha de CDs. Olhou rapidamente para eles.

— Bah, música de elevador — murmurou. Estavam em Dallas, Texas, afinal de contas. Ela queria música tipo sertaneja ou um ritmo para dançar. Optou pelo rádio, sintonizando na sua estação favorita de música _country._

Em questão de segundos, a música vibrou no ar e ela elevou o volume. Seu cantor favorito estava cantando e ela fechou os olhos, balançando o corpo no ritmo do som. Quando a música terminou, abriu os olhos e encontrou Sasuke encarando-a da soleira da porta.

Ele não parecia muito feliz. Hinata tentou um sorriso, mas sabia que era fraco demais para convencer qualquer pessoa.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi direto para o estéreo e o desligou. Então ele voltou-se para ela:

— Temos regras aqui. Você não tocará o estéreo tão alto, arriscando estilhaçar os vidros das janelas — Sem dizer mais nada, ele passou por ela e foi em direção ao próprio quarto.

Infantilmente, Hinata esticou a língua para ele.

Sasuke virou-se e pegou-a em flagrante.

Ela engoliu a seco, incapaz de falar. Se ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa, como, por exemplo, que ela deveria crescer e agir conforme sua idade, Hinata estava pronta para retaliar de alguma maneira, mas ele fingiu não perceber seu momento de rebelião infantil.

— É seu aquele monte de metal velho estacionado na minha vaga?

Ninguém falava daquele jeito sobre seu pequeno carro azul. Fora duro de pagar seiscentos dólares por ele. Hinata não se importava que o azul estava desbotado e que tinha alguns amassados. Estava muito bem pago. Por ela mesma. Levantando a cabeça com altivez, falou de modo orgulhoso:

— Sim, é meu. E daí? Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum, apenas que tem um pneu furado — anunciou ele, virando-se e indo para o quarto.

Havia um cintilar nos olhos negros? Ele estava rindo dela? Hinata não podia acreditar nisso. O homem era... era... Ela foi para o quarto de hóspedes e bateu a porta com toda força, pouco se im portando com o que ele pensasse do barulho.

Aquilo não ia dar certo, pensou enquanto caminhava pelo quarto pisando sobre as caixas espalhadas. Eles não chegaram a ficar juntos cinco minutos e ele já estava repreendendo-a como uma criança.

Regras, regras, regras, Uchiha Sasuke era cheio delas.

Ela não podia ouvir música alto. Seu carro era apenas um amontoado de metal. Ela estava ocupando sua vaga. Que coisa terrível!

Virando-se, tropeçou numa das caixas e feriu um artelho. Murmurando uma praga, sentou-se na beira da cama e massageou o pé machucado.

_Agora, menina, ele realmente disse que voc__ê__ n__ã__o podia ouvir m__ú__sica?_

Hinata sorriu. Era quase como se sua avó Tanashi estivesse no quarto com ela.

— Tudo bem, talvez ele não tenha dito exatamente que não posso ouvir música, mas chamou meu carro querido de um amontoado de lixo — murmurou. — Ele podia pelo menos se oferecer para consertar o pneu furado.

Mas não, o homem não quereria sujar as mãos. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Ele tinha mãos bonitas. Firmes, porém, gentis. Feitas para acariciar a pele de uma mulher.

Uma leve batida soou à porta, mas ela saltou como se uma bomba tivesse explodido.

— Entre — disse ela, esperando que sua face não traísse o que estivera pensando.

Sasuke abriu a porta.

— Pensei que tivesse escutado você falando. _Ó__timo, agora ele provavelmente pensa que sou louca._

— Bati meu dedo do pé numa caixa, mas sobreviverei.

— Se você acha que pode andar até a mesa, tomei a liberdade de encomendar comida chinesa. Aprecia?

Ela quase teve enjôo só de pensar em comida. Mas há quanto tempo não saboreava comida chinesa?

Sua boca ficou cheia de água. Porco agridoce? Pasteizinhos primavera? Frango xadrez? Uma incontrolável vontade a atingiu. Ela tinha que comer. Agora.

— Acho que posso comer um pouquinho — respondeu, tentando parecer casual. — Pelo bebê — acrescentou.

Hinata o seguiu. Ele tinha um andar bonito e seguro. Muito autoconfiante. Estava usando um terno cinza-chumbo, mas tirara o paletó. O torso, mesmo coberto pela camisa, era esbelto e viril. Apropriado para ser tocado pelas mãos de uma mulher. E as mãos dela, em pensamento, tocavam as lindas nádegas à sua frente.

Sasuke de repente parou e ela quase tropeçou nele, dando um passo para trás.

Então pousou os olhos na mesa de jantar com a refeição sobre a toalha alva. Cuidadosamente, deu um suspiro profundo. Oh, o aroma. Fechou os olhos, deliciando-se.

Ela estava faminta. Quantas semanas haviam se passado da última vez que saboreara o cheiro de comida?

— Acho que o bife com brócolis será o prato mais leve para seu estômago — disse Sasuke, puxando a cadeira para ela. — Quando fiz o pedido, enfatizei que mandassem o que havia de mais leve, se é que há comida chinesa leve. Espero que lhe agrade.

— Estou certa de o outro prato é tão temperado que meu estômago reagirá.

Ela teve que se conformar e apenas vê-lo experimentar cada um dos pratos condimentados da comida chinesa ali exposta.

— Sobremesa? — perguntou Sasuke, oferecendo-lhe um biscoito da sorte.

Imediatamente, ela estendeu a mão e pegou um dos famosos biscoitos chineses.

Quebrando a dura crosta do biscoito, puxou o pedacinho de papel de dentro dele. Distraidamente, leu as palavras escritas no papelzinho.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela olhou através da mesa.

_Sim, certo, _pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo meninas!<p>

Ela finalmente se mudou, e as confusões sequer começaram, heein! Tem muita coisa para acontecer, e uma das mais engraçadas é nos próximos capítulo! rs

O que será que estava escrito no biscoito da sorte, hein? *-*

Lembrem-se, 10 reviews = capítulo novo independente do dia, como isso não aconteceu desta vez (apesar de terem chego quase lá), só estou postando hoje, sábado. rs

Agora vou responder as anônimas, que as outras deixo por reply:

**Sophie Clarkson:** Heey flor! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic, pode deixar que continuarei! Beijos.

**jhe:** Que bom que está gostando, o que achou deste capítulo? Beeijos.

**Lila:** Yo! Bom, nem demorei, hn? Espero que não. rs Beeijos.

**Rainie:** O nosso Sasuke está bem difícil de compreender, não acha? Diz uma coisa, depois diz outra. Mãs enfim! Isso foi uma mudança muito melhor. rs As coisas vão esquentar bastante, espero que continue gostando e aparecendo! Beeijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

— O que está escrito aí? — perguntou Sasuke, estranhando a expressão na face de Hinata.

— Oh, nada — replicou ela, tentando um sorriso. — Quem é bobo de acreditar num pedaço de papel enfiado dentro de um biscoito?

Mulheres grávidas eram definitivamente estranhas, pensou Sasuke. Ou talvez fosse somente ela. Ele supôs que realmente não importava. O que importava era a criança que carregava. Seu filho.

— A propósito, não acho uma boa idéia você dirigir aquela... — ele quase disse "lata velha" — ...seu carro — corrigiu a tempo.

Ela parou de mastigar o pedaço de biscoito. Definitivamente, ele não simpatizava com seu carrinho azul.

— Você tem que admitir que seu carro parece não ser capaz de dar a volta no quarteirão — redarguiu na defensiva do olhar que ela lhe dirigira. Pigarreando, tentou explicar seus motivos: — Agora que você está carregando nosso filho, eu preferiria que não mais dirigisse, entende?

Hinata dobrou o guardanapo com cuidado e colocou-o ao lado do prato.

— Você quer meus sapatos também?

— Seus... o quê?

— Não é assim que um homem antiquado, _d__é__mod__é__, _como dizem os franceses, acha que uma mulher deve ser? Descalça e grávida. "Mantenha a mulherzinha em casa. Tão mais fácil para ela ficar longe de problemas".

Sasuke começou a rir. Não podia se conter. Hinata estava longe de ser um tipo de mulher subserviente. Ela ergueu o queixo e cruzou os braços em frente do peito. A batida rítmica de seus pés debaixo da mesa quase o fez perder o controle.

— Você me entendeu errado — murmurou ele. — Pensei que você poderia gostar de dirigir o BMW.

Ela descruzou os braços e a batida frenética parou. Nossa, como estava bonita com aquele olhar de confusão na face. Ele tinha que se lembrar de deixá-la confusa mais vezes.

— E você, o que dirigirá? — indagou ela.

— Tenho um outro carro. Deixarei as chaves no aparador do hall, caso você queira ir a algum lugar. O BMW está a sua disposição. É todo seu.

Ele hesitou, porém, notando o constrangimento dela por ter julgado mal as suas intenções, rendeu-se.

— Ouça, sei que você está atravessando um período de ajustamento. Pense que será somente por alguns meses. Depois do nascimento de nosso bebê, você pode voltar para seu próprio apartamento. As únicas vezes que me verá serão quando eu pegar a criança.

Meu Deus, o que ele fizera? Em vez de fazê-la sentir-se melhor, Hinata parecia que ia chorar. Que Deus o ajudasse. Ou não conseguiria conviver com uma mulher grávida pelos próximos sete meses.

Ela era, com certeza, diferente de qualquer mulher que conhecera. A única vez que Karin mostrara alguma emoção foi quando o pegou na cama com Hinata. Sua noiva anterior conservava os sentimentos para si mesma.

Uma mulher chorando na frente de Sasuke o deixava perdido. E ele temia que estivesse prestes a ter uma mulher histérica nas mãos. Era melhor pensar em alguma coisa real, rapidamente.

— Olhe, se falei algo que a aborreceu, peço desculpas.

Ele sorriu, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de que estava se desculpando, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando notou um brilho de lágrimas não derramadas refletido nos olhos dela. Ela fungou e o lábio inferior começou a tremer.

— Você — o corpo dela se sacudia inteiro —, você não me quer aqui.

— Se eu não a quisesse aqui, por que insistiria que se mudasse para cá? — apontou ele, exasperado.

— Por causa do bebê.

— Ouça, você está extenuada. Por que não se deita por um mo mento? A excitação da mudança a cansou.

Ele esperava que fosse isso realmente. Viver com Hinata daquele jeito seria o suficiente para deixá-lo louco.

Ela assentiu.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos, ela não ia chorar. Não saberia o que fazer se ela chorasse. Durante os anos, aprendera tudo sobre publicidade, mas absolutamente nada sobre lágrimas de uma mulher.

Ambos levantaram-se e ele caminhou a seu lado para o quarto.

— Estou certo de que poderemos conviver muito bem pelos próximos meses. Se pensarmos em nós como colegas de quarto num internato, tudo funcionará esplendidamente.

Quando ela deitou-se, Sasuke puxou o cobertor e cobriu-a.

— Tentarei — sussurrou ela com voz trêmula.

Ele sentiu-se vitorioso. Invertera uma catástrofe com sucesso. Era como levar em frente um negócio. Você somente tinha que saber como lidar com as pessoas. Uma coisa que estava acostumado a fazer todos os dias.

— Você se sentirá melhor depois que descansar — afirmou ele. E então viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. — Meu Deus, o que é aquilo? — Sasuke apontou para a criatura alada pousada numa caixa atrás da porta.

— Ino falou que você não gostaria dele e estava certa—disse Hinata, caindo em prantos.

— Como posso não gostar dele quando não sei o que é aquilo?

— Seu nome é Buyo e é minha coruja de estimação.

Sasuke foi até o pássaro empalhado e pegou uma pena do alto da caixa.

— Detesto dizer-lhe isso, mas Buyo está mudando de penas — Ele fungou uma vez, então mais uma. — E está cheirando mal.

— Não está!

A situação devia ser cômica e Sasuke quase sorriu, até que olhou para Hinata deitada na cama, parecendo tão desprotegida. Seu coração compadeceu-se. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e então aquele olhar teimoso voltou à face.

— Se Buyo tiver que ir embora, eu vou junto.

— Por acaso, eu disse que você tinha que se livrar dele?

— Não, mas posso jurar que você não gosta dele.

— Se você conservar Beyo no seu quarto, ele pode ficar por quanto tempo quiser.

— O nome dele não é Beyo. É Buyo.

Sasuke fez uma reverência em direção à coruja.

— Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Buyo.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com a atitude e então Sasuke saiu do quarto.

Hinata era estranha. Não fazia o seu tipo, pensou ele, mas, como aquele casamento não era real, não importava o que pensava dela.

Engraçado. Por que aquilo o fazia sentir-se como se pudesse estar perdendo algo importante? Meneando a cabeça, foi para a sala de jantar e começou a retirar a louça da mesa. Talvez fosse uma boa coisa não ter se casado com Karin, se casamento fazia você sentir-se daquela maneira.

Olhando para o que restara de comida, seu estômago revolveu-se. Esperava que não tivesse contraído uma virose. Sentia-se enjoado. Teria que ter cuidado para que Hinata não pegasse o vírus por causa dele.

Quando retirou o prato dela, notou o papelzinho embaixo. No momento que leu as palavras, começou a gargalhar.

_N__ã__o se afaste do caminho que o destino escolheu para voc__ê__._

Esse seria o motivo do estranho olhar que dominou as feições dela no fim do jantar? Será que pensava que se casar com ele era seu destino? Sim, só poderia ser isso.

Distraidamente, pegou outro biscoito da sorte e o quebrou. Seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando leu o vaticínio:

_O destino est__á__ freq__ü__entemente perto, mas a consci__ê__ncia disso pode ser cega._

Tolice. Hinata estava certa. Era apenas uma porção de bobagens que os chineses inventavam.

* * *

><p>— Sasuke? Você está bem? — perguntou Hinata.<p>

As palavras dele eram abafadas e ela tinha dificuldade de saber exatamente o que ele estava dizendo, mas parecia que respondera que estava bem. Ele ficara no banheiro por algum tempo e o barulho indicava que o estômago do homem não estava nada bom.

Finalmente, ele saiu e falou:

— Não fique muito perto de mim. Não quero que você se contamine com algum vírus que peguei.

De fato, ele parecia péssimo. A face estava pálida e a testa úmida.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Ela não sabia por que devia estar preocupada, mas estava. Hinata imaginou que era porque, não muito tempo atrás, sofrerá de indisposição pela gravidez. Agora que não sentia mais enjôos, podia ser um pouco empática.

— Talvez uma canja?

Aquilo podia não ser a melhor coisa a sugerir, pensou ela quando a porta do banheiro bateu na sua cara. Ele parecera um pouco verde.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir ao médico comigo hoje? — gritou Hinata.

Ela não entendeu a resposta.

— Você sabe, posso perfeitamente ir sozi...

A porta se abriu, batendo na parede com estrépito. Bem, pelo menos ele não estava mais tão verde.

— Eu disse que iria com você e vou. Quero fazer parte de tudo que tem a ver com o bebê. Mas, por favor, não mencione comida novamente.

— Será que você está com gravidez psicológica também? — brincou ela para aliviar a tensão reinante.

Mas o olhar que ele lhe devolveu mostrava que a brincadeira não causara o efeito que ela esperava.

* * *

><p>— Seus exames mostram que tudo está perfeitamente normal, sra. Uchiha. De acordo com meus cálculos, você está com dois meses e meio de gravidez — A Dr. Tsunade sorriu-lhes através da mesa.<p>

— Quero que tome algumas vitaminas, imediatamente. Queremos um bebê saudável, não queremos?

Hinata sorriu. Será que a médica idosa era assim tão empolgado com todas suas pacientes?

—E, alguma idéia, doutora, se o bebê saudável será um homem bem forte ou uma princesinha? — perguntou o pai da criança, sorrindo.

— Muito cedo para uma ultra-sonografia. Você terá que ter paciência.

— E quanto a mim, doutora? — continuou Sasuke. — Deverei ficar longe de Hinata? Posso me mudar para um hotel até que me livre desse vírus.

A médica sorriu com discrição.

— Esta é a razão pela qual pedi à enfermeira para tirar seu sangue. Deveríamos já ter os resultados — O interfone tocou, interrompendo-a. — Com licença — Ela pegou o telefone e ouviu o que a secretária dizia. Após desligar, anunciou: — Como eu suspeitava, você está sofrendo de indisposição matinal da gravidez.

Hinata meneou a cabeça.

— Oh, eu já passei por isso. Na verdade, estou me sentindo ótima.

— Não você, sra. Uchiha. É do sr. Uchiha que estou falando.

— O quê? — Sasuke agitou-se na cadeira. — Você está brincando. Homens não pegam esse tipo de indisposição. Só pode ser uma brincadeira.

— Realmente não é tão incomum como a maioria das pessoas pensa. Chamamos isso de dor empática. Na maioria das vezes, não dura muito tempo.

Ela tirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los com o lenço.

— É claro, há casos documentados de que o marido sente todos os sintomas da gravidez da mulher, durante a gestação inteira — ele ajustou os óculos e sorriu para ambos. — Embora estes casos sejam extremamente raros.

— Já ouvi falar em gravidez psicológica de cadelas, mas nunca sobre o que Sasuke está sentindo — murmurou Hinata.

— Isto é ótimo. Formidável — disse Sasuke. Ele se imaginou no meio de uma reunião importante, tendo que correr para o banheiro. Como explicaria isso?

_Desculpem-me, cavalheiros, estou passando um mau peda__ç__o com enj__ô__o de gravidez._

_Era s__ó__ o que me faltava, _pensou Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Um minuto de silêncio...<p>

Imaginem, pessoas, o Sasuke com aquela cara de quem acabou de chupar limão sofrendo de indisposição matinal por causa da gravidez... *hisui-chan limpa as lágrimas no canto dos olhos de tanto rir*

Na boa, este é um dos episódios mais ilários. É tão diferente do Sasuke que estamos acostumadas. rs

Desculpem a demora, é que eu to numa correria por causa da escola e também tive um pequeno desentendido numa outra fanfic minha, o que me desanimou um pouco. Mas, quem acompanha Senhora Fada, o capítulo provavelmente sairá este final de semana. :D

Agora vou responder as anônimas, que as outras deixo por reply:

**Rainie:** Hey floore! Espero que tenha satisfeito a sua curiosidade! Parece que tudo e todos estão tramando para que esse relacionamento seja, no mínimo, diferente.. rs Beeijos.

**jhe**: Yoo! Fico feliz que goste flor! Espero que tenha dado bastantes risadas neste cap. Beeijos.

**c-chan:** Hey! Eu também não me importaria de casar com ele não sabe... um homem tão seeeexy! *-* Mas concordo com a condição da mesma cama... ui! rs Beeijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

- Não vejo graça alguma — disse Sasuke por entre os dentes.

— Você tem razão — concordou Hinata, contendo-se para não mais rir.

Com expressão séria, cruzou os dedos sobre o colo. Pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu que Sasuke começou a relaxar.

— Além do mais, isso durará apenas alguns meses. Então suas alterações emocionais pararão.

— Que alterações?

Ela não deveria continuar, mas alguma força invisível a forçava:

— Oh, você sabe, rompantes de choro, altos e baixos emocionais. Depois disso, há a dor nas costas, suas mãos e pés incham, você tem que ir ao banheiro a cada cinco minutos — Neste momento, ousou exagerar: — E então há o parto. Pelo que ouvi falar, não é somente um trabalho muito difícil, mas é...

Ela o fitou. Aquele tom esverdeado estava colorindo as faces dele novamente.

— O médico explicou bem que esses sintomas no homem são apenas questão de empatia — murmurou ele.

— Você acha isso?

A voz de Sasuke era um pouco rouca:

— Tenho certeza que passará dentro de poucos dias. E darei um jeito de você comer bolachas de água pela manhã quando se levantar. Ajudará a cortar a sensação de enjôo — arrematou ele.

— Sim, obrigada pela dica.

O resto da corrida foi em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Hinata não conseguia entender por que Sasuke estava tendo aquele tipo de sintomas. Afinal, eles não tinham um casamento típico.

Por que ele sentia qualquer empatia, então? Depois que o bebê nascesse, eles se divorciariam.

Engraçado, mas tal pensamento a deixou com vontade de chorar.

Sasuke estava se transformando em mais do que ela esperara. Claro, ele insistira em muitas coisas, mas fora para o próprio bem dela.

Alguns dos conselhos dele eram sólidos. O bebê realmente precisava conhecer o pai, e a gravidez seria menos estressante se ela não precisasse preocupar-se com dinheiro.

Ela o olhou novamente de soslaio.

Ele era um homem bonito. Os cabelos negros e espessos apenas tocavam o colarinho. O peito era largo e musculoso e a barriga reta e firme.

Hinata alisou o próprio abdômen. Ainda estava chato, mas sabia que muito breve, começaria a arredondar-se. Então, o que ele pensaria dela? Ficaria desgostoso? Chegaria a desejar que ela nunca tivesse se mudado para o apartamento dele?

Ela meneou a cabeça para afastar tais idéias. O casamento deles era de conveniência, não do tipo "felizes para sempre". Por que se preocupava com o que ele pensava sobre sua aparência? Eles nunca tiveram qualquer espécie de relacionamento.

Sasuke nunca se apaixonaria por alguém que pulava de dentro de bolos em festas de despedida de solteiro.

Na verdade, ela não se importava nem um pouco por quem ele se apaixonaria.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rolou na cama, estendendo a mão para o pacote de bolachas de água e sal que colocara sobre o criado-mudo. Parecia estar havendo uma revolução em seu estômago. Ele mastigou o biscoito vagarosamente. Com cuidado, atirou as pernas para o lado da cama e sentou-se nela por alguns minutos. Tudo bem, pode fazer isso.<p>

Afinal, não era ele que estava grávido, portanto, não havia razão para sentir-se tão mal.

— Olá, você está acordado? — gritou Hinata do lado de fora da porta.

— Sim. Irei num momento — Ele já se sentia melhor. Indisposição matinal de gravidez... Nada disso. Sasuke poderia acabar com aquilo.

— Ótimo, eu fritei bacon. Como você gosta dos seus ovos? Moles ou duros?

Ele voou para o banheiro. Vinte minutos depois, Sasuke juntou-se a ela.

—Imagino que você não quer o café da manhã, ainda - murmurou ela em tom de empatia.

— Apenas café preto — disse ele, sentando-se e evitando se movimentar muito.

— Está indo — replicou ela, alegremente.

Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele descansou a cabeça nas mãos. Pelo menos, a sensação de enjôo se fora, por enquanto. Hinata estava errada quando disse que provavelmente aquilo duraria alguns dias. Duas semanas já haviam passado e ele ainda era acometido de indisposição matinal de gravidez.

E havia uma outra coisa. Por que chamavam os sintomas de indisposição matinal? A sensação de náusea aparecia a qualquer hora do dia. Sua secretária estava começando a lhe dar olhares estranhos.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça quando Hinata lhe serviu uma xícara de café. O aroma peculiar do café flutuou no ar. Ele fungou. Nenhum enjôo. Com precaução, tomou um gole. Era bom e não sentiu mal-estar algum. Talvez sobreviveria, afinal.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata pôs um prato de torradas secas sobre a mesa.

— Você poderia experimentar algumas. Isso não lhe revolverá o estômago.

Pegando uma torrada, Sasuke começou a mordiscar enquanto ela deixou a copa de novo. Ele começou a relaxar. Sentiu-se melhor. A sensação de vazio foi diminuindo, gradualmente. Hinata reentrou na copa, carregando seu prato com ovos. Os ovos fritos pareciam dois imensos olhos, mirando-o. Ele não ousou prová-los.

— Temos um jantar para ir amanhã à noite — anunciou Sasuke, mordendo a torrada.

Ela parou de passar geléia de morango na torrada.

— Eu preciso ir? Ele suspirou.

— Venho tentando trazer a conta de Uzumaki Jiraya para minha firma de publicidade há anos. Ele dá muita importância a valores familiares. Ajudaria muito se você fosse.

— Haverá muitas pessoas importantes lá?

— É apenas uma pequena reunião. Provavelmente vinte e cinco ou trinta convidados, no máximo.

— Pequena reunião? Cristo amado, imagina se fosse grande — exclamou ela. — Não estou certa se serei de grande ajuda.

Começou ter engulhos quando a observou misturar geléia de morango com ovos. Podia até sentir o suor começar a gotejar na sua testa. Fechou os olhos e procurou concentrar-se na festa iminente.

Abrindo novamente os olhos, em vez de olhar para o prato de Hinata, olhou-a no rosto.

— Tudo que você tem a fazer é sorrir muito e fingir que estamos loucamente apaixonados. E o único meio de convencermos as pessoas de que este casamento não é uma farsa.

— Mas não deixa de ser — apontou ela.

— Eles não precisam saber. Se não quiser fazer isso por mim, então pense no nosso filho. Algum dia, ele tomará seu lugar na sociedade. Fofoca maldosa pode nos atingir. Se ele descobrir a verdadeira razão pela qual nos casamos, isso pode causar um prejuízo emocional.

Ela parou o garfo no seu caminho para a boca.

— Acho que você tem razão.

Hinata continuou comendo sua mistura de geléia com ovos e Sasuke teve que sair correndo da cozinha, direto para o banheiro.

O que Sasuke estaria pensando?, perguntou-se Hinata, observando a rápida retirada dele. Será que a idéia de os dois fingirem que estavam apaixonados lhe era repugnante? Bem, certamente não era mais fácil para ela. Pelo menos, ele ainda vivia na própria casa, enquanto a vida dela dera um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus.

Ali estava ela, num ambiente estranho, grávida, casada com um estranho, e agora deveria fingir que estava apaixonada por ele. Ela ficou matutando com os cotovelos fincados na mesa e as mãos na cabeça.

Seria tão difícil para Sasuke apaixonar-se por ela?

Ele quisera alguém como Karin. Alguém sociavelmente aceita no seu rico círculo de amigos. O passado de Hinata não incluía festas suntuosas e vôos de helicóptero para fins de semana em ilhas paradisíacas particulares.

O mais perto que chegara do ato de voar foi quando caiu de uma grande árvore do quintal de sua avó. E o "vôo" durou cinco segundos.

A única coisa que poderia citar era a sua quase formatura em música. Vovó Tanashi desejara que Hinata se formasse na faculdade. Levou mais tempo que a maioria das pessoas, mas, aos tropeções, ela se formaria.

O sr. Sasuke Uchiha podia não considerá-la boa o suficiente para ele, mas ela não se importava realmente. Algum dia teria seu diploma e seria capaz de lecionar.

Hinata sabia que não ficaria rica, contudo, dinheiro não era importante. Contanto que estivesse fazendo o que amava e pudesse prover um lar decente para seu filho, nada mais importava.

Ela ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho quando observou que Sasuke deixava o quarto. Ele estava vestido à perfeição. Terno escuro, gravata de seda pura vermelha, cabelos bem penteados. Parecia um pouco pálido, mas ela não deu importância ao fato.

— Deixei um dos meus cartões de crédito na gaveta do camiseiro. Achei que você poderia ir às compras esta tarde e encontrar algo que possa usar no jantar íntimo.

Ela deixou cair o garfo sobre o prato com um estrépito. Ele pensava que porque possuía sua própria empresa era o único que tinha alguma coisa de valor? Ela quase perdeu o controle de seu temperamento, usualmente equilibrado.

— Quero que você saiba que tenho um guarda-roupa muito bonito e se quiser comprar algo novo, usarei meu próprio dinheiro.

Então passou por ele, nem sequer se importando com o olhar intrigado, e entrou no seu quarto.

Hinata tinha que admitir que estava super nervosa pelas circunstâncias. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto. Tudo parecia bom. Embora simples, o vestido era elegante e novo.

Ela mentira quando dissera a Sasuke que seu guarda-roupa era adequado. Os poucos vestidos que possuía já estavam um pouco apertados na cintura. Como usava calças de agasalho na maioria das vezes, não notara que a barriga estava começando a aparecer.

Mordendo os lábios, inspecionou seu reflexo uma última vez. Os cabelos estavam puxados para trás e presos no alto da cabeça com uma presilha de pérolas falsas. Cachos curtos emolduravam seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência Vitoriana. Ela esperava muito que Sasuke não achasse que sua aparência era de madona renascentista.

O vestido azul brilhava quando a luz o atingia. A frente era um pouco curta, mas Hinata adorava o modo como o tecido caía em suaves pregas até os tornozelos.

Tentou colocar um colar ou uma gargantilha como complemento, mas, entre suas bijuterias, não encontrou nada adequado e, jóias, não possuía nenhuma.

O vestido fora a coisa mais cara que jamais comprara, e tinha quase esvaziado suas economias. Mas valera a pena. Sasuke não teria razão para envergonhar-se dela. Dando um profundo suspiro, saiu do quarto.

Seu passos vacilaram e ela parou. Sasuke estava de pé ao lado da lareira. O smoking escuro que usava tinha, sem dúvida, sido confeccionado sob medida. Ela de repente sentiu-se barata no seu vestido de duzentos dólares que achara numa liquidação. Como podia esperar competir com as mulheres que ele usualmente saía ou namorava?

Ainda podia fingir uma dor de cabeça. Dizer-lhe que não poderia ir, que não estava se sentindo bem. Começou a virar-se quando ele a viu. Seus olhos se encontraram. Então, vagarosamente, o olhar de Sasuke a envolveu de cima a baixo. Seus olhos a queimaram como uma carícia ardente. Hinata tremeu quando ele começou a andar em sua direção, os olhos fazendo-a prisioneira. Quando ele estendeu-lhe a mão, ela quase teve medo de tomá-la.

— Você está deslumbrante — sussurrou ele.

Foi o melhor elogio que ela recebera, porque ele já dissera aquilo, primeiro com os olhos.

— Há apenas mais uma coisa que você precisa. - Ela entristeceu. Do que poderia ter se esquecido?

Hinata deixou-o conduzi-la para a lareira. Ele largou sua mão e o calor de um momento atrás rapidamente desapareceu. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele retirou o quadro do índio e apareceu um cofre. Sasuke girou o segredo da fechadura e o cofre se abriu.

Curiosidade a atingiu quando ela o viu tirando uma caixa preta longa e fina. Quando ele abriu, o que estava dentro a deixou sem fôlego. Sobre o veludo negro, havia um colar de diamante e pérolas. Era a coisa mais bonita que ela jamais vira.

— Gostaria que você usasse isso esta noite. Pertenceu à minha mãe.

Ela podia ouvir o coração batendo tão alto que ele certamente ouvia também.

— Não posso, Sasuke, deve valer uma fortuna.

Ele colocou a caixa na abóbada sobre a lareira e tirou o colar.

— Tolice. Este colar precisa de uma pessoa especial para usá-lo, e não posso pensar em ninguém mais adequada do que você.

Sasuke colocou-se atrás dela.

A jóia era fria contra a pele, mas os dedos hábeis eram quentes como fogo quando ele prendeu o fecho. E quando falou, a respiração quente deixou-a com calafrios de prazer pelo corpo inteiro.

— E se eu perder isso? — perguntou ela, tocando o colar com os dedos e voltando-se para encará-lo e perder-se no sorriso do homem elegante a seu lado.

— Você não perderá. Oh, e no caso de eu me esquecer de lhe dizer mais tarde, você é a mulher mais bonita na festa esta noite.

Ela sentiu as faces corarem violentamente.

— E fica ainda mais bonita quando enrubesce.

* * *

><p>Hinata sentia-se a própria Cinderela quando se sentou ao lado dele no carro. Podia quase acreditar que eram um casal feliz de verdade. Não seria muito difícil fingir, apenas por aquela única noite, que eles eram.<p>

Seu nervosismo voltou quando ele pegou a estradinha particular que levava à propriedade de Jiraya Uzumaki.

A casa era nada menos do que uma mansão, totalmente iluminada pelo lado de fora. Colunas elevavam-se, apoiando uma sacada em forma de balcão imenso no segundo andar. Arbustos podados artisticamente completavam a estrutura da mansão.

Ela sentiu-se uma ave fora do ninho quando Sasuke parou em frente de portas duplas.

Um jovem de uniforme vermelho apressou-se para abrir a porta. Hesitante, Hinata desceu do carro e imediatamente protegeu o colar com a mão.

— Você se sairá muito bem. Não se preocupe tanto — sussurrou Sasuke.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas sentia-se mal internamente e preocupada que o enjôo voltasse.

As portas já estavam abertas quando eles subiram os largos degraus. Risadas enchiam o ar, mas, em vez de dar-lhe confiança, somente fez suas pernas tremerem mais.

Hinata pendurou-se no braço de Sasuke quando entraram. Seu olhar varreu a sala e imediatamente focalizou Karin Winthrop. Ela quase não ouviu a exclamação sussurrada de Sasuke quando Karin os viu.

Não fora há pouco tempo que se sentira uma Cinderela? Bem, estava no baile, o príncipe estava a seu lado, mas esquecera-se de um detalhe importante. A madrasta má também recebera um convite. E justo agora, Karin parecia pronta para destronar Hinata.

_Bem, d__ê__ o melhor de si, _disse a si mesma. Então se empertigou e ergueu a cabeça. Se era uma luta final que Karin queria, ela a teria.

O lado irlandês de Hinata estava pronto para a batalha.

— Não faça nada de modo intempestivo. Lembre-se, estamos aqui para causar boa impressão — disse Sasuke.

— Por que você pensa que eu faria alguma coisa incivilizada?- Hinata quis que ele se preocupasse um pouco. Sasuke podia pelo menos ter lhe dito que Karin estaria ali. Ela estaria preparada, mais bem capacitada para lidar com a situação. Mas não, ele lhe impingira sua ex-noiva, inesperadamente.

Ino uma vez lhe dissera que ela deveria aprender a representar. Bem, agora era a sua chance de seguir o conselho.

— Eu não...

Hinata não o deixou terminar o que quer que ele fosse dizer e dirigiu-se para Karin. Se não fizesse a inevitável confrontação naquele momento, não teria sossego pelo resto da noite.

— Karin, que bom ver você novamente — O tom de voz de Hinata era doce, porém, frio.

O rosto de Karin mudou de rosa brilhante para um vermelho escaldante. Ela engoliu sua raiva e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Estou surpresa que sua esposa o deixe fora da cama tempo suficiente para comparecer à festa de Jiraya — Ela falou para Sasuke, ignorando a presença de Hinata.

Quando Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, Hinata o interrompeu bruscamente:

— Oh, querida! Você não sabe nem a metade. Pensei que a lua-de-mel deveria terminar em poucos dias, mas — ela baixou os olhos —, bem, você sabe como é quando estamos apaixonadas — As próximas palavras foram ditas quase aos sussurros: — E nós duas sabemos o quanto Sasuke é fogoso na cama.

— Como você se atreve! — exclamou Karin, avançando suas unhas para Hinata, mas Sasuke interpôs-se entre as duas.

— Não vamos monopolizar o tempo de Karin, querida. Além do mais, há alguém que quero que você conheça.

— Se você acha que terá Jiraya como cliente, está completamente enganado — disse Karin.

hinata perguntou-se se Sasuke estava lamentando-se por tê-la levado consigo. O modo que ele apertava-lhe o cotovelo era tão forte que chegava a ser dolorido. Ele a conduziu para os fundos da sala.

Tão logo estavam a uma distância segura, voltou-se para ela:

— O que você está tentando provar? Qual das duas tem as garras mais afiadas?

— Se não me falha a memória, Karin fez alguns comentários indevidos a meu respeito. Se eu não tivesse me confrontado com ela...

Como se ela não tivesse falado, Sasuke continuou:

— Ela estava certa, você sabe. Foi uma perda de tempo vir aqui esta noite. Jiraya Uzumaki jamais será um dos meus clientes. Terei muita sorte se ele for o único que perderei.

Ele andava de um lado para outro no assoalho de lajotas. A cada passo, sua raiva aumentava.

— E você acha que ela lhe entregaria esse tal de Uzumaki numa bandeja de prata depois que você a esnobou para casar-se comigo? Ela está louca por vingança e furiosa porque venci o primeiro _round._

— Isto não é uma luta de box. Karin é civilizada, entendeu a situação.

— Oh, e eu não sou?

— No momento, não estou muito certo.

Hinata colocou as mãos nos quadris e o encarou.

— Bem, você disse que queria convencer todos de que esse casamento era verdadeiro. Quer coisa melhor do que começar com a única pessoa que tentaria provar o contrário?

— Há maneiras melhores para provar essas coisas — murmurou ele menos raivoso agora.

— E você podia ter me avisado que ela estaria aqui.

— Como é que eu saberia?

— Oh, você não tinha idéia de que Karin compareceria — zombou ela.

— Eu não tinha... oh, esqueça isso — disse ele, puxando-a para seus braços e beijando-a ferozmente.

Hinata quase caiu de costas. O beijo inesperado deixou-a sem fala. Antes que pudesse pensar em empurrá-lo, os lábios de Sasuke comprimiram os seus. Ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e ondas de prazer a invadiram.

O beijo era possessivo e exigente. Correspondendo com paixão, Hinata pressionou o corpo contra o dele, pedindo por mais. Sasuke não a desapontou. Sua língua provocava enquanto as mãos escorre gavam pelas costas e apalpavam-lhe as nádegas, a fim de puxá-la para mais junto de si.

Quando se separaram, só puderam se entreolhar. Os risinhos de outro casal próximos afastaram sua atenção de Sasuke. Obviamente, o casal vira o beijo apaixonado, mas, sem demora, desapareceram da vista.

— Como eu disse, há melhores maneiras para fazer as coisas. Aquela era Sakura Haruno, uma das maiores fofoqueiras por aqui. Ela não levará muito tempo para espalhar que nos pegou beijando no jardim.

O beijo era apenas um artifício, então? Sasuke era ardiloso, pensou ela.

— Eu... eu... espero que você vomite! — declarou ela. Hinata afastou-se, e então saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Era apenas um jogo para ele. O beijo não significara nada. Como pudera ser tão tola? Fora burrice sua apaixonar-se por alguém que nunca poderia retribuir seus sentimentos.

De súbito, parou. Será que se apaixonara de verdade por Sasuke? Não era possível. Eles ainda não tinham tido tempo de se conhecer. Eram estranhos. Não, precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça. Mas, como?

Tinha que haver um modo, mas ela não podia imaginar o que era certo agora. Só precisava de um lugar sossegado para refletir.

Uma vez dentro da casa, soube que não seria ali naquela sala barulhenta e cheia de sons de risadas. A vozearia fez sua cabeça doer. Mas, onde poderia ir?

As chaves do carro estavam com Sasuke e um táxi estava fora de questão. Ela não levara um centavo na bolsa.

Talvez fosse menos barulhento no andar de cima. Se pudesse controlar suas emoções, poderia ser capaz de encarar Sasuke. Começou a subir a escada.

* * *

><p>Sasuke teve que cerrar os dentes para não chamar Hinata de volta. Não soubera que o outro casal estava lá até que ouviu a risada deles. E não tinha idéia por que dissera tudo aquilo.<p>

Ele começou a andar pelo jardim, afastando-se da casa.

Talvez o ar da noite clareasse sua cabeça. Hinata estava deixando-o louco. Que mulher era aquela que o fazia sentir-se como que atado por um nó?

Ele sorriu. Não podia evitar. Ela tinha um temperamento forte, sem dúvida. Se Hinata não tivesse enfrentado Karin da maneira que fizera, sua ex-noiva a teria arrasado com observações maldosas. Ele deu uma gargalhada. Era a primeira vez que vira alguém levar a melhor sobre Karin.

A situação era até mesmo engraçada. Hinata revelava-se, dia a dia, uma onça selvagem que seria dura de domar. Mas ele tentaria domá-la. Não que fosse gostar das conseqüências. Hinata não era do tipo que gostava de jogar.

Sasuke temia que ela quisesse um compromisso emocional que ele não poderia dar. Não sabia ao certo por que até mesmo a beijara. Talvez porque ela fora terrivelmente sedutora.

Ele voltou para a casa. Teria que se desculpar. Dessa vez, ela tinha boas razões para estar furiosa.

Se ele lhe dissesse que não se importava em não ter Jiraya como cliente, ela poderia ser um pouco razoável. Sasuke tinha mais dinheiro agora do que precisava. O desafio era o que ele gostava.

Quando entrou na casa, um garçom passou com uma bandeja de comida. O cheiro o atingiu em cheio. Começou a suar na testa e voltou para o jardim, sentando-se num banco de cimento.

Certamente, não era a hora para desculpas.

* * *

><p>O corredor no andar acima que Hinata atravessou tinha uma luz difusa. Ela viu uma porta fechada e bateu antes de entrar para certificar-se que não estava sendo inconveniente. Não houve resposta e ela entrou num ambiente escuro. Tateou a parede e acendeu a luz.<p>

Encontrara seu refúgio. No meio da sala, havia um piano de cauda. Deixando a porta entreaberta, dirigiu-se a ele. Seus dedos dedilharam as teclas. Começou a se sentir relaxada imediatamente. O que não daria para ter tal instrumento?

Hinata sentou-se no banco enquanto memórias de sua avó tocando o velho piano vieram à sua mente. Uma irlandesa de sangue quente, ela tocara uma porção de velhas melodias, mas, uma em particular, era a favorita de Hinata.

Fora a primeira música que Hinata aprendera. E foi essa melodia que começou a tocar agora.

O som era doce e ela acompanhou o ritmo, cantando a letra que tinha palavras cheias de paixão e tristeza. Quando terminou, teve que enxugar uma lágrima cadente.

O aplauso foi suave, porém assustou-a. Ela virou-se e olhou para o homem na soleira da porta. Calculou que ele estava perto dos cinqüenta anos. Um cavalheiro com aparência muito distinta.

— Desculpe-me. Estava tão barulhento lá em baixo que pensei que aqui fosse mais tranqüilo. Quando abri a porta e vi o piano, não pude resistir.

— E qualquer pessoa que toca e canta tão maravilhosamente como você não resistiria à tentação. Foi um prazer ouvi-la.

Hinata corou.

— Obrigada.

— Minha mãe era irlandesa — contou ele. — Ela costumava tocar e cantar velhas baladas. — Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do homem. — Você não conhece algumas outras, conhece?

—Algumas - respondeu ela, sorrindo.—Minha avó era irlandesa.

—Bem, parece que tivemos a mesma idéia de fugir da festa. Tanto barulho me incomoda. Você poderia? — perguntou ele, apontando para o piano.

Hinata sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem depois de mais algumas melodias. Voltou-se para seu novo amigo depois de terminar a última:

— Acho que esgotei meu repertório de canções irlandesas.

— Está ótimo. Pelo menos a tristeza desapareceu de seus olhos.

— Era tão óbvio assim? — perguntou ela. Ele assentiu.

— Sou bom ouvinte, se você quiser conversar sobre sua tristeza. - Ela hesitou, mas ele lhe inspirava confiança.

— Temo que custei ao meu marido um cliente muito importante.

— E quem é seu marido?

— Sasuke Uchiha. Entenda, ele ia casar-se com Karin Winthrop, mas acabou se casando comigo. Quando chegamos esta noite e eu a vi, não procedi muito bem. Então ela jurou que Sasuke jamais obteria a conta de Jiraya Uzumaki. Acho que a culpa é minha. Ele jamais me perdoará.

— Se ele a ama, e aposto meu último dólar que sim, estou certo que a perdoará.

Hinata sabia que não podia contar a um estranho as circunstâncias de seu casamento.

Impulsivamente, tomou a mão dele na sua num gesto de carinho.

— Obrigada por me ouvir.

Ela sentiu empalidecer quando viu Sasuke na porta com expressão zangada.

— Eu estava imaginando para onde minha esposa fugira.

— Sasuke, entre e junte-se a nós.

Os olhos de Hinata arregalaram-se.

— Vocês dois se conhecem?

—Nosso anfitrião foi negligente. Hinata, este é Jiraya Uzumaki. Engraçado, pensei que vocês tivessem se apresentando, uma vez que você estava segurando a mão dele.

Hinata não sabia por quem estava mais constrangida, por si mesma ou por Jiraya. Ou talvez por Sasuke, porque ele estava sendo um tolo. Ela não entendia o motivo do sarcasmo. Tudo que queria no momento era ir para casa.

—Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Uzumaki. De repente, não estou me sentindo bem. Espero que me perdoe por abandonar sua festa cedo.

O sorriso de Jiraya foi cheio de calor e ela podia jurar que vira um toque de humor nos olhos dele. Estranho. Por que ele acharia divertido a maneira que Sasuke estava agindo?

— Eu mesmo não me preocupo muito com festas — disse Jiraya. — Diverti-me muito mais com uma audição de piano. Espero que venha à próxima festa.

Ela ignorou o olhar sombrio de Sasuke.

— Eu adoraria — replicou, saindo da saleta sem mesmo olhar se Sasuke a seguia.

Na saída, ao abrir a porta para ela, o semblante dele era de pura raiva contida. O homem estava furioso e ela não sabia porquê.

O silêncio dentro do carro foi pesado durante o trajeto.

Ao chegar em casa, a vontade de Hinata era correr para a cama, mas, para que Sasuk não pensasse que o furor dele a amedrontava, dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Abriu o refrigerador à procura de comida, como se não comesse há uma semana.

Esperava muito que a vista do espaguete o deixasse enjoado.

A voz era fria e dura quando ele falou:

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo com Jiraya?

— Bem, achei que acabaria no leito dele.

— Não permitirei que você me faça de bobo. Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Você mesmo se fez de bobo com sua atitude naquela sala de música. E já que quer falar em fazer alguém de bobo, o que me diz do show que armou para a fofoca da cidade? Como acha que me senti? — indagou ela, batendo a porta do refrigerador.

— Pensei que você tivesse gostado. Na verdade, se não houvesse a presença da alcoviteira oficial da cidade, você teria rasgado minha roupa. A maneira que se pendurou em mim, deixou-me saber exata mente o que você queria.

— Pendurei-me? Você superestima seu ego, sr. Uchiha. Eu não me abaixaria para rastejar para sua cama.

— Claro que não, você é do tipo que entra furtivamente na cama de um homem.

—Você é um verme—esbravejou ela, voltando a abrir a geladeira, pegando um punhado de espaguete e atirando nele.

Sasuke empertigou-se e seu rosto mostrava surpresa.

Hinata não acreditou no que fizera. Nunca na vida procedera assim. Todavia, em vez de alarmar-se, quando viu os fios do macarrão escorrendo pela face dele, não pôde evitar uma risada.

— Você acha que foi muito engraçado, não acha? — disse ele, pegando na geladeira um punhado de geléia de morango.

— Não, Sasuke, não faça nada de que possa se arrepender.

— Oh, eu não me arrependerei — retrucou ele, atirando uma boa porção da geléia na testa dela, que escorreu sobre o rosto como se fosse lava de vulcão.

— Aposto que pensa que foi hilário.

Ela pegou uma lata de creme de chantilly e atirou com força sobre ele. Sasuke desviou e a lata espatifou contra a parede.

— Na próxima vez, não errarei — gritou ela.

— Você não devia comer sua sobremesa de morango antes do prato principal — Ele apanhou a tigela de espaguete e derramou sobre a cabeça dela.

— E você não comeu o suficiente — Hinata alcançou o prato com bolo e esfregou-lhe no rosto.

— O que você acha disso?

— Eu estava com mais apetite para geléia — respondeu ele, raspando um pouco de geléia do rosto dela e lambendo o dedo.

— Você está louco — exclamou ela, com um súbito tremor de desejo a invadindo.

— Estou? — perguntou ele, puxando-o para os braços. Então pegou um pano de prato, limpou-lhe o rosto e depois o seu próprio.

— Vamos para o quarto. Você usou todo o creme de chantili? - Ela assentiu, tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Caramba, eu adoooooooro este capítulo! Quase choro de tanto rir nele! "Você usou todo o creme de chantili?" kkkkk<p>

Então amores, desculpem a demora, é que agora estou com três adaptações e três longs para atualizar e tempo deveras escasso. Aliás, quem quiser conhecer uma fanfic SasuHina de minha autoria, leia Senhora Fada: /s/6884879/1/Senhora_Fada

É um romance de época bem legal, se querem saber... rs

Enfim, não vou falar muito. As férias estão bem aí e tentarei adiantar bastante serviço. Responderei as reviews anônimas por aqui e as que tem conta, será por MP:

**Nath:** Hey floore! Eu adoro o Sasuke com indisposição de gravidez, é tão... anti-sasuke. oaksoaksoaksoa Fico feliz que tenha gostado, esse capítulo também é comédia, o que achou? Beeijos.

**jhe**: Hey! Que bom que gostou, o que achou deste? Beeijos.

**violak:** Yoo! Desculpe pela demora, as coisas estão meio atribuladas por aqui. :x Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beeijos.

**Sue-san:** Heey florr! Fico feliz que tenha dado boas risadas, o que achou deste capítulo? Eu também adoro ele. rs Beeijos.

**Hyun:** Yoo! Realmente, o Sasuke com indisposição é impressionante, nesse capítulo ele passou muito maal né? Eu achei super cômico! Espero que tenha gostado também. Beeijos.

**gesy:** Hey! Que bom que gostou, o que achou deste capítulo? Beeijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

— Não... por favor... nós não deveríamos — sussurrou Hinata com voz rouca de paixão.

— O que não devemos fazer? Isto? — perguntou Sasuke, as mãos deslizando pelas costas dela e desabotoando o vestido que caiu no chão e embolou-se a seus pés. Ela deu um suspiro profundo e as mãos dele apalparam-lhe as nádegas, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, até que ela sentiu sua ereção.

— Isso não está certo — murmurou ela.

— Isso não a faz sentir-se bem? — perguntou ele, deslizando as mãos dos ombros dela até os seios. — Ou é disso que você não gosta? — completou, passando a língua de leve pelo mamilo.

Hinata não pôde evitar um gemido de prazer. Seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. E mesmo achando que aquilo não estava certo, não queria que ele parasse. Ademais, Sasuke não tinha intenção alguma de parar.

— Ou talvez isso? — perguntou ele, quando enfiou a mão entre suas coxas para apalpá-la.

No momento que seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar, Sasuke tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para seu quarto.

Ele abriu a porta, chutando-a, e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Hinata queria sentir a nudez de Sasuke contra a sua. Puxou a camisa dele com tanta força que os botões saltaram para fora, espalhando-se pelo chão.

Havia bastante luz da cozinha para que ela o enxergasse. E o que viu foi o suficiente para mexer com seus sentidos. Seus dedos correram através dos pêlos do peito de Sasuke. Ela o sentiu tremer e vibrou com a consciência de que tinha o poder de excitá-lo tão rápido.

Ele puxou-lhe a calcinha pelos quadris, deixando o tecido sedoso deslizar para o chão.

Hinata mordiscou delicadamente os mamilos intumescidos de Sasuke enquanto as mãos baixavam o zíper da calça dele, sentindo a ereção. Ele gemeu quando a mão feminina envolveu seu sexo.

As carícias continuaram em ritmo cada vez mais alucinante e a cama fez um ruído em protesto.

— Acho que quebramos a cama — murmurou ela.

— Quem se importa? Oh, Deus, como isso é bom.

— Agora, Sasuke, agora — sussurrou ela, freneticamente. E quando ele a penetrou, Hinata gemeu de prazer.

Sentindo cada uma das investidas, ela queria mais. Circulando-lhe com as pernas, puxou-o para mais perto. E quando eles atingiram o clímax, ambos gritaram.

A batida do coração de Hinata diminuiu quando Sasuke rolou de cima dela para o lado, puxando-a para seus braços. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o peito largo, arfando, suavemente agora.

— Eu... — começou ela.

— Não diga nada — sussurrou Sasuke. — Eu sei. Apenas descanse. A respiração de ambos se fundiu. Quando ela virou-se de lado para dormir, um forte sentimento de segurança a envolveu.

* * *

><p>— Olá, Sasuke, o que aconteceu? Seu refrigerador explodiu ou coisa assim? — perguntou Naruto quando entrou no quarto do irmão.<p>

Ainda sonolenta Hinata foi tirada de seu sono pelo som de uma voz estranha. Sentia-se pegajosa.

— O que você está fazendo em casa? — questionou Sasuke. — Deveria estar na faculdade.

— Férias de verão — respondeu Naruto, sorrindo. — Então, o que aconteceu por aqui? Uma continuação da guerra da cozinha? — disse ele, olhando para a cama quebrada.

Hinata percebeu que era o irmão caçula de Sasuke e queria morrer. Nunca se sentira tão constrangida. Meu Deus, suas roupas estavam ainda espalhadas pelo quarto. Ela puxou as cobertas até o queixo.

_Por favor, deixe-me morrer agora mesmo, _rezou.

Ele estalou os dedos.

— Olá, eu conheço você. Você é a garota do bolo.

Uma vez que Deus não atendeu sua prece, ela puxou as cobertas por sobre a cabeça.

— O que aconteceu com a bruxa? — insistiu Naruto. — Pensei que você estivesse casado com ela. Finalmente foi sábio, irmão?

— Se você está se referindo a Karin, então não, não me casei com ela. E se não se incomoda, feche a porta quando sair.

— Então o que...

— Esta é Hinata, minha esposa.

— Sua... o quê? — perguntou Naruto com olhar de descrença na face. Então começou a rir. — Já era hora de você criar juízo. Prazer em vê-la, irmãzinha.

Hinata grunhiu em resposta. Por que sempre ficava confusa com aquela família louca?

— Acho que você constrangeu sua cunhada o bastante por um dia.

Naruto riu mais alto.

— Vou fazer café, se puder atravessar a mixórdia naquela cozinha, sem cair. A propósito, sua cama está quebrada. Cuidado ao levantar-se. Não quero que se machuquem.

— Se você não sair imediatamente, não serei eu quem ficará machucado — ameaçou Sasuke, atirando um travesseiro no irmão.

— Você pode sair de debaixo das cobertas agora. Não há perigo à vista.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, ficarei aqui para o resto da vida.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e puxou-lhe as cobertas de cima da cabeça. Hinata o fitou.

— Ainda há comida no meu rosto?

— Não — replicou ele, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

— Graças a Deus.

— Bem, eu preferiria ficar na cama com você, mas conheço meu tresloucado irmão. Se eu não for para lá logo, ele voltará para nos atormentar.

Sasuke empurrou as cobertas, levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro, aparentemente despreocupado de sua nudez. Pudera, pensou Hinata. O homem tinha um corpo magnífico, nascera para andar despido. Ele virou-se antes de abrir a porta do banheiro.

— Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, ficarei tentado em estourar o ouvido de Naruto com um murro e voltar para a cama.

Ela pôde sentir as chamas da paixão se reavivarem. Hinata quis parar de olhá-lo, mas não conseguia.

— Segure esse pensamento — disse ele, então vestiu um roupão, pegou algumas notas sobre a cômoda e saiu do quarto. Em poucos minutos, retornou. Tirando o roupão, deixou-o cair sobre o solo.

— E Naruto? — perguntou ela.

— Mandei-o comprar ovos no supermercado — murmurou ele, enquanto juntava-se a ela na cama.

— Mas temos duas dúzias no refrigerador.

— Quem se importa?

Ela não. Os lábios de Sasuke tocaram os seus num beijo sufocante.

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhava feio para seu irmão, enquanto Naruto casualmente relaxava contra as almofadas no sofá.<p>

— Então me diga, foi amor à primeira vista? — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não, não pode ser. Não pelo modo que você estava olhando para ela na noite de sua festa.

— Se você está tentando ser engraçadinho, não está me fazendo rir. - Naruto colocou os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

— Bem, alguma coisa aconteceu para você dispensar Karin e casar-se com Hina.

— O nome dela é Hinata — disse Sasuke, andando para a janela.

— Eu tive todas as intenções de casar-me com Karin, se quer saber — começou ele de costas. — Nós íamos nos casar dentro de alguns dias. Até expliquei sobre seu pequeno truque. Ela não gostou nada, mas aceitou suas desculpas através de mim.

— Então, o que o fez mudar de idéia?

Sasuke virou-se e dirigiu um olhar duro em direção a Naruto.

— Hinata apareceu no meu escritório e me disse que estava grávida.

Naruto sentou-se ereto e empalideceu.

— Jesus Cristo, Sasuke. Sinto muito. Nunca pensei... isto é, nunca percebi...

— Certo. Você não pensou. O que imaginou que aconteceria quando nos colocou juntos na cama... nus?

Naruto encarou o irmão.

— Bem, isso deve estar dando certo. Quero dizer, vocês dois estavam na cama quando entrei. Devem se gostar — A expressão dele mostrava desesperança.

Sasuke não soube como responder. Não sabia ao certo o que estava se passando entre ele e Hinata. Talvez o fato de estarem morando sobre o mesmo teto. Ela era uma mulher bonita e sexy. Ele não era nenhum monge, mas, estariam apaixonados? Não, atração mútua seria a melhor explicação.

— Amor não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Hinata e eu temos um acordo. Tão logo o bebê nasça, estabelecere mos um arranjo adequado.

Levantando-se, Naruto caminhou até o irmão.

— Acho que criei uma enorme confusão, não criei?

— Acho que sim, mas nada pode ser feito para mudar as coisas agora.

— Hina tem muita raiva de mim?

— Ela realmente não me falou, mas o que você acha?

Hinata ouvia pela porta entreaberta. O que esperara? Que Sasuke declararia seu amor imortal a ela? Não, tão logo o bebê nascesse, ele provavelmente convenceria Karin que eles deveriam casar-se.

O pensamento de Karin ninando o filho dela deixou-a enfurecida. Isso não aconteceria, não enquanto fosse viva.

Mas quem estava enganando? Assim que o bebê nascesse, Sasuke estaria fora da sua vida. Ele, com certeza, não via a hora de isso acontecer. E se não se casasse com Karin, seria com qualquer outra.

Tudo que eles compartilhavam era um bebê. E um bebê não era suficiente para construir um casamento. Era uma tola em alimentar falsas esperanças.

Também não era o fim do mundo porque Sasuke não a amava.

Hinata levantou-se. Se ele podia ser insensível sobre tudo, ela também poderia.

Saindo do quarto, seus passos hesitaram quando entrou na sala de estar e ambos os homens voltaram-se para ela. O que alguém dizia para um novo cunhado? Especialmente quando o casamento era uma farsa e Naruto sabia de toda a história.

— Não tive a intenção de interromper — começou ela.

— Por favor, junte-se a nós. Acredito que você se recorda de meu irmão caçula.

Como ela poderia se esquecer? Houve uma consolação. Naruto ficou de pé quando ela entrou, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto ela. Mas não ia deixá-lo impune tão facilmente.

— Chá gelado?

Naruto enrubesceu.

— Na verdade, acredito que eu disse Chá Long Island. É uma bebida misturada.

— Bebida misturada? — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Uh... é chá. Com cerca de quatro espécies de álcool.

— Eu diria que quatro é muito para alguém que não bebe, estou certa?

— Quero me desculpar por tudo — começou ele. — Se pudesse voltar atrás, voltaria.

— O que está feito, está feito. Agora, se ambos me permitem, vou voltar para meu quarto.

Ela apertou mais o roupão que tomara emprestado de Sasuke e virou-se para ir embora.

— Esqueci-me de mencionar na noite passada — As palavras de Sasuke a detiveram.—Tenho que partir por algum tempo. Uma viagem de negócios.

— Quanto tempo você ficará fora?

— Uma semana. No máximo duas. Naruto verificará, durante esse tempo, se há algo que você precise.

— Estou certa de que posso me cuidar sozinha. Tenha uma boa viagem — disse ela, correndo para seu quarto.

Sasuke a observou partindo. Ele poderia ter dito um mês e ela nem sequer pestanejaria. Aparentemente, a noite calorosa entre os dois não significara nada para Hinata.

De súbito, ele levantou-se e foi atrás dela, mas parou depois de alguns passos. O que diria? Que o que acontecera era algo que ele jamais sentira? Ou talvez pudesse dizer-lhe que aquela fora muito mais do que uma noite de paixão para ele?

Sasuke sentia-se desgostoso. Era como uma bofetada no seu ego. Quisera que ela demonstrasse tristeza pela viagem dele, e, em vez disso, agira com indiferença, como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Ele voltou-se abruptamente.

— De que é que você está rindo? — perguntou para Naruto.

— Nada. É só que nunca vi você comportar-se desse jeito com nenhuma das mulheres com quem se relacionou. Tem certeza que não está apaixonado pela Hina?

— Humm. Você tem lido muitos romances ultimamente. E mais uma vez lhe digo que o nome dela é Hinata, não Hina.

— Pode dizer o que quiser, irmão. Mas, vendo do lado de fora, eu diria que vocês dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Quer queira você ou não.

A observação era ridícula. Eles eram tão diferentes quanto noite e dia.

— Eu não apostaria um centavo nisso, irmãozinho.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey flores!<p>

"Então, o que aconteceu por aqui? Uma continuação da guerra da cozinha?" Gente, eu amoo o Naruto, ri demaaaais com ele nesse capítulo. Quase matou a Hinata de vergonha.

Sumi, né? Imperdoável. Não se preocupem que agora (dependendo do fluxo de reviews, é claro) os capítulos virão rapidão. Sabem porque? Tenho todos eles prontinhos para a postagem! \õ/

Quanto às novidades, eu postei uma one-shot nova para o concurso da FranHyuuga chamado Pedra Granada (GaaHina) e gostaria muito que vocês lessem para me falarem o que acharam!

Enfim, não vou falar muito. Responderei as reviews anônimas por aqui e as que tem conta, será por MP:

**Nath:** Hey floore! A Hinata tá mandando ver neste capítulo, né não? Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Desculpe a demora, acontece. :x Beeijos.

**Guida-Hyuuga:** Seja bem vinda flor! Então, o Sasuke dá trabalho mesmo, essas ocilações de humor são a cara dele e, com certeza, nem o Ed Cullen consegue essa proeza. Você pensa que nem eu, hein? Adorei a comparação, ela realmente é timída, mas não oca. Quanto ao Naruto, olha ele ali, causando mais confusão e constrangimento. oaksoaksoaksoka Bom, eles entraram num acordo, mããããããs ainda não assumiram nem nada. :x Beeijos.

**Biaa:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado flor, eu também amo o final. O que achou deste? Beeijos.

**Becky:** Que bom que gostou, desculpe a demora, viu? Beeijos.

**jhe:** Upeeei! *-*

**Carol:** Hey flor, fico feliz que tenha amado a história, viu? O que achou desse capítulo? Beeijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

— Você não tem que ser minha babá — informou Hinata a Naruto. – Sasuke já voltou, não preciso de você aqui.

— A maioria das minhas aulas são à noite neste semestre, de forma que não há problema. E não estou sendo sua babá. Estou aqui apenas para ajudar você — disse ele, dirigindo-se ao refrigerador e, retirando uma cenoura, começou a mastigá-la.

— Eu já prometi a ambos que não iria mais caminhar no parque sozinha, portanto, não há razão de você estar aqui.

— E quem ajudará você a levantar-se do sofá?

Ele sorriu e, por um momento, Naruto a fez lembrar-se de Sasuke. Os dois irmãos tinham o mesmo sorriso cativante. Mas era aí que a semelhança terminava. Ela se sentia bem junto a Naruto, mas Sasuke... bem, ele ainda a deixava um pouco nervosa.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar no dia em que teria que se mudar. Suspirou. Sasuke vinha sendo gentil e amável com ela, e preocupado com sua saúde, porém, Hinata sabia que era por causa do bebê que carregava. Tudo acabaria quando ele chegasse ao mundo.

— Qual é o motivo desse olhar tão triste? — perguntou Naruto.

— Triste? Engano seu. E quero que saiba que posso levantar-me do sofá sozinha.

Ele a seguiu quando ela entrou na sala de estar, espanador na mão, embora não houvesse sombra de poeira em lugar nenhum. Talvez fosse para mantê-la ocupada e sem encará-lo. Precisava ser mais cuidadosa para não deixar transparecer suas emoções. Naruto era perspicaz e bom leitor de faces.

— Então, como meu irmão a está tratando?

— Otimamente.

— Não foi bem essa a minha questão. Ela parou de espanar e fitou-o.

— Se você quer perguntar alguma coisa, seja mais direto.

— Muito bem. Quando é que vocês dois vão cair em si e acabar com esse fingimento de que o casamento não é verdadeiro?

Hinata voltou a espanar.

— Não estamos fingindo. Nosso casamento não é real. Tão logo o bebê nasça, eu me mudarei daqui.

— Isto é a coisa mais tola que você já disse.

Naruto colocou as mãos no ombro dela e girou-a para si. Não havia maneira de Hinata evitar o contato ocular, agora.

— Na manhã que vim para casa da faculdade, vocês dois estavam na cama juntos -— disse ele. — Não foi difícil imaginar o que estavam fazendo.

— Naruto! — exclamou ela, libertando-se das mãos dele e dando-lhe as costas. — Isso não é algo que quero discutir com você.

Movendo-se para um aparador, Hinata pegou uma estatueta de latão e começou a espanar furiosamente. Esperava que Naruto entendesse a dica que aquele assunto era íntimo demais para compartilhar com um cunhado.

— Você pode afirmar que não há nada acontecendo entre vocês?

Ele não ia mudar o rumo da conversa. Naruto era tão persistente quanto Sasuke no que dizia a esperar respostas. Nunca desistiam.

— Sentimos atração física um pelo outro. Até admito — começou ela.

— Uh-huh. Eu sei isso.

— Mas é apenas atração física. Seu irmão é bonito. E bom. Era normal que terminássemos nessa... situação bizarra.

— Não vejo nada de bizarro em um homem e uma mulher se atraírem mutuamente. Bizarro seria se vocês dois fossem do mesmo sexo.

— Você sabe que está sendo preconceituoso com esse comentário — murmurou ela, tentando ver se conseguia mudar o assunto. — Mas é somente atração física. Você pode perder as esperanças que nosso casamento de faz-de-conta venha a ser algo mais real — Obviamente Naruto não estava convencido.

— Ouça, estou certa que você já teve relações com uma... uma garota.

— Não sou virgem, se é o que você quer saber — declarou Naruto com um sorriso maroto.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

— Muito bem, então por que você não é casado, já que faz sexo com elas?

Ele ficou em frente dela.

— Sim, mas há uma diferença nos meus relacionamentos. E sabe qual é? Eu e as garotas com quem faço sexo não estamos apaixonados.

— Seu irmão e eu não estamos apaixonados — replicou ela, cerrando os dentes.

Para um estudante de faculdade, Naruto não era lá muito inteligente. Se houvesse algum amor, era apenas de um lado, e isso não era suficiente para fazer um casamento dar certo. Não, decididamente, quando o bebê nascesse, ela sairia da vida de Sasuke e estava certa que superaria seus sentimentos por ele.

Naruto pegou seus livros e dirigiu-se à porta da frente.

— Como você quiser — disse ele, aparentemente não convencido pela negação dela. — Vejo você mais tarde, irmãzinha.

Naruto conseguia ser tão exasperante quanto o irmão. Para descarregar os nervos, Hinata atirou o espanador contra a parede. Sasuke estava entrando na sala e foi atingido em cheio.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— Nada —- respondeu ela, reorganizando peças de decoração sobre o aparador da lareira. — Sabe, não preciso de Naruto tomando conta de mim quando você não estáem casa. Estougrávida, não inválida.

— Tudo bem. Eu lhe direi que você não precisa mais dele.

Hinata não esperava que ele cedesse tão fácil e estava ainda zangada, o pior, sem saber porquê.

— Houve alguma coisa mais? — perguntou Sasuke.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem dizer nada. Quando ele sorriu, ela perdeu o pouco controle que tinha.

— Você e seu irmão são loucos. Você me trata como se eu não tivesse juízo. Será um alívio partir depois que o bebê nascer. Se eu nunca mais precisar vê-los novamente, será melhor ainda. Só espero que o bebê não puxe seu lado da família. E outra coisa...

— Sim? — perguntou Sasuke calmamente, levantando uma pequena sacola que estava segurando.—Se você acabou, eu trouxe bolinhos de chocolate. Mas só se você terminou.

Hinata ficou com a boca cheia d'água.

— Bolinhos de chocolate?

— E recheados, como você gosta. O ar furioso dela esvaeceu-se.

— Eu não estava realmente furiosa com você. Era com Naruto, que está um pouco confuso sobre algumas coisas — contou ela.

— É a idade dele. A maioria de sua geração está confusa. Ele lhe entregou o pacote com os bolinhos de chocolate.

Sem perder tempo, Hinata começou a comer, um atrás do outro.

— Humm, é delicioso.

— Diga-me sobre o que Naruto estava confuso.

Ela quase se sufocou com um pedaço de bolo.

— Oh, não foi nada.

— Não acredito. Caso contrário, você não teria ficado assim tão nervosa que quase quebrou minha testa com o espanador.

— Desculpe-me por isso — ela suspirou. — Bem, foi sobre a vidaem geral. Eletem algumas noções preconceituosas sobre relacionamentos.

— Principalmente sobre o nosso — apontou ele.

— Mais ou menos isso — Ela não queria falar a respeito, mas o olhar de Sasuke era incisivo e ele dificilmente deixaria o assunto morrer. — Naruto acredita em contos de fadas, você sabe, do tipo "eles foram felizes para sempre". Eu lhe disse que não funcionaria dessa forma no nosso relacionamento.

A expressão de Hinata tornou-se solene. Será que Sasuke pensaria que ela queria um final feliz no conto de fadas deles? Não suportaria se obtivesse a empatia de Sasuke, em vez de seu amor.

Respirando fundo, ela continuou:

— E claro que tentei fazê-lo entender, mas ele não me escutou. Você e eu pertencemos a mundos diferentes. Nossos caminhos foram cruzados por um infeliz incidente. Um verdadeiro casamento jamais daria certo entre nós. De fato, se você pensar nisso, a idéia é realmente muito engraçada.

— Hilária — foi o comentário dele.

Hinata colocou o pacote de bolinhos no balcão.

— Acho que todo esse chocolate foi demais. Vou me deitar um pouco.

É claro que ele pensava que a idéia era jocosa. Eles eram dois estranhos que haviam sido presos numa armadilha impensada. Caminhando para o quarto, ela pensou: Três meses mais e tudo estará acabado. As únicas vezes que veria Sasuke seria quando ele pegasse o bebê. Talvez ele até mesmo mandasse uma babá buscar a criança.

Ela entrou no quarto e olhou para a coruja empalhada.

— Seremos somente eu, o bebê e você, Bernard.

Sasuke continuava inclinado contra a lareira. Bem, o que Hinata comentara sobre o casamento deles não era nenhuma surpresa.

Então, por que ele deveria se importar? Não sabia. Ou talvez soubesse. Sua casa seria solitária quando ela partisse, mas Hinata tinha o direito de fazer o que lhe agradasse. A família dele já lhe causara problemas suficientes até agora.

Desde que Hinata entrara no seu caminho, a vida de Sasuke mudara. Parecia mais brilhante, mais excitante, mais cheia de risos. Ele riu. Sim, sua vida era muito embaçada e Hinata a iluminara. Ela era, portanto, seu ponto luminoso.

Ele caminhou para o quarto e olhou-se no espelho por sobre a cômoda. Outras mulheres haviam se apaixonado por ele... por que não Hinata? Não era um homem feio. As mulheres costumavam dizer que era atraente. E ademais, procurava, geralmente com sucesso, satisfazer as mulheres na cama, e tinha boas qualidades.

Ele zombou de si mesmo. A quem estava querendo enganar? As primeiras impressões eram as mais duradouras e as suas não tinham sido muito louváveis.

A verdade era uma só, sua visão e conceito de casamento mudaram desde que conhecera Hinata. Ele queria que este casamento fosse para valer.

Sasuke sentou-se no canto da cama. Muito bem, poderia dar um jeito nisso. Afinal de contas, era um homem de negócios.

O problema era que Hinata não o amava. Sua principal ação era clara: fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele. Conquistar-lhe o coração.

Ele poderia fazer isso... não poderia?

* * *

><p>Ele a estava enlouquecendo! Sasuke nunca ficara em casa nos sábados. Sempre passava os sábados no escritório, mas, aparentemente, não hoje. Todas as vezes que ela se virava, lá estava ele, seguindo-a.<p>

— Você não vai para o escritório hoje?

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Tiro um dia de folga de vezem quando. Alémdo mais, pensei que poderíamos fazer algo juntos hoje.

Ele estava agindo de maneira muito estranha. Ela não percebera exatamente quando a transformação começara, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Seria a gravidez? Talvez fosse um sintoma que somente os homens adquirissem.

— O que você tem na mente? — perguntou ela. — Temo que não há muito que eu possa fazer agora.

— Você pode dar um passeio de carro?

— Um passeio?

Num carro, sozinha com Sasuke? Sobre o que eles falariam? As palmas de suas mãos começaram a transpirar.

— Sim, um passeio. Vamos, vai lhe fazer bem sair um pouco do apartamento.

Ela não podia pensar em desculpa alguma que não soasse ingratidão. Mesmo antes de ela concordar, ele tirara uma jaqueta leve do armário e ajudou-a a vesti-la. As mãos fortes tocaram-lhe o pescoço enquanto ele ajustava a gola da jaqueta.

Hinata ofegou. O aroma masculino era como o de um bosque, como o orvalho da manhã e aquilo a estonteava. O aroma definido de um homem saudável. Os sentidos de Hinata pareciam levitar.

— Você está se sentindo bem, não está? Parece um pouco ruborizada e sua respiração um pouco presa.

— Estou ótima, pode crer.

Se ficava descontrolada por estar próxima dele por alguns segundos, como conseguiria esconder as emoções, o resto do dia ao lado de Sasuke?, perguntou-se.

Quando eles caminharam para o carro, foi ainda pior. Sasuke insistiu em segurar-lhe a mão, dizendo que o chão do estacionamento era irregular. Ela ficou aliviada quando entrou no veículo, até que ele inclinou-se sobre ela.

— Deixe-me afivelar o cinto de segurança para você.

A face de Sasuke roçou os lábios dela enquanto ele se esticava para fazer a tarefa. Ela afastou-se, mas apenas alguns centímetros. Era demais. Temia que ele ouvisse as fortes batidas do seu coração. Infelizmente, aquela ação terminou e ele fechou a porta.

Quando deu a partida, Hinata baixou o vidro da janela. O ar frio certamente clarearia sua cabeça.

— Você não vai querer deixar essa janela aberta muito tempo — murmurou ele. — Não quero que fique arrepiada de frio.

Arrepiada? Aquilo era uma piada. Um toque dele já a deixara arrepiada até a medula.

— Onde estamos indo? — perguntou ela, mudando o assunto.

— É uma surpresa.

Uma surpresa. Meu Deus, era tudo que ela queria, mais surpresas.

Hinata relaxou contra o encosto do banco e preparou-se para aproveitar o passeio.

Uma hora depois, Sasuke saiu da estrada onde casas haviam sido construídas num loteamento privativo, perfeitamente visíveis através de fileiras de altos carvalhos. Era uma bela vista.

Ela quase podia imaginar como seria viver ali, somente eles três. Fechou os olhos, tentando apagar a imagem. Não adiantava querer algo impossível.

Então ela empertigou-se no banco quando ele pegou um dos caminhos de pedregulhos que levava a uma das casas.

— Sasuke, não estou adequadamente vestida para fazer visitas. Ele riu.

— A casa está vazia. Quero sua opinião. Um apartamento não é um lugar muito bom para criar uma criança.

O larem estilo Tudorera perfeito. Pequeno o suficiente para ser confortável, mas grande o bastante para receber visitas e até dar festas.

Hinata cairia como uma luva no estilo de vida dele. Então por que se sentia tão aborrecida? Provavelmente porque nunca seria capaz de competir com aquilo. Por que o seu filho iria querer viver num apartamento apertado com ela, quando poderia ter tudo aquilo?

Não, não pensaria desse jeito. Hinata não tivera uma criação portentosa, todavia, sua avó fizera tudo que pudera com muito amor. Ela nunca tivera o dinheiro que Sasuke possuía. Seu filho teria que aceitá-la do jeito que era.

— É linda, Sasuke — murmurou.

Eles entraram na casa. O aquecedor fora ligado e o ambiente estava acolhedor. Sasuke ajudou-a tirar a jaqueta. Subiram a escada para o segundo andar.

— Pensei em fazer o quarto do bebê aqui, porque aquela porta dá para a suíte do casal — ele apontou para a porta divisória.

— É perfeito. Você poderia pintar as paredes de amarelo-clarinho e colocar uma faixa decorativa. O berço deveria ser perto da janela para pegar o sol da manhã e... — ela parou, subitamente constrangida. — Sinto muito, não tive a intenção de dizer-lhe como decorar.

Ele riu e o quarto pareceu mais iluminado.

— Esta é a razão pela qual eu quis que você visse a casa. Esperava que você me ajudasse com a decoração, isto é, se não for muito incômodo.

— Não, eu adoraria.

Um giro pelo resto da casa provou que ela era bonita por inteiro. Hinata a amou mais do que ousava admitir. Especialmente, a sala de estar. A lareira era magnífica, imponente. Porém, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma área anexa à sala. Ela quase podia ver um piano de cauda colocado em frente das janelas que iam do chão ao teto. Hinata meneou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Não era sua casa e seria perigoso fingir o contrário.

Sasuke viu a expressão sonhadora no rosto dela. O primeiro estágio de sua corte fora, evidentemente, um sucesso.

Ela adorara a casa, e divertira-se, trocando com ele detalhes sobre a decoração. Os dois passariam horas incontáveis sozinhos, com suas cabeças curvadas sobre as amostras de pisos, papéis de parede e cores. Como Hinata poderia não se apaixonar por ele?

Sasuke quase riu alto. Ela jamais saberia de que forma se envolvera.

* * *

><p>Três meses? Sasuke acreditara que seu charme fosse tão grande que Hinata estaria loucamente apaixonada por ele em somente três meses? Que estaria extasiada pelos seus encantos?<p>

Quem ele pensava que era? Brad Pitt? Antônio Banderas?

Sasuke não gostava de desistir, mas temia que era exatamente o que ia fazer. Tentara de tudo, sob o sol e sob a lua, para fazer Hinata apaixonar-se por ele, mas nada parecia funcionar. O modo que ela o tratava era como se ele fosse um estranho, não o pai do filho dela.

O bebê nasceria em duas semanas e Sasuke não fizera nenhum progresso. Para ser honesto, existia mesmo até mais distância entre eles.

Todos os toques sutis que deveriam acender a chama da paixão dentro de Hinata não eram sequer o suficiente para acender uma vela.

O ardor dele fora testado até o limite. Quantas duchas frias foram tomadas para não fazê-lo passar por bobo? Incontáveis vezes.

Talvez fosse melhor desistir e encarar o fato de que Hinata não se importava o mínimo com ele.

— Qual é o problema com você? — perguntou Naruto quando entrou no escritório de Sasuke.

Espantado, Sasuke o encarou. Não havia nem mesmo ouvido a porta abrir-se.

— O quê?

—Você parece arrasado emocionalmente. O que está acontecendo?

— Eu estava aqui pensando sobre um projeto de negócio — mentiu ele, sem querer admitir, mesmo para Naruto, que se apaixonara por sua esposa.

— Então, por que você queria me ver?

— É sobre Hinata.

Naruto sentou-se em frente à mesa de Sasuke.

— Ela está bem, não está? — inquiriu com expressão preocupada.

— Sim, Hinata está bem.

Sasuke estava um trapo, mas sua esposa estava ótima.

— Excelente — Naruto relaxou. — Então, vocês dois finalmente voltaram ao juízo normal?

Zangado, Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.

— Você sabe desde o início que o casamento terminaria tão logo o bebê nascesse. Quero que você ache um apartamento para Hinata. Um bom apartamento.

— Você vai assumir a conta? Sasuke voltou-se para encarar o irmão.

— É claro. Ela dificilmente teria condições de pagar um apartamento, não um como o que quero que tenha.

Quando Sasuke viu a expressão de interesse do irmão, acrescentou:

— Filho meu não vai viver na pobreza.

— Ela não vai gostar que você pague as contas.

— Ela não tem nada que dizer sobre esse assunto. Não quero um filho meu vivendo do que ela ganharia. Quando Hinata terminar a faculdade, será capaz de arcar com suas próprias despesas.

— Você sabe — começou Naruto, levantando-se —, para um homem que se sai tão bem nos negócios quanto você, certamente não é muito bom no amor. Se eu fosse você, eu diria a Hina como realmente se sente em relação a ela.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. O que Naruto sabia sobre amor?

— Amor não entra nisso. E pela milionésima vez, lhe digo que o nome dela é Hinata, não Hina. Gostaria que se lembrasse disso.

Naruto deu uma gargalhada e dirigiu-se à porta, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Duas semanas mais. Seu bebê tinha que chegar em tempo, pensou Hinata. Não sabia se poderia suportar estar perto de Sasuke por mais tempo sem deixar transparecer seus sentimentos por ele através de palavras contidas há tanto tempo.

Felizmente, a casa estava terminada. Se Sasuke a tocasse mais uma vez, se ela aspirasse o perfume da sua colônia novamente, não se responsabilizaria pelas consequências.

Era tudo que poderia fazer para manter as mãos longe dele.

A situação era ridícula: ali estava ela, quase no dia de dar a luz, e tudo que podia pensar a respeito era fazer amor louco e apaixonado com seu marido. Seria muita sorte se o bebê se tornasse um ninfomaníaco quando crescesse.

Pelo menos, a saída de hoje incluiria Naruto, portanto, ela não estaria completamente só com Sasuke. Ela parou de escovar os cabelos. Engraçado, mas Naruto nunca dissera onde os estava levando.

— É uma surpresa — fora tudo que ela conseguira arrancar dele. Bem, se eles não fossem para muito longe, poderia até ser bom o passeio. Suas costas andavam doendo ultimamente. Talvez fosse um sinal do parto iminente e ela não queria estar longe do hospital.

— Você está pronta? — perguntou Naruto com expressão excitada, quando ela entrou na sala de estar.

Hinata olhou-o desconfiada.

— Onde estamos indo, afinal?

— É um segredo, mas é algo que acho que ambos gostarão.

— Você sabe que tenho uma reunião importante pela manhã e gostaria de estar de volta a tempo de examinar alguns papéis — declarou Sasuke.

— Sem problemas — murmurou Naruto, ajudando Hinata a caminhar até a porta de saída.

No carro, Hinata insistiu que os dois homens fossem na frente para que ela ficasse mais confortável atrás, sozinha. Pelo menos dessa maneira, apenas tinha que olhar para a nuca de Sasuke.

— Aposto que ambos estão animados. Só mais duas semanas e o bebê estará aqui — disse Naruto, puxando conversa. — Sua casa deverá estar quase pronta para ser habitada na ocasião, certo, Sasuke?

— Sim, deverá.

Hinata achou que Sasuke não parecia nada animado. Estaria lamentando-se de ter comprado a casa?

— Sasuke, você já pensou o que vai fazer quando for sua vez de ficar com o bebê? Pode ser difícil contratar uma babá de meio período.

Sasuke voltou-se para Naruto:

— Temos que discutir isso agora?

— Você terá que decidir rapidamente.

— Bem, não tenho que decidir agora — resmungou Sasuke.

— E você, Hina? — Naruto olhou de soslaio para o irmão, a fim de ver sua irritação pelo apelido carinhoso que usava com a cunhada. — Já decidiu onde o bebê ficará quando você estiver na escola? Há algumas creches muito boas por um dia, perto da faculdade.

— Creches para tomar conta de bebês por um dia! — Sasuke voltou-se para Hinata e perguntou: — Você certamente não planeja deixar estranhos criarem nosso filho?

— E o que você pensa que uma babá faria? — perguntou ela. — Além do mais, há realmente alguns centros de cuidados maternais por um dia, perto da faculdade. Naturalmente, pedirei referências.

— Escuta, irmãozinho, você não tem que se meter muito nesse assunto, quero dizer, esta criança não é só sua, você sabe. Hina será capaz de ter uma opinião também.

— Obrigada, Naruto — Não que ela quisesse deixar seu bebê numa creche maternal por dia. Se pudesse escolher, ficaria em casa até que o bebê pudesse freqüentar a escola. Todavia, sua situação financeira tornava isso impossível.

O silêncio reinou durante os quilômetros seguintes, e Hinata finalmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Não gostara do rumo que a conversa tomara. Se fosse esperta, teria seu futuro garantido, mas preferiria ser boba a aproveitar-se da situação.

Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou. Então teve um sobressalto quando Naruto começou a falar novamente:

— Pelo menos, diga-me que você não está planejando reatar com Karin outra vez. Ouvi dizer que ela dispensou seu último namorado e está de espreita, rondando. Quando descobrir que você é um homem livre, avançará as garras na sua direção.

Hinata prendeu a respiração à espera da resposta de Sasuke.

— Alguém já lhe disse que você fala demais, Naruto?

— Você — respondeu Naruto, sorrindo.

— Bem, não planejo vê-la nunca mais. Duas vezes na vida é o bastante para qualquer homem.

Hinata soltou a respiração. Pelo menos, aquela era uma preocupação a menos.

— E quanto a você, Hina? Algum homem esperando de prontidão?

Ela sentiu enrubescer-se.

— Não, não há ninguém — sussurrou.

— Bem, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que o homem certo surgirá. Ele provavelmente amará o bebê tanto quanto Sasuke.

— Podemos mudar de assunto, por enquanto? — Sasuke estava visivelmente irritado.

— Não sei por que você está ficando tão melindrado. Com certeza, nenhum de vocês espera que o outro fique solteiro. E normal que ambos encontrem alguém, apaixonem-se e casem-se. Mas seria duro para o bebê. Vocês sabem, mudar de uma casa para outra e esquecer qual é a sua mãe e quem é o seu pai, mas...

— Naruto!—falaram ambos em uníssono.

Eles passaram o resto da viagem em abençoado silêncio.

Finalmente, depois de uma hora e meia, tomaram uma estrada rural que levava ao campo. Hinata nem notara que já haviam deixado a parte urbana, tão perdida que estava nos pensamentos e profundamente aborrecida com a idéia de Sasuke casando-se com alguém.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Não é muito longe — respondeu Naruto.

Hinata sorriu quando ajeitou o corpo no assento. Estivera sentada por tanto tempo que suas costas estavam reclamando.

A cabana de toros de madeira era aninhada entre altas nogueiras, e, à esquerda, havia um imenso lago. Era bonita, como uma gravura de um livro de história. Tão logo o carro parou, Hinata desceu.

— É maravilhoso, Naruto. Que bela surpresa. Alguém mora aqui?

— Um colega meu da faculdade, mas sei onde ele deixa as chaves.

— Ele não se importará?

— Shika? Não, eu uso a casa o tempo todo — ele deu um sorriso travesso e malicioso. — Esta casa impressiona as garotas.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Pensei que pudéssemos fazer um piquenique — acrescentou Naruto.

— Não está um pouco frio para um piquenique? — Sasuke franziu o cenho para o irmão.

— Não onde planejo fazê-lo — ele galgou os degraus e pegou a chave da casa embaixo do capacho.

— Um esconderijo muito engenhoso. Quanta criatividade — debochou Sasuke.

— Vim mais cedo e deixei a lareira acesa — Naruto dirigiu-se para a lareira com as chamas quase extintas. A sala ainda estava aconchegante. — Podemos pôr os apetrechos para o piquenique sobre a mesa e, com a vista do lago, será como se estivéssemos do lado de fora.

— E onde está a comida? — indagou Sasuke.

— Você pensou que eu me esqueceria? Está no porta-malas do carro. Vocês dois dão uma olhada por aqui que irei buscar.

Depois que Naruto saiu, Hinata caminhou até a lareira e começou a aquecer as mãos. Sasuke chegou a seu lado.

— Você não está com frio, está? Ela sorriu.

— Eu acho que é automático aquecermo-nos quando estamos em frente de uma lareira.

Ele devolveu o sorriso.

— Sim, você tem razão, mas acho que se não pusermos mais lenha, logo, logo, ficaremos sem fogo.

— Você sabe o que ele está tentando criar, não sabe? — perguntou-lhe Sasuke.

Ela suspirou. Sabia exatamente o que o cunhado estava armando.

— Sei. Um final feliz. Sasuke sorriu.

— É um pouco difícil quando há uma terceira pessoa, a menos que ele planeje ficar lá fora no frio. Afinal, como diz o ditado: Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais.

Hinata sorriu à imagem que surgiu na mente.

— Parece que ele não sabe como tocar violino, sabe?

— Jesus! Detestaria ouvi-lo tentar.

Ambos riram, mas o riso desapareceu rapidamente quando ouviram o barulho do carro partindo.

— O que você supõe que ele vai fazer?—murmurou Sasuke quando ela foi até a porta. — Meu Deus! — exclamou quando correu para fora. — Naruto, volte aqui!

Hinata o seguiu devagar, parando na varanda da casa, porque havia uma cesta de vime bem no meio dela.

Naruto já estava pegando a curva da estradinha e ficando fora da vista.

— Eu vou matá-lo quando puser as mãos sobre ele.

— Você acha que ele se esqueceu de alguma coisa e foi buscar?

— Não seja ingênua. O que ele esqueceu foi de seu juízo — disse Sasuke, pegando a cesta de vime e entrando na casa.

— Você não quer dizer que...

— Tenho certeza. Ele nunca quis ser a terceira pessoa.

Sozinha com Sasuke? Sem televisão para se distrair? Pelo menos, ela não viu nenhuma. Sem papéis de negócios para ele examinar?

— Como ele pode ser tão inconsequente? Com você tão perto da data de dar a luz, qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

— Ainda faltam duas semanas. Os primeiros bebês geralmente atrasam.

Sasuke colocou a cesta sobre a mesa e abriu-a. Sua risada não tinha muito humor.

— Se isso não lhe disser o que ele pretende, nada mais dirá. Caviar, queijo, frutas, uma garrafa de vinho — murmurou Sasuke, pegando uma lata e começando a rir.

— O quê? — perguntou Hinata, chegando mais perto.

— Ostras. Não sei o que ele espera que nós façamos, especialmente na sua condição.

O rosto dela corou, e não pelo calor do fogo.

— Seria difícil fazer alguma coisa... uh... desta natureza.

O sorriso de Sasuke foi malévolo.

— Você acha que o bebê protestaria? — Ele vasculhou novamente dentro do cesto. — E, é claro, velas.

— É claro. Como alguém pode criar uma perfeita atmosfera romântica sem elas?

Ele franziu o cenho quando puxou o último item do cesto.

— Um gravador de fitas? — Hinata olhou para Sasuke. — O que devemos fazer com isso?

— Mais do que provável que é música romântica.

Ele apertou o botão _play, _mas, em vez de música que esperavam ouvir, a voz de Naruto surgiu alta e clara. Ele não parecia feliz em absoluto com os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo minna!<p>

Sim, eu voltei. E vou terminar de postar essa fanfic para vocês por uma questão de honra. Bom, muita coisa aconteceu. A primeira que me fez sumir foi que eu perdi totalmente o capítulo sete que estava pronto, aí eu fiquei muito deprimida.

E então veio vestibular, depois aquela louca espera. A matrícula e a mudança. Bom, resumindo, fui ter tempo para lembrar de fanfic somente na semana passada onde as coisas estão mais ou menos estabilizadas (mentira, mas eu preciso achar um jeito para relaxar). O problema é que eu não consegui recuperar o capítulo 7. Este aí é o oito. O livro original não tem para download ou exibição em lugar algum, e olha que eu procurei super no Google. Depois daquelas frescuras da SOPA e a PIPA e o site MegaUpload fora do ar, download ultimamente andam impossíveis.

Bom, então eu dei uma editada na história, vocês ficaram sem saber o que aconteceu na viagem do Sasuke, apesar de não ter acontecido nada de importante. Continuarei a postagem a partir daqui, e fiquem feliz porque a história está quase no fim. Se não me engano é mais ou menos dois capítulos e o epílogo já.

Agora, sem mais, vou responder as reviews anônimas:

**jhe: **upeeeeei! kkkk :3

**Carol:** Sim, reviews são fundamentais flor, mesmo que às vezes haja outras coisas atrapalhando! Beeijos.

**Miih:** Sim flor, esse Naruto está MARAVILHOSO! hahahaha Beeijos.

**Pri H. U. Hikari:** Flor, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Realmente é uma história super engraçada, mas como tá escrito lá no cabeçalho, a fanfic não é de minha autoria, apesar da grande maioria disponível do meu perfil ser. De SasuHina, eu tenho várias, como a long Senhora Fada e a one-shot Curioso. :) Beeijos

**Mari:** Demorei, mas continuei! :P

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Deixe seu email ou comente com sua conta e receba cenas do próximo capítulo em até 48horas!**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

Sasuke rapidamente desligou o gravador. — Por que você fez isso? — perguntou Hinata. Ele a olhou por longo momento antes de responder:

— Tem certeza de que quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer? - Ela umedeceu os lábios. Queria realmente ouvir? Trazer tudo às claras?

Quase em câmera lenta, estendeu a mão e apertou o botão _play._

_Posso imaginar que vocês dois estão querendo me matar neste momento._

A risada gravada de Naruto ecoou pelas paredes. Hinata olhou para Sasuke. Pela expressão do rosto dele, estava mais do que aborrecido com seu irmão caçula. Poderia ela culpá-lo por estar irritado?

Ela voltou sua atenção para a voz de Naruto:

_Não seria a primeira vez que um de vocês pensou em me matar, sei disso. Tudo bem,-talvez eu tenha me exacerbado uma vez, quando pus vocês dois na cama juntos. Tudo que queria fazer era evitar que Sasuke cometesse um enorme erro. E casando-se com Karin, você cometeria, sem sombra de dúvida._

_Não vou cometer mais um erro agora. Vocês dois estão apaixonados, mas são muito teimosos para admitir isso. Tudo que têm a fazer é olhar um para o outro e dizer as palavras. Agora é a chance de vocês. Não a desperdicem._

Sasuke finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

— Você estava certa, Naruto acredita em finais felizes.

A voz dele era visivelmente hostil quando pronunciou aquelas palavras. Hinata sentiu seu coração doer. Estaria Sasuke constrangido pelo que o irmão dissera? Ela virou-se e caminhou até a lareira. Respirando fundo, falou:

— Tolice dele, não é?

— Será? Hinata, talvez...

— Ohhh, Sasuke — ela engoliu o resto da sentença como se de repente uma dor a atingisse.

— Então você se sente da mesma maneira que eu?

— Não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando, mas duvido muito que estejamos sentindo a mesma coisa agora.

Ela cambaleou um pouco e segurou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

— Oh, meu Deus — exclamou ele, como se, de súbito, notasse o que estava acontecendo. — Por favor, diga-me que não está em trabalho de parto — implorou, totalmente pálido.

— Muito bem, se é o que quer, não estou em trabalho de parto — declarou ela com sarcasmo. — Quer ouvir mais algumas mentiras?

— Não é hora para piadas.

— Não estou brincando.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira e massageou a barriga. A dor persistia, ia e vinha de tempos em tempos.

— Chamarei o médico — disse ele, correndo para a cozinha.

Hinata o observou, incrédula. Quanto tempo levaria para ele perceber que não havia um telefone? Obviamente, um instante, decidiu, enquanto ouvia portas de gabinetes baterem, seguidas por algumas pragas obscenas. Em momentos, ele voltou correndo para a sala.

— Não há telefone – anunciou, ofegante. Os cabelos, normalmente penteados, estavam completamente bagunçados, o que dava um ar de garotão.

— Onde procurou?

— Em todos os lugares inimagináveis – replicou ele, nervoso. – Até na caixa de lixo. Talvez haja uma casa por perto – completou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

—Naruto disse que este chalé era totalmente isolado, lembra-se?

— Não custa nada dar uma olhada. Não demorarei.

— Nem pense nisso. Você não vai me deixar sozinha... Ohhh... - — outra contração a interrompeu.

Sasuke correu para ela, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cadeira.

— Tenho que fazer alguma coisa? Ferver água?

—Por quê? Está querendo tomar um chá?—disse ela entre ofegos.

— Estava apenas tentando ajudar — desculpou-se Sasuke. — Espere, talvez seja um falso alarme. Você está ainda a duas semanas da data do nascimento.

Quando a dor começou a diminuir, ela o fitou.

— Se isso não for de verdade, então não quero saber o que é. Que coisa, Sasuke. Eu não deveria estar sentindo nada disso.

— Eu sei, querida. Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido.

— Você sente muito? É tudo que tem a dizer?

Quando a dor cessou, Hinata percebeu o quanto irracional estava sendo. Não era culpa de Sasuke eles estarem enfurnados ali. Fechando os olhos, descansou a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira.

— Ouça, vou checar o quarto de dormir. Você se sentirá melhor se deitar.

Ele saiu, apressado.

Por que se envolvera com aquela família louca?, perguntou-se Hinata. Fora péssima idéia ter ido atrás dele à procura de ajuda financeira e acabado casada com o homem. Mas tinha que se apaixonar por ele?

— O quarto está limpo. Tenho que encontrar lençóis para a cama - murmurou Sasuke, correndo do quarto para a sala e vice-versa. Se a situação não fosse tão apavorante, ela teria rido. Nunca pensara que algum dia veria Sasuke tão fora de controle. Bem, talvez tivesse havido uma outra vez.

Um calor a invadiu como um cobertor quando ela recordou-se da noite da festa. Fechou os olhos e quase podia sentir as mãos dele tocando-a, acendendo partes em seu interior que ela nem soubera existir.

— Acendi o fogo — disse Sasuke.

— É melhor você acreditar que sim.

— O quê?

Ela abriu os olhos. Quando ele voltara à sala?

— Desculpe-me. O que foi que você disse?

— Acendi o fogo.

Teria ele lido seus pensamentos? Estaria jactando-se enquanto ela estava sentada ali naquela cabana, no meio do fim do mundo, em trabalho de parto do filho dele?

— No quarto de dormir — completou ele.

— Do que você está falando?

— Há uma lareira no quarto. Eu a acendi. De que você estava falando?

Ops. Espécie errada de calor.

— Nada. Não tem importância.

— As contrações estão ocorrendo com maior frequência? Ela olhou para o relógio.

-— Não, estão espaçadas de dez em dez minutos. Eu deveria estar sentindo nova dor agora.

Eles olharam para seus relógios. Um minuto passou e nada aconteceu. Ela ouviu Sasuke dizer com suspiro de alívio:

— Pode ter sido um alarme falso de trabalho de parto.

Ela começou a gargalhar.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Oh, Sasuke, se você pudesse ver sua cara...

Ela nem acabara de falar, quando nova contração começou, vagarosamente.

— Talvez não seja alarme falso — concluiu ela, cerrando os dentes de dor.

Sasuke esperou que a contração passasse e então disse:

— Vamos, deve estar bem quente no quarto agora. Você precisa descansar o mais que puder, caso Naruto não volte antes do... uh...

-— Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que ele não retomará em tempo.

— Nunca se sabe. Ele pode começar a sentir-se culpado e voltar.

— Você alguma vez ajudou um bebê a nascer? Ou pelo menos viu um nascer?

Sasuke olhou para o rosto assustado de Hinata. Como poderia lhe dizer que nunca vira um bebê recém-nascido? Só o pensamento de sangue o deixava de joelhos bambos. Mas não poderia contar-lhe isso, pois a deixaria mais preocupada. Só havia um modo de acalmá-la.

Mentir.

— Nunca dei à luz um bebê — brincou para espantar o medo do rosto dela —, mas ajudei uma vez. Havia uma senhora que entrou em trabalho de parto quando eu estava preso num elevador. Aconteceu que uma enfermeira estava lá também — Ele suava frio por causa da mentira - Ela realmente deu à luz, mas eu ajudei. Um garoto de quatro quilos. Ela deu o meu nome ao bebê.

Eles foram para o quarto e Sasuke ajudou-a a deitar-se na cama.

— Quatro quilos? Então era um bebê enorme.

Ele tratou de mudar de assunto antes que ela desconfiasse que estava mentindo:

— Eu vi chá quando estava procurando o telefone na cozinha. Pensei que você gostaria de uma xícara — disse ele, enfiando um travesseiro sob a cabeça dela.

— Isso parece bom.

— Deixarei a porta aberta. Se precisar de mim, grite.

Ele só levou alguns minutos para localizar uma chaleira e pôr água para ferver. Tão logo ferveu, foi percorrer a casa.

Havia outro quarto que saía da sala de estar. Era menor e muito pouco mobiliado. Avistou uma pilha de livros e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Por favor, faça que o amigo de Naruto seja um estudante de medicina.

Sua pulsação acelerou quando encontrou um livro sobre emergências médicas. Ótimo, o amigo de Naruto não era tolo. O livro era bom e grosso, também. Tinha que ter algo sobre parto.

Ele vasculhou as páginas até que encontrou o que estava procurando. Leu apreensivo e respirou fundo. Não havia meios de ser capaz de fazer aquilo. Mesmo em partos normais, alguma coisa podia sair errado.

Se algo acontecesse a Hinata, ele jamais se perdoaria. Percebia claramente agora que não poderia deixá-la partir depois que o bebê nascesse. Se precisasse implorar para ficar, imploraria. Desde que eles se casaram, sua vida tomara novo significado. E ele a amava muito para deixá-la ir agora.

Ele olhou para o livro outra vez. Suas mãos tremiam. Sasuke sabia que não seria capaz de dar conta do recado. Mas também sabia que não tinha escolha.

Precisava pensar que tudo daria certo. Tinha que dar. Arrancando a página que listava o equipamento que precisaria, voltou para a cozinha. Por Deus, faria aquele parto e nada sairia errado. Tudo que tinha a fazer era ajuntar as ferramentas certas para o trabalho. Com o resto, a natureza ajudaria.

E depois de tudo, mataria Naruto. Quando o irmão caçula chegasse, Sasuke se tornaria filho único.

...

Por que Sasuke estava demorando tanto? Será que fora até a China atrás de chá de jasmim? Não seria uma má idéia. Poderia trazer um médico com ele. Médicos sempre tinham analgésicos nas suas malinhas pretas.

Ela sorriu. As contrações estavam ficando mais constantes. E a última fora mais longa do que as outras. Agora, os espaços entre elas eram de apenas seis minutos.

Freneticamente, olhou em volta do quarto.

Onde estava Sasuke? Talvez ele saíra. Ela estava quase certa que ele mentira sobre o bebê no elevador. Naruto lhe contara uma vez que Sasuke ficava verde e desfalecia só de ver sangue.

Hinata decidira gritar por ele, quando ele apareceu segurando uma xícara de chá. Ela franziu o cenho. Ele não tinha de parecer tão casual.

— Desculpe-me a demora. Estava juntando algumas coisas no caso de as coisas piorarem.

— Coisas?

Ele estendeu-lhe a xícara de chá.

— Temos que ser realistas — Sasuke sentou-se na beira da cama. — Prefiro estar preparado para o que possa acontecer.

— Exatamente que tipo de coisas você juntou? — indagou ela, tomando um gole do chá.

— Toalhas, panos de prato, uma seringa.

— Seringa?

— Para fazer sucção do bebê — disse ele.

Talvez ela estivesse errada sobre Sasuke. Pelo menos, parecia meio familiarizado com coisas para o parto.

— Eu lhe disse que não há com que se preocupar — acrescentou ele, querendo confortá-la.

— As contrações estão ficando cada vez mais próximas e durando mais tempo.

Ele empalideceu. Na verdade, parecia que iria desfalecer a qualquer momento. Não, ela deveria estar imaginando coisas. Ele estava um pouco nervoso porque era seu filho que queria nascer.

—É melhor certificar-me que tenho tudo que preciso—murmurou ele, saindo do quarto.

— Provavelmente levará algum tempo, ainda — gritou Hinata, mas ele já saíra.

Quando a próxima contração começou, ela se esqueceu de Sasuke e tentou ficar concentrada. Lera em algum lugar que aquilo ajudava.

Então notou que os quadros estavam embaçados, e a luz, difusa. Fechou os olhos. Assim era melhor. Quanto mais pensava nas várias maneiras de matar Naruto, parecia que a dor não era tão insuportável.

Sasuke ouviu Hinata gemer e freneticamente verificou a lista de apetrechos que ainda precisava juntar. A seringa tinha que ser esterilizada. Tirou outra panela do armário e colocou água para ferver.

Pinça para o cordão umbilical. Olhou em volta da cozinha.

Hinata gemeu alto novamente e o suor escorria pela sua testa. Usando um pano de prato, ele enxugou-lhe o rosto. Certo, precisava pensar. Onde poderia achar faixas ou cintas para apertar? Ele notou um quarto de despejo nos fundos da casa e lá achou duas pequenas pinças que colocou também para ferver.

Sasuke sentia-se mais seguro agora que tinha os apetrechos necessários. Estava começando a achar que poderia fazer aquilo. Ele consultou seu relógio. Vinte minutos. Era tempo suficiente. Pegando um garfo, removeu as pinças e secou-as com toalha de papel. Com tudo arranjado, foi para o quarto, mas tão logo entrou, seus passos vacilaram.

A mulher olhando para ele do meio da cama não era sua doce Hinata. Enquanto estivera ocupado com os apetrechos, alguma força demoníaca entrara no corpo dela.

Era a única explicação que encontrava.

Os cabelos femininos estavam desalinhados, dentes cerrados e pupilas dilatadas. O lençol estava enrolado em volta de ambos os pulsos. A qualquer momento, ele esperava que a cabeça dela começasse a dar voltas.

— Querida, você está bem?

Assim que as palavras saíram, Sasuke percebeu que seria melhor que não tivesse falado. Ele deu um passo atrás, preparado para correr se a necessidade aumentasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo minna!<p>

Quem achou esse capítulo HILÁRIO do começo ao fim? Gente, a hora que ele comparou ela com a garota do Exorcista eu quase caí da cadeira de tanto rir! hahahahhaha

Adoro essa fic, ai ai... :x

Sim, o capítulo é curtinho, mããããs super importante. Estamos entrando na reta final então comentem bastante que quanto mais comentário, mais rápido eu posto!

Agora, sem mais, vou responder as reviews anônimas:

**gesy: **Continuei flor! E nem demorei! *-*Beijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Quanto mais comentários mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo! Comentem. 10 coments e o capítulo novo sai na hora!**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

— Se eu estou bem? — explodiu Hinata. — Pelo amor de Deus, como você acha que estou me sentindo? Como se sentiria se estivesse preso em um lugar no fim do mundo, sem médico, sem anestesia e prestes a ter um bebê?

Sasuke colocou a bandeja na mesinha e foi até ela. Tão gentilmente quanto podia, tomou-a nos braços. No início, ela estava tensa e tentou empurrá-lo, mas não levou muito tempo para seu corpo relaxar, e então as lágrimas rolaram soltas.

Ele a deixou chorar, sabendo que isso ajudaria mais que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Sua mão começou a alisar-lhe as costas vagarosamente, em movimentos circulares. Logo, os soluços transformaram-se em fungadas.

— Oh, Sasuke, sinto muito — Ela passou uma mão pelas faces molhadas. — Isso não deve estar sendo fácil para você também.

— É mil vezes mais fácil para mim do que para você, acredite-me. - Ele ajudou-a a descansar de volta contra o travesseiro, alisando-lhe os cabelos, tirando-os da face. Meu Deus, como ela era bonita. Mesmo com a maquiagem manchada debaixo dos olhos e com os cabelos despenteados.

Ela deve ter notado o olhar dele, porque inconscientemente passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados.

— Eu devo estar horrível — murmurou.

— "Vaidade, teu nome é mulher", como dizia Shakespeare. — Ele sorriu. — Você está linda. A mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão por sobre o colo.

— Duvido disso.

Pegando-lhe a mão na sua, Sasuke esfregou o polegar sobre a maciez da palma.

— Eu mentiria?

— Não, mas pode estender a verdade um pouco — disse ela, sorrindo timidamente.

— Nunca, não sobre isso. Desde o primeiro momento que vi você sair daquele bolo de papelão, pensei que era a moça mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Ele olhou para baixo, incapaz de fitá-la.

— E claro, levei algum tempo para perceber que me apaixonei por você — continuou ele, acariciando-lhe a palma da mão, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Finalmente, ele ergueu a vista e seus olhos se cruzaram.

—Nunca percebi que você se sentia dessa maneira - ela começou a dizer. — Você não está apenas falando isso por causa das circunstâncias, está?

— Não, eu a amo, Hinata. E se você me quiser, gostaria que esse casamento se tornasse verdadeiro. Não quero que você vá embora depois que o bebê nascer. Quero ambos na minha vida.

— Tem certeza?

— Eu não diria se não tivesse.

— Sasuke, eu... ohhhh, Sasuke.

— Aperte minha mão se isso ajuda — sussurrou ele, sabendo que ela estava tendo uma nova contração.

Quando a dor piorou, ela apertou.

Meu Deus, onde ela obtivera aquela força para apertar tão forte? Ela envergonharia um lutador profissional numa queda de braço. Ele tentou sorrir para encorajá-la.

— Está certo, apenas... hum... respire — disse ele.

Hinata ofegou forte enquanto o fitava com olhos arregalados.

— Você está indo muito bem.

— Não, não estou. Dói demais... ohhhhhhh.

— Agüente um pouco. Passará em alguns minutos.

A mão de Sasuke estava amortecida, as pontas dos dedos brancas. Mas isso não lhe importava. Pelo menos até que ela começou a afrouxar o aperto e a circulação voltou. Ele massageou os dedos com a outra mão.

— Eu o machuquei?

— Machucou-me? Uma menininha como você? Claro que não.

Hinata sorriu. O que mais poderia fazer? Ele estava tentando ser forte para ajudá-la e ela o amava por isso. Amor. Seu coração bateu forte. Ele a amava. Ele queria ter uma família. Ela tinha que lhe contar que sentia a mesma coisa.

— Sasuke, eu...

As palavras foram interrompidas quando seu olhar caiu sobre a bandeja que ele levara antes. Tudo parecia ótimo, exceto por dois estranhos instrumentos de metal em formato de C.

Sasuke seguiu o olhar dela. Ele parecia confuso.

— São os apetrechos que precisarei no caso... você sabe.

— Entendo. Toalhas, panos de prato, seringas, mas o que são aquelas coisas de metal?

Ele levantou-se e foi até a bandeja. Ela achou que ele parecia um pouco cheio de si quando levantou uma daquelas coisas.

— Pinças C.

— Pinças C — repetiu ela. — E exatamente o que você vai fazer com elas?

— Puxar o cordão umbilical.

Focar-se. Ela tinha que se focar em algum ponto, pensou quando uma nova contração começou. Estava apenas vagamente consciente de Sasuke sentado na beira da cama. Tudo que podia pensar eram aquelas horríveis peças de metal. Não estava muito certa, mas não achava que eram o que um médico usaria, mesmo numa emergência.

— Você... nunca... ajudou... a dar à luz... um bebê... ajudou? — perguntou ela, gaguejando.

Ele parou de esfregar-lhe a mão. Hinata continuou:

— Você... alguma vez... viu... um bebê... nascer?

— Bem, não exatamente.

Que Deus a ajudasse. Enfiada numa cabana de toras de madeira, sem médico, sem anestesia, e agora um marido que não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo. Ela voltou-se para ele com olhos acusadores.

— Você mentiu!

— Não foi bem assim. - Ela o encarou.

— Havia uma mulher grávida e ela estava num elevador que parou por alguns minutos — continuou ele.

— Quando? Para deixar alguém entrar?- Sasuke enrubesceu.

— De quantos meses ela estava grávida?

— Cinco meses — murmurou ele.

— Cinco meses! Ela não estava nem mesmo perto de entrar em trabalho de parto.

Tão logo exterminasse Naruto, Sasuke seria o próximo na sua lista. Quem precisaria daqueles trastes? Naruto estava provavelmente sentindo-se o máximo agora, pensando que ele era o casamenteiro do século. E Sasuke tentara enganá-la, dizendo que sabia coisas de que nunca tomara conhecimento.

— Estou me sentindo como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro e você vem me dizer que não sabe nada sobre parto.

Ela queria matá-lo agora. Ele não sentia dor alguma! Na verdade, parecia muito confortável. Homens deveriam dar à luz.

— Sei um pouco.

— Um pouco? O que exatamente isso significa?

Ela tentou olhar um quadro torto na parede, mas isso não ajudava a dor passar.

— Há um livro no outro quarto. Sobre emergências médicas no lar. Então era isso. Ela estava sendo partida em dois e ele pensava que podia fazer o parto do filho deles através de leitura de primeiros socorros caseiros. Deus, aquilo era o fim do mundo.

Ela empurrou-o da cama com ambos os pés e Sasuke caiu sentado no chão.

— Por que você fez isso?

— Porque isso me faz sentir bem.

A contração começou a diminuir enquanto uma onda de exaustão a dominou. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o que iria fazer. A situação era desesperadora. Não havia esperança. Ela ia morrer, sabia disso. Enterrada numa cabana no meio do nada. Apenas deixe o bebê ficar bem, rezou em silêncio. Uma lágrima correu do canto do seu olho e escorreu pela face.

— Não quero que você se preocupe.

Ele falou tão suavemente que, a princípio, ela perguntou-se se ele falara alguma coisa. Então abriu os olhos. Ele ainda estava sentado no chão. Hinata se sentiu culpada. Como podia ficar zangada com ele? Na sua maneira, Sasuke estava apenas tentando ajudar. Se suas posições fossem revertidas, ela poderia ter feito o mesmo. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos suados.

— Está tudo bem — murmurou, desgastada. — Vamos enfrentar isso juntos. Temo não haver muito tempo, todavia precisamos de alguma coisa mais para usar como pinças.

Por que ela não fizera curso sobre partos ou coisa parecida? Tudo que fizera fora ler um pouco num livro. Tentou pensar naquela leitura.

— Barbante! — Ela sentiu-se animada. — Você pode usar os dois cordões dos seus sapatos, então amarrar o cordão umbilical no lugar que vai ser cortado.

Ambos olharam para os sapatos. Ele estava usando sapatos esportes tipo mocassim.

Sasuke estalou os dedos.

— Cordão comum, eu vi lá na cozinha. Isso funcionará, não acha? E posso esterilizar um pedaço.

— Perfeito. — Ela sorriu. Ele pareceu aliviado.

— Irei buscar.

Tão logo ele saiu do quarto, o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Hinata. Ela ia morrer. O que ambos sabiam sobre parto caberia num dedal.

Ela não tinha muito tempo de pensar nas possibilidades do que poderia dar errado quando outra contração começou. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. O primeiro filho não costumava demorar mais do que os outros?

Sasuke se afastara apenas um minuto.

— As contrações estão mais próximas, não estão?

Ela pôde somente assentir com a cabeça. Ele começou a vasculhar as gavetas da penteadeira e do camiseiro, mas a dor era tão forte que ela nem imaginava o que ele estava procurando. Através de uma névoa de agonia, viu Sasuke deixar o quarto outra vez e voltar exatamente quando a contração estava terminando.

Ele depositou a tigela com água no chão perto da cama

— Para que é isso?

— Pensei que um banho de esponja a faria sentir-se melhor. Há um camisolão na cômoda. Você ficará mais confortável com ele.

Ele não a olhou enquanto estava ocupado, arranjando o que precisava. Hinata imaginou que ele provavelmente estava com medo depois de tudo que ela dissera e fizera.

— Desculpe-me, Sasuke.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e fitou-a. Ela estava exausta, emocional e fisicamente. A face estava pálida e os cabelos úmidos de suor.

Ele sorriu, esperando informá-la de que tudo estava bem.

— Isso significa que se eu lhe der um banho de esponja, você não vai me jogar no chão novamente?

— Eu não... oh...

Ela começou a rir, que era exatamente a reação pela qual ele esperava.

— Eu realmente fiz isso, não fiz?

Ele massageou as próprias costas, de modo dramático.

— Sim, fez, e na próxima vez, espero que o assoalho seja acarpetado.

Ele conseguira pelo menos fazê-la rir e ela parecia um pouco mais relaxada. Sasuke sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo.

Tão logo a próxima contração terminou, ele começou a ajudá-la a tirar a blusa pela cabeça.

— Isso é constrangedor — murmurou Hinata. — Fico sem graça.

— Apenas pense em mim como um médico.

— Eu gostaria de poder.

Sasuke deu uma gargalhada. Hinata não falara com sarcasmo. Havia uma definida ponta de humor no tom da voz dela.

Ele molhou o pedaço de pano e banhou-a da cintura para cima, tentando não olhá-la no processo. Não era fácil, principalmente quando o pano foi passado em círculos pelos seios nus. Ele finalmente terminou e ajudou-a a vestir o camisolão.

— Estou tão horrível assim? — perguntou ela.

— Como assim?

— Nada. Esqueça.

Ele pegou-lhe o rosto e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Diga-me.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu realmente não o culpo. Quero dizer, estou imensa. Imagino que devo estar horrível. Você... age como... se não gostasse de olhar para mim.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Ouça, querida. A razão pela qual não quero olhar para você é porque, embora esteja em trabalho de parto, você ainda é uma mulher muito sexy.

— Sei que você está mentindo, mas estou satisfeita que esteja — disse ela. Logo em seguida, sua face contorceu-se de dor. — Lá vem ela de novo, Sasuke, acho que nosso bebê está chegando.

As palmas de Sasuke começaram a transpirar e o coração disparou no peito.

— Você pegou tudo? Ele olhou para a bandeja.

— Tesouras! Não tenho nada para cortar o cordão.

— Depressa — sussurrou ela quando ele saiu correndo do quarto. Hinata pedira que ele se apressasse, mas Sasuke sentia que estava em câmera lenta.

Vasculhou as gavetas da cozinha, mas não conseguia encontrar um par de tesouras. Esvaziou todas as gavetas e derrubou tudo no chão.

Ele precisava pensar. Não se recordava de ter visto tesouras quando procurara os outros apetrechos.

O grito de Hinata ecoou através da cabana.

Sasuke ficou no meio da cozinha com uma gaveta vazia pendurada na mão. Por um momento, não pôde se mover. Então deixou cair a gaveta e olhou em volta da cozinha.

— Seu tolo — criticou a si mesmo, enquanto agarrava uma enorme faca de açougueiro e saía correndo da cozinha. Ele entrou na sala de estar na mesma hora que a porta da frente abriu-se num estrondo. Dois dos mais troncudos homens que ele jamais vira adentraram com armas na mão.

— Largue a faca, senhor. Solte-a, imediatamente — um dos dois policiais gritou.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela não precisa estar só em trabalho de parto, não, isso seria tranquilo demais para Sasuke Uchiha. A polícia precisa chegar do nada! hahah<p>

Quem acha que o nosso herói está a beira do colapso? Capítulo tenso/romântico/cômico. Dei uma sumidinha rápida porque entrei em provas da faculdade, agora tenho um 8, 7 e um 10 no meu Siscad! Beijos para a sociedade! hahaha

Todas as fanfics de adaptação serão atualizadas ok? Capítulo de Senhora Fada começará a ser escrito e espero terminá-lo ainda essa semana.

Agora, sem mais, vou responder as reviews anônimas:

**jhe: **Calma que ainda tem muita comédia pela frente, mesmo que estejamos quase acabando! Beijos.

**Anninha:** Falou tudo menina! Ela tá tendo um filho, morrendo de dor, sofrendo e ele quer que ele fique calma? Rá! Como ela disse nesse capítulo, homens deviam ter filhos! u.ú Beeijos!

**Miiih:** Hey, que bom que voltou flor! Realmente, o Sasuke está numa situação muito tensa! rs Beijos.

**Nicole:** Que bom que está gostando gatinha! Capítulo novo online! Beijos.

**Carol Nunes:** Que bom que está gostando florzinha! Demorei um pouquinho, mas apareci! Beijos sua linda! (adoroooo essas gírias do nordeste! haha)

**Gi:** Sim, esse capítulo é hilário! Que bom que gostou, o que achou da continuação? Beijos.

O resto será respondido por MP. :)

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Quanto mais comentários mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo! Comentem. 10 coments e o capítulo novo sai na hora!**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.<strong>

— Eu disse, solte a faca! — Não falei que alguém estava aqui? — Um terceiro homem entrou na sala e ficou atrás dos dois policiais, fora do campo de perigo.

— Tão logo vi as luzes da cabana acesas, parei o carro e dei uma espiada pelas Kinlas. Foi quando o vi na minha cozinha, vasculhando as coisas. Aposto que ele sequestrou essa mulher. Se eu não tivesse chamado vocês pelo meu telefone celular, ele a teria matado.

— Escutem, policiais — começou Sasuke, acenando o braço. Ambos os policiais ficaram rígidos.

— Solte a faca ou atiraremos — ordenou um deles.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Olhe, estou soltando-a. Posso explicar tudo...

Ele não teve chance de explicar. Assim que a faca caiu a seus pés, ambos os policiais caíram em cima dele, algemando suas mãos nas costas.

Hinata escolheu aquele momento para soltar um verdadeiro grito de horror.

— Meu Deus, esse tipo de gente me deixa doente — murmurou o policial e voltou-se para seu colega: — Sengu, diga à senhora que o pegamos e o algemamos e ele não mais a aterrorizará. Veja também se ela está ferida.

Sasuke olhou para o nome no crachá no uniforme do policial. Ele estava tentando controlar sua raiva. A última coisa que podia fazer era perder o controle.

— Ouça, policial Ayatsugi, é a minha esposa que esta lá no quarto, prestes a dar à luz o nosso bebê. Se você não me livrar dessas algemas agora, perderá seu distintivo.

O terceiro homem falou para o policial:

— Não faça isso, ele pode estar mentindo. Ele está provavelmente indo cortar a garganta dela ou esquartejá-la em pequenos pedaços.

Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo. O sujeito não devia pesar mais do que setenta quilos e usava óculos com armações grossas de casco de tartaruga, que eram quase maiores do que o rosto dele.

Sasuke já calculara que o rapaz era o amigo de Naruto.

— Cale-se, Shikamaru! — exclamou Sasuke.

— Ele me chamou de Shikamaru — disse ele, empertigando-se. — Como soube meu nome?

— Eu soube seu nome porque Naruto me disse que essa cabana era sua.

Shikamaru parecia intrigado enquanto ajeitava o imenso óculos sobre o nariz.

— Você conhece Naruto?

— Infelizmente. Ele é meu irmão.

Sengu voltou do quarto com sua pele morena completamente pálida, e ar apavorado.

— A moça está tendo um bebê. Quando eu lhe contei que tínhamos algemado o homem que estava na casa, ela me atirou uma xícara de chá. Disse que se não deixássemos seu marido ir lá, viria aqui e bateria em todos nós — Ele olhou para o seu colega. — É melhor fazermos o que ela pediu, Ayatsugi. Ela parecia realmente destinada a fazer o que disse.

—Isso é o que eu estava tentando dizer a vocês. — Sasuke suspirou.

— Tire as algemas dele — ordenou Ayatsugi, enquanto sacava o rádio de seu cinto. Apertou o botão e começou a falar: — Kin, tudo bem por aqui, mas vamos precisar de uma ambulância. Parece que temos uma mulher em trabalho de parto.

— Você não vai bancar o médico outra vez, vai, Ayatsugi? — replicou Kin.

— Não se eu conseguir evitar — respondeu ele, recolocando o rádio no lugar.

— Você já fez isso antes? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Muito mais vezes do que você imagina — replicou o policial.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Você não pode imaginar o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso. - Assim que as algemas foram tiradas, ele correu para o outro quarto.

— Sasuke, você está bem? Se eles machucaram você, eu juro que... - O olhar preocupado de Hinata rapidamente se transformou em fúria quando pousou no policial atrás dele.

— Você! Como pode atacar meu marido? Se você o machucou, eu... eu...

— Fique calma, está tudo bem. Foi somente um mal-entendido — murmurou Sasuke. — Apenas agradeça a Naruto por não ter contado para Shikamaru que nós íamos estar na cabana.

— Senhor, preciso que você me dê licença para examinar sua esposa — disse o policial Ayatsugi, pondo a mão no ombro de Sasuke.

— Sasuke, eu... — Ela segurou forte a mão do marido.

— Ele já fez isso antes. Há uma ambulância vindo para cá, mas ele precisa examiná-la — Sasuke voltou-se para o policial: — Chame-me tão logo você terminar.

— Levará apenas alguns minutos.

Quando Sasuke fechou a porta, Hinata deu um olhar hostil ao policial.

— Tem certeza que já fez isso antes? - O policial sorriu.

— Cinco meninos e duas meninas. Todos saudáveis. Eu até fiz um parto no elevador.

De onde é que eles tiravam aquelas histórias? Por acaso, ela tinha cara de ingênua?

— Quanto pesava o bebê do elevador?

Ele parou o processo de colocar um par de luvas de borracha esterilizadas.

— Como assim, senhora?

— Quanto pesava o bebê que nasceu no elevador? - Ele pareceu confuso, mas respondeu:

— Três quilos e poucos gramas.

Bem, pelo menos a história dele era um pouco mais plausível.

— Se isso a faz sentir-se melhor, fui paramédico por três anos, antes de decidir tornar-me policial.

Ela cerrou os dentes contra a nova contração. Não sabia por quanto mais tempo seria capaz de suportar tanta dor. Uma coisa era certa, jamais se queixaria quando tivesse que ir ao dentista.

— Não lute contra isso — ele falou em tom calmo. — Respire o mais devagar que conseguir.

No momento que a contração começou a diminuir, ela notou que ele removera as luvas e estava passando um pano úmido no seu rosto.

— Melhor?

Ela assentiu.

— Bem, você ainda não está coroando, mas acho que não levará muito tempo.

— Coroando? — Ela franziu o cenho.

— E o que chamam quando o crânio do bebê está aparecendo. Ele depositou o pano úmido sobre o criado mudo e pegou a mão dela. Nós deveríamos levá-la para o hospital antes que seu filho nasça. Agora, não me culpe por isso. Bebês têm uma maneira de provar que estamos errados, algumas vezes.

— Nessa altura dos acontecimentos, não me importo onde ele nascerá. Apenas quero que tudo acabe logo.

— Sei que você quer — Ele franziu o cenho quando viu a bandeja que Sasuke preparara. — Para que são aquelas coisas?

Hinata olhou para o equipamento, e, mesmo no seu desconforto, começou a rir. Sabia exatamente a que peça do equipamento o policial estava se referindo.

— Pinças C — disse ela. Ele sorriu.

— Não me diga que era para lidar com o cordão umbilical? Ela assentiu enquanto ele soltava uma risada estrondosa.

— Bem, seria pior se ele tivesse pegado um abridor de latas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.<p>

De minuto em minuto, parava e olhava para a porta fechada. Que raios de demora era aquela? E onde estava a bendita ambulância? Já não deveria ter chegado?

Ele foi até a porta da frente da cabana e abriu-a. Não havia luzes brilhando através do céu escuro. Nem som de sirene a distância. O silêncio era irritante.

Sengu falou, interrompendo a quietude:

— Meu colega costumava trabalhar numa ambulância antes de decidir tornar-se um policial.

Sasuke parou e olhou para o homem.

— Ele era paramédico — continuou ele.

— E daí? — Sasuke sabia que estava sendo irracional. O sujeito estava apenas tentando ajudar.

Sengu deu de ombros e olhou para os pés. Pelo seu tamanho, Sasuke calculou que ele deveria beirar os vinte e poucos anos.

— Ayatsugi é um homem bom. Ele não deixará que nada aconteça à sua mulher.

Sasuke olhou para a porta do quarto.

— Sei disso — concordou. — Há tanta coisa que pode sair errado, e Hinata está com muita dor — ele estudou o jovem policial. — Você é casado?

— Não, mas sou noivo. Vamos nos casar assim que eu conseguir dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa.

— Escute, minha mãe é corretora de imóveis. Aposto que ela pode ajudá-lo.

Os dois continuaram o papo enquanto Sasuke voltou a caminhar e rezar. Senhor, ajude-a. Não a deixe sofrer mais.

Ela não estaria passando por aquilo se não fosse por ele. Sasuke nunca deveria ter planejado casar-se com Karin. Sabia disso agora. Casamento não era um arranjo comercial. Um lar era construído de amor. Como o amor que seus pais compartilharam.

Agora ele sabia por que sua mãe não se importara com mais nada depois da morte do pai dele. Mas não ter essa espécie de amor era uma total infelicidade. Ele só entendera isso depois que Hinata entrara na sua vida. E agora, ela estava suportando uma dor indescritível.

A bela, adorável e bondosa Hinata estava sofrendo porque ele a deixara grávida. Ele lhe causara o sofrimento. Oh, naturalmente Naruto fora quem os levara para a cama juntos, mas somente porque sabia que um casamento com Karin seria um total desastre.

Ele foi até a mesa onde a cesta de piquenique estava colocada. Depois de tirar a rolha da garrafa de vinho, tomou um bom gole. Era covarde, sabia disso.

Tomou novo gole e deixou o líquido descer ardente pela garganta.

Jamais se perdoaria se Hinata não saísse dessa. Como ela podia suportar a dor por tanto tempo, ele nunca entenderia. Se pudesse sentir as contrações por ela, faria isso.

Puxando uma das cadeiras, sentou-se na beira do assento de madeira. Bebeu novamente do próprio gargalo da garrafa.

Se ela se saísse bem daquilo tudo, ele a colocaria no apartamento mais bonito que existisse. Ela nunca mais quereria outro pelo resto da vida. Ele levantou a garrafa e bebeu de novo. Céus, ele lhe daria a casa. Era apenas certo que o bebê fosse criado lá. Compraria um apartamento para si próprio. Não teria nem mesmo que ser bom. Apenas um lugar para dormir à noite. Ele deu mais um gole de vinho.

Por que Ayatsugi estava demorando tanto? Sasuke sentou-se um pouco mais ereto.

E se algo saísse errado? E se... Ele esvaziou a garrafa de vinho e jogou-a longe. Ela espatifou no chão, chamando a atenção dos outros dois homens. Mas ele não se importou. Ia entrar no quarto. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando se levantou, a sala rodou. Ele agarrou a mesa para firmar-se.

— Ele bebeu aquela garrafa inteira de vinho? — sussurrou Shikamaru.

— Do jeito que está cambaleando em nossa direção, creio que sim.

Cambaleando? Quem estava cambaleando? Era aquela porcaria de assoalho feito de toras de madeira desniveladas.

Sasuke dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto de Hinata, determinado a chegar lá. Tinha que estar com sua esposa. Tinha que tomar conta dela.

Sengu foi até ele e segurou-o pelo braço.

— Não acho que seja uma boa hora para você entrar — disse ele.

— É minha mulher quem está lá e você não pode me impedir — retrucou Sasuke, gaguejando terrivelmente e tentando livrar-se da mão que o agarrava.

— Ayatsugi cuidará dela.

— Sim, sr. Uchiha, você não parece estar bem.

— Estou perfeitamente sóbrio. Hinata está sofrendo e tenho que estar com ela.

Ele tentou dar um novo passo na direção do quarto. Todos pararam e olharam para o quarto quando o som de uma risada irrompeu por trás da porta.

— Oh, eu não deveria rir. — Hinata gemeu. — Faz doer mais minha barriga.

— Tudo que posso dizer é que foi ótimo termos aparecido no momento certo.

Ele levantou uma das pesadas pinças e meneou a cabeça. — Acho que seu marido nunca fez o parto de um bebê na vida.

— Você está certo.

O som distante de sirenes chamou a atenção deles. Hinata respirou aliviada.

— Já era hora — murmurou Ayatsugi.

— Com certeza.

— Mais um minuto, e pensei que iria adicionar seu bebê à minha lista.

Ela franziu o cenho e perguntou curiosa:

— Por que você desistiu de ser paramédico, afinal de contas? Você é tão bom para deixar as pessoas calmas.

Ele mudou a posição do corpo dela, tentando encontrar uma melhor, mas acabou desistindo, porque percebeu que não era possível. Ela olhou para Ayatsugi e ficou surpresa de vê-lo corar. Era tão díspar um homenzarrão como ele enrubescer, que Hinata imaginou se a luz estava lhe pregando peças.

— É como isto, senhora — respondeu ele. — Detesto fazer partos. Francamente, tenho muito medo. Todavia, batidas de carro, tiroteio, agressões, qualquer espécie de trauma, são coisas diferentes. Você sabe o que esperar, na maioria das vezes. Porém, uma mulher esperando um bebê? — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não conheço nenhum estagiário de medicina que não tenha o desejo de segurar a vida de um recém-nascido em seus braços.

No início, Hinata pensou que ele estava brincando, mas o olhar na face dele era muito sério.

— Se eu tivesse escolha, optaria por você, policial Ayatsugi. E aposto que todas aquelas outras mulheres fariam o mesmo.

Antes que ele pudesse comentar, Sasuke entrou no quarto.

— Hinata, você está bem?

Ela arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta.

— Sasuke, mas o que aconteceu com você? - Ayatsugi fungou.

— Pelo cheiro, eu diria que ele bebeu aquela garrafa inteira de vinho que vi na cozinha.

— Realmente ele bebeu — confirmou Shikamaru, aparecendo na soleira da porta. Quando Sasuke voltou-se e olhou para ele, furioso, o rapaz desapareceu de vista.

Sasuke cambaleava um pouco ao andar e teve que pôr uma mão contra a parede para apoiar-se.

— Posso ter tomado um gole... ou dois. E daí? Não estou bêbado. - Se outra contração não estivesse começando, Hinata teria rido.

A metade da camisa de Sasuke estava pendurada do cinto para fora. Os cabelos totalmente desarrumados e os olhos turvos.

Quando a dor intensificou-se, ela tentou relaxar, como Ayatsugi lhe mostrara, mas aquela era muito forte. Ela tentou respirar em pequenos sopros, mas foi inútil. Um grito saiu de sua garganta bem quando dois homens com uma maca entraram no quarto.

— Já era hora de vocês chegarem, rapazes — disse Ayatsugi.

— Se soubéssemos que você estaria aqui, não estaríamos tão preocupados — um dos estagiários de medicina disse quando baixou a maca. — Como vão as coisas por aqui?

— As contrações estão ficando cada vez menos espaçadas. Cerca de vinte segundos entre elas, no momento. É a primeira gravidez dela. Então acho que dará tempo de chegar ao hospital.

O paramédico levantou o lençol.

— Não, acho que não, companheiro. Acredito que o rapazinho ou a menininha está cansado de esperar.

Ele empurrou a maca em direção à porta, tirando-a do seu caminho, para não atrapalhar.

— Tive uma visão do alto da cabeça do bebê. Vamos nos preparar para um parto, já.

— Estou aqui com você, Hinata — murmurou Sasuke bem antes que desmaiasse.

* * *

><p>Sasuke vagarosamente abriu os olhos. Encontrava-se no sofá, mas a sala estava levemente fora de foco. Passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados, sorrindo quando sentiu um galo na cabeça do tamanho de um ovo.<p>

— Beba isto — disse Shikamaru, estendendo-lhe uma xícara de café forte.

Completamente tonto, Sasuke sentou-se e pegou a xícara.

— O que aconteceu?

A voz dele soava como se viesse de muito longe. Sua boca estava seca e a cabeça doía.

— Antes ou depois que você bebeu a garrafa inteira de vinho? - Isso explicava por que se sentia tonto. Lançou um olhar tão hostil a Shikamaru que derrubaria qualquer inimigo, mas tudo que o rapaz fez foi sorrir.

— Depois? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Você desmaiou.

A memória retornou como uma onda da maré.

— Hinata? Ela está bem? — Ele depositou a xícara na mesinha e começou a levantar-se, mas Shikamaru acenou para que ele permanecesse sentado.

— Os paramédicos estão com ela. Devo manter você fora do caminho.

— Quanto tempo vai demorar?

— Não muito tempo.

Hinata gritou.

Sasuke levantou-se, batendo na xícara de café. Teve que agarrar as costas do sofá porque a sala toda rodava. Quando o rodopio da sala parou, ele falou novamente:

— Preciso estar com ela.

—Não. Incumbiram-me de mantê-lo aqui, longe do quarto. E fique sabendo que posso ser um sujeito pequeno, mas conheço karatê. Não me faça usar isso.

Sasuke parou, não que estivesse com medo. Olhou para Shikamaru, mas não pode imaginá-lo praticando qualquer modalidade de luta.

— Você conhece mesmo karatê? - Shikamaru estufou o peito.

— Quer verificar?

— Sim, acho que terá que me mostrar, porque vou lá com a minha esposa.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu só tive uma aula, mas li tudo no livro. - Sasuke continuou andando, até que Hinata gritou outra vez. Seus passos vacilaram. Então ele ouviu o mais belo som do mundo. Incomparável até a qualquer sinfonia de Beethoven ou Mozart...

Seu bebê gritou. Um bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, mas imediatamente os abriu quando quase caiu no chão. Por que bebera todo aquele vinho? Nem mesmo gostava muito de vinho e agora estava cambaleando como um tolo embriagado. E, pior de tudo, Hinata o vira daquele jeito. Qualquer esperança de eles se tornarem uma família estava perdida. Ela provavelmente o desprezara por vê-lo naquele estado.

O bebê chorou novamente e Sasuke sentiu seu coração dar um salto que parecia explodir no peito. Era uma sensação muito agradável, todavia.

Certo, então talvez estragara tudo com Hinata, mas ainda havia seu filho lá. Ele lhe dissera que, qualquer que fosse a decisão dela, estaria a seu lado.

Aprenderia a viver sem Hinata. Portanto, não veria seu sorriso brilhante todas as manhãs ou ouviria sua doce voz. O tempo apagaria a memória e, um dia, ele seria capaz de levar sua própria vida.

Contudo, Sasuke lhe imploraria que ficasse. Ajoelharia a seus pés, se ela quisesse. Ele empurrou a porta e estancou diante do que viu.

O vinho o afetara mais do que pensava. Esfregou os olhos, mas quando olhou novamente, continuou vendo dois bebês na cama ao lado de Hinata. Não um, mas dois lindos bebês. Ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, mas lembrou-se a tempo que homens não choravam.

Hinata caiu na gargalhada. Não pôde evitar. Sabendo a quantidade enorme de vinho que ele bebera, percebeu logo o que ele estava pensando.

— Meninas gêmeas — anunciou ela. — Esta é a razão pela qual comecei o trabalho de parto duas semanas mais cedo, suponho.

Sasuke não controlou as lágrimas. Às favas aquele machismo que homens não choravam. Era uma emoção muito grande.

— Pensei que estava vendo dobrado — murmurou ele sem olhá-la. — Por que o dr. Matthews não viu o segundo bebê quando fez o ultra-som?

Hinata deu de ombros.

— Ayatsugi falou que algumas vezes um bebê fica sobre o outro no útero. Isso acontece.

Sasuke assentiu. Então se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e, muito gentilmente, tocou cada uma de suas filhas. Hinata achou que nunca vira tanto amor e ternura na face de alguém antes.

— Elas são lindas — sussurrou ele.

— Daremos a vocês alguns minutos, mas então teremos que ir - avisou Ayatsugi enquanto fechava a porta, deixando-os ter alguma privacidade.

— Eu acho que elas são maravilhosas. — A voz de Hinata mos trava todo o orgulho que sentia.

— Você já escolheu os nomes? — indagou ele.

— Ainda não. Pensei em você escolher um e eu o outro.

— Esta aqui será Ahri, como minha bem-amada avó — sussurrou ele quase sem pensar.

— Então, esta menorzinha, que chegou por último, será Mei. Chegou sem ser esperada, mas será uma pessoa vitoriosa.

Sasuke pegou a mão da esposa e fitou-a profundamente nos olhos.

— Sei que você não me ama, Hinata. Deus sabe que tentei todos os truques para fazê-la apaixonar-se por mim, mas nada funcionou — Ele desviou os olhos da face dela e focou-os sobre a mão feminina, acariciando-a com o polegar. — Quero que você fique comigo, que não se mude para algum apartamento. Eu juro, serei o melhor marido que qualquer esposa já imaginou ter. Talvez algum dia, você possa até mesmo aprender a gostar um pouquinho de mim.

Ela sorriu quando ele a encarou novamente.

— Oh, Sasuke, você não sabe que eu o amo mais do que a própria vida? Sem você, qualquer lugar que eu morasse, seria apenas uma casa. Somente morando com você seria sempre um lar.

— Você tem certeza do que está falando? Não está dizendo isso porque sente pena de mim?

— Não, nunca falei nada tão verdadeiro em toda minha vida. Eu o amo. E já faz muito tempo, porém eu estava com medo que você não sentisse o mesmo por mim. Achei que tudo que lhe importasse-fosse o bebê.

— Fomos tão tolos. Todavia, nunca mais. Pretendo dizer-lhe o quanto a amo todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a com amor e ternura.

Hinata soube que aquele momento estaria no seu coração para sempre.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que nada daquilo nunca teria acontecido se não tivesse pulado de dentro de um bolo numa festa de despedida de solteiro. Pensando assim, sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>*Limpando as lágrimas no canto dos olhos*<p>

Ai gente, essa fic é tão fofa. Finalmente chegamos ao final... OU NÃO. TEM EPÍLOGO AINDA! *-*

Sumi de novo e blábláblá, mas enquanto eu viver nenhuma fanfic minha será abandonada. É que vocês também sumiram, não é? Gente, a faculdade está complicadíssima, tudo corrido demais. To quase abandonando essa vida de escritora, viu. Tá fácil pra ninguém.

Mas vou ser bem sincera com vocês, se vocês ficarem no meu pé eu agilizo as histórias sim! Entrem em contato comigo pelo twitter ( jadeafranco), por PM, comentem loucamente me xingando. Me cobrem, porque realmente me falta motivação às vezes.

O epílogo está prontinho esperando por vocês, então comentem que ele chega logo! Vide de regra, aqui em baixo.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Quanto mais comentários mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo! Comentem. 10 coments e o capítulo novo sai na hora!**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	11. Epílogo

**...**

**Despedida de Solteiro**

"_Hinata foi contratada para ser a moça que sai do bolo numa despedida de solteiro, mas coisas muito estranhas acontecem e ela acorda nua, num quarto desconhecido e junto com o noivo."_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de Karen Kelley.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a ele, e é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Três anos depois..._

— Alô, alguém em casa? Toquei a campainha, mas... O que aconteceu por aqui? — perguntou Naruto quando entrou na confusa e desordenada sala de estar, quase tropeçando na bagunça espalhada pelo chão. — Parece que uma bomba explodiu numa fábrica de brinquedos e tudo caiu aqui.

Sasuke veio da cozinha, uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura e duas garotinhas risonhas enfiadas sob o braço, os cabelos negros balançando em cada passo que ele dava.

— Muito engraçado. Agora venha aqui e me dê uma mão. Rindo, Naruto salvou seu irmão, pegando uma das gêmeas.

— Que linda bruxa você tem, Ahri. Qual é o nome dela? — perguntou ele.

— Karin. Mamãe que escolheu — respondeu Ahri. Naruto riu e voltou-se para o irmão:

— Você está parecendo um pouco pálido.

— Acho que peguei algum vírus. Não tenho me sentido bem ultimamente.

Com um suspiro pesado, Sasuke acomodou-se na cadeira mais próxima, habilmente balançando sua filha sobre o colo.

— Com essas duas, talvez você precise de vitaminas. — Naruto sentou-se no sofá em frente de Sasuke. Ahri imediatamente foi para o chão. — Onde está Kag?

— Fazendo compras. Pelo menos, é o que ela disse que ia fazer.

Ele deu um olhar preocupado para o relógio. Já fazia três horas que ela saíra. Parecia uma eternidade.

— Você sabe, não sei como ela faz isso — continuou Sasuke. — Hinata mantém a casa impecável, as garotas estão sempre limpas e ela nunca parece cansada. Já eu, por outro lado, tento tomar conta das duas garotinhas por algumas horas e a casa se torna um caos. Veja esta sala. A bomba de Hiroshima causaria menos danos.

— Isto é porque ela é esperta. De qualquer modo, não deve ser tão difícil assim tomar conta desses dois anjinhos.

Mei deslizou de sua posição no colo de Sasuke e correu atrás da irmã.

— Acredite-me, irmão, nunca imaginei que ia ser assim tão difícil. Não me interprete mal. Não lamento nem por um minuto sequer. Hinata e as garotas significam tudo para mim nesta vida.

Naruto começou a gargalhar.

— Não ria muito, irmãozinho. Sua vez está chegando.

— Sei disso, mas não posso evitar.

Naruto gesticulou em direção às crianças que estavam felizes, esvaziando terra de uma de suas plantas. Sasuke levantou-se e correu até elas.

— Se sua mãe não está regando demais essas plantas, vocês duas estão tentando replantá-las. E incompreensível que esta ainda esteja viva.

Ele limpou a sujeira das mãos das crianças e direcionou-as para os brinquedos.

— Bernard fez isso, papai — declarou Ahri, sua explicação quase acreditável com aqueles enormes olhos azuis fitando-os diretamente, nunca piscando. E se não fosse pela sujeira na pequenina face, Sasuke teria acreditado na história da filha.

— Bernard — ecoou Mei, solenemente.

A velha coruja empalhada estava pousada no aparador da lareira no seu lugar de honra. Sasuke não pensou que a criatura viera miraculosamente à vida, embora ela tivesse sido limpa e restaurada.

— Bernard? — perguntou ele, olhando para ambas as garotinhas. As duas assentiram.

O pai fez uma careta e ameaçou ir em direção a elas. Ambas correram num coro de risadinhas. Com um suspiro de exaustão, Sasuke voltou ao sofá e sentou-se.

— Não vai levar muito tempo para elas começarem a ir à escola, e então você e Hinata poderão ter um tempo tranqüilo sozinhos — disse Naruto.

— Não as quero crescendo tão rápido — retrucou Sasuke. — Mas devo dizer que pensar num tempo livre só para mim e minha esposa, soa muito bem aos meus ouvidos.

A porta da frente abriu-se e Hinata entrou na sala.

— Fiquei fora tanto tempo assim? — indagou ela, percorrendo o ambiente com o olhar.

Sasuke levantou-se e beijou-a nos lábios.

— Não se preocupe. Eu limparei tudo. Ela lhe deu um olhar empático.

— Foi muito ruim na minha ausência?

— Pior. Quem disse que garotinhas foram feitas de açúcar e tempero, deixou de fora alguns ingredientes importantes.

Rindo, ela acariciou o rosto do marido.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! — gritaram as crianças em uníssono. Hinata sentou-se no sofá, enquanto as duas pequenas atiraram-se em seu colo. Ela as envolveu num grande abraço, beijando cada uma das faces sadias e rosadas. Então olhou para Sasuke, os olhos brilhando.

— Eu já lhe disse que você fica mais bonita a cada dia? Você está positivamente brilhando. Isso me lembra... — suas palavras interrom peram-se quando a compreensão o atingiu. — Uh... você deixou seus pacotes no carro? — O tom dele era desconfiado.

— Não fui exatamente fazer compras. Os ombros de Sasuke caíram.

— Não estou voltando a ter um vírus, estou? Ela meneou a cabeça.

Naruto começou a rir.

— Somente durou algumas semanas na primeira vez, e parei no caminho de volta para casa e comprei uma caixa de biscoitos de água e sal.

Sasuke gemeu.

— E prometo, não abandonarei vocês na cabana de Shikamaru quando estiver perto da hora do parto — declarou Naruto.

Ambos franziram o cenho para ele.

Rindo de orelha a orelha, Naruto levou as gêmeas em direção à cozinha.

— Venham aqui, macaquinhas, tio Naruto preparará uma refeição deliciosa de leite com biscoitos de chocolate.

Ele estava ainda dando sua gargalhada quando a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Hinata deu um olhar preocupado em direção a Sasuke.

— Você não está aborrecido, está? - Ele puxou-a para seu colo.

— Nunca — murmurou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. — Contanto que você não se importe em fazê-los, não me importarei de tê-los. Ademais, sou minoria nesta casa. Um filho homem seria ótimo. — Ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, então sorriu quando ouviu o suave gemido saindo dos lábios femininos.

— E se for outra menina? — A voz de Hinata era rouca, enquanto ondas de prazer espalhavam-se por todo seu corpo.

— Não será, tenho certeza. Mas se for, não acho que seria tão mau assim. Afinal, minha avó Kushin ficou muito enciumada da avó Ahri — Sasuke deslizou os lábios através do pescoço dela e as mãos começaram a desabotoar sua blusa. Quando desabotoou o suficiente, enfiou a mão dentro do decote.

— Sasuke? — sussurrou ela, sem fôlego.

— Humm?

— Você acha que Naruto olharia as gêmeas por um tempo?

— Estou certo que sim — Num único movimento, Sasuke ficou de pé com Hinata nos braços. Chutou brinquedos no caminho do quarto do casal. Uma vez dentro, chutou a porta para fechá-la e pôs Hinata no chão.

— Sasuke, amaremos um ao outro como agora, para sempre?

—Para sempre é pouco, minha querida. Diga, por toda a eternidade — murmurou ele, beijando-a com ardor.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>*Limpando as lágrimas no canto dos olhos*<p>

E finalmente acabou! Era para ter postado antes... mas aí quando estava terminando de responder as reviews aqui no fim do capítulo a aba fechou e eu fiquei revoltada demais pra postar. :D

Enfim, finalmente chegamos ao final desta história. Eu falei que nunca abandonaria uma história enquanto vivesse. Agora irei decidir se postarei Donzela Feroz ou Audácia primeiro... Vai ser uma de casa vez e devagar e sempre. Aguentem. haha

**zanna sales:** Não demorei, espero que tenha gostado da conclusão da história! :D

**Violak:** Sim, eu voltei, eu sempre volto. :3

**Guess:** Não chore! Calma! oaksoaksoask E o que o álcool não faz, não é? rs Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também.

**Me digam o que acharam deste capítulo. :3**

.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


End file.
